


Collection of Reverse!Dipifica oneshots and drabbles

by LanxBorealis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, both fluff and dark stuff, contains a bit of everything, drabble and oneshot collection, everyone is reversed, mostly sfw but there's a little nsfw here too so be careful, no relation between chapters, prompt collection, redoing these tags because goddamn, warnings placed per chapter if needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 46,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a oneshot and drabble collection of Reverse!Dipifica because there isn't enough. Now Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Compromising Situation

She glanced around at the forest around her, bushes and trees blurring together as she ran.

 

She blinked quickly, slight out of character worry settling into her heart. She had no idea where Gideon was, no idea if he was okay. Though she knew he was smart and resourceful and she probably had no reason to worry, her thoughts did nothing to ease her swirling emotions.

 

After all, Gideon wasn't exactly the fittest kid around.

 

Nor was he exactly graceful. He still ran into the knob of the door nearly every morning on his way to the bathroom.

 

Her ribs expanding with her gasps, Pacifica could feel the fire that only came from exhaustion run up and down her legs. Dodging another tree, she tried to will herself to go faster, push herself harder. Arms pumping wildly at her sides, she felt her sweater fan out with each movement, neon and obvious against the muted forest background.

 

Not that camouflage would exactly help her in her current situation, that is.

 

Behind her, she could clearly hear the hiss of a distinctly male voice catching up to her. She could practically feel his burning gaze on the back of her neck.

 

She could sense magic trying to collect at her body to halt her. She wouldn't let him get the chance.

 

Turning sharply to the right, Pacifica silently wished she didn't join Gideon on his monster hunt. Wished that she didn't stop him.

 

How were they to know that the nefarious Pines' Twins were in the forest collecting...whatever it was?

 

Pacifica let a hiss of her own escape her clenched teeth. Narrowing her eyes, she pumped her limbs even more, desperate to get away.

 

She felt the ghost of a hand grasp at her backside.

 

Pacifica let out a squeak and tried to run faster, only to trip over a root and come crashing down.

 

Dipper, not expecting the girl he was chasing to trip, fell down as well.

 

Right on top of her.

 

Groaning, Pacifica tried to get up, only to find herself pinned down by the psychic boy.

 

Letting out another squeak, she struggled to pull herself out from underneath the boy to no avail. He was a complete dead weight on her and as much as she thrashed trying to throw him off, he seemed to stay.

 

It didn't take Dipper long to get back to his senses. Rubbing his head, he growled with pain, slowly pulling himself to a kneeling position, only to have his knees dig into something soft. Much softer than the ground had to be.

 

Looking down, Dipper realized he was successfully straddling the blonde nuisance, knees on either side of her stomach as he sat on her warm hips. Staring down into her flushed face, both their eyes met, blue on blue.

 

Her eyes, clear and bright as the open sky, were darkened with exhaustion and obvious fear. The two seemed to stare at one another for several minutes, not entirely sure what to do or say in such a position.

 

As Dipper stared down, enjoying the panic that radiated from her, Pacifica stared into the chips of ice that were his eyes. Cold, calculating, with just a touch of instability, Pacifica decided right then and there that Dipper was much, much, _much_ scarier than his twin sister. 

 

A twisted smile made it's way onto Dipper's face and many things happened at once.

 

Pacifica thrashed underneath him once again, trying to kick him off to the best of her ability while simultaneously lifting her arms to push him off. Unfortunately for her, however, Dipper seemed to know exactly what her not-thought-out plan had been and roughly pinned her arms down with his hands.

 

Letting out a hiss that would make even the toughest of alley cats cringe in fear, Pacifica struggled helplessly against the boy. It wasn't that Dipper was physically strong or anything; on the contrary, the evil twin was a bit on the scrawny side. However, with all his weight on her along with the better position, he easily overpowered her.

 

“Now, now, what do we have here?” He hissed at her a second later. “What were you doing spying on me and my sister?”

 

“We weren't spying on you! It was a coincidence!” She responded. She could feel the heat radiating off his body, making her sweat run even faster.

 

“Likely story.” He scoffed. “Now tell me the truth.”

 

“That _is_ the truth, you crazy! Now get off me!”

 

Dipper gave her a dark smirk. “Oh? I don't think so. I'm rather comfortable here, actually. I think I'll stay.”

 

Pacifica couldn't help herself; she flushed. Whether it was because she was in a compromising position with a boy or the way he stared her down with such intensity, she didn't know...and quite frankly, she didn't  _want_ to know. Your not supposed to be attracted to your enemies, after all!

 

_Not that I'm attracted. No, definitely not! He's evil! He's tried to kill me and Gideon multiple times!_ She thought. 

 

Yet, despite her own denial, Pacifica knew that thinking on the logical side of things was never her gig. She shook her head violently, grateful for her already reddened skin.

 

“So you're just going to sit on me all day?” She asked, tearing her eyes away from his to stare out into the forest.

 

“Of cou-” Dipper cut his own voice off, coughing slightly. Peeking up at him, Pacifica note that he too had turned away from her. He looked...vaguely flustered.

 

She smirked a little bit. It wasn't every day she saw the psychic show emotion.

 

“So what were you saying, Dipper?” Pacifica said, as innocent as innocent could be.

 

Dipper growled and swung his head to look back at her. Eyebrows furrowed, he continued to glare at her for a few moments before finally sighing.

 

“So, all this was just a coincidence?” He muttered, tone laced with hatred.

 

“That's what I've been trying to tell you!”

 

Scowling at her, the boy rolled off her hips and immediately straightened himself back up, brushing out the wrinkles and dirt that had collected in his clothes.

 

Pacifica slowly sat up. Her hips felt strangely cold without the weight and that fact made her cheeks flush with color once again. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

 

“Well, since this is all just a misunderstanding, I better go find Gideon! Make sure he's okay and all...” She scratched the back of her neck, suddenly nervous. If Dipper noticed her change of character, he didn't comment on it.

 

“Hope he's okay, for _your_ sake. Mabel likes to break her toys, after all.” He sneered.

 

“I'm confident he's fine!” Pacifica cried out, placing two hands on her hips while giving a bright smile.

 

The boy quickly turned around and stalked away. “Yeah. Whatever. Just don't come near us again.” He huffed, ignoring the own burning of his cheeks.

 

Pacifica watched as the trees swallowed up the lanky shape, leaving her all alone.

 

“Now, where did Gideon run off to?”

 


	2. Fun With Snow

 

Pacifica ducked behind another mailbox, ammo ready in her hand. Narrowing her eyes, she easily seeked out the target she had been stalking for a while now.

Across the street, looking like he was walking with a stick up his butt, was none other than the famous Dipper Pines. Head level with eyes colder than the swirling snow around them, he stepped lightly with purpose, seemingly oblivious to the blonde girl that was following him.

Pacifica waited till he was further away before slipping out of the way and giving chase. Humming the Mission Impossible theme in her head, she tightened a light fist around the ball of snow in her hand, wondering ideally how Dipper was not shivering in such thin clothes.

Getting closer to her target, Pacifica slowed down again, creeping lightly over the icy sidewalk. Smiling lightly, she quickly jumped into a small side alley, watching him from afar. She had to be careful. If he saw her, there would be no point to all this!

After making sure he wasn't going to turn around, she stepped back onto the street and resumed her slow chase.

Pacifica followed him down a few more streets, unaware of the fact that they were getting further and further away from the crowds. The blonde kept up with her strategy, getting close at times before falling back, collecting stray snow as she went to mold a bigger snowball as she went.

Glancing up from the stray cat she decided to briefly pet, Pacifica realized Dipper was no longer in her range of sight. In fact, the boy was gone.

“Aw, did I really lose him?” She whined to herself. “Well, he couldn't have gone too far. He can't teleport after all.” She blinked. “Right?”

Straightening herself up, Pacifica slid around the corner of the next street, only to bump right into a very familiar person.

“Oh, sor- Dipper!” She cried out.

The twin in question was glaring at her, shoulder's tensed up. His normally perfect slicked back hair had a few strands out of place that hung freely over his eyes. Despite his hostile attitude, there was a certain wariness to him.

“What do you want, Pacifica? Why are you following me?” Despite the mastered harshness of his tone, Dipper Pines was, in all honesty, feeling very weirded out. It took a special type of crazy to stalk someone for over an hour after all. Not like he could judge, but still...It was creepy.

Realizing it was now or never, and wanting to answer his question, Pacifica beamed at him...

Right before taking her collected snow and throwing it at him right in his face.

She let out great peals of laughter as the normally calm and collected boy in front of her spluttered.

“Wh-What the hell?!” He cried out. “My hair!”

Seeing his hands shake (from most likely rage) Pacifica decided it was time she high tailed it out.

“Happy Holidays, Dipper!” She cackled as she darted between some alleys and left, giggling all the way.

 

 


	3. Just A Game

 

“I really don't understand what you see in her, brother dearest.” Mabel sneered.

 

Currently Dipper, the cold and calculated half of the twins, was sitting at his desk re-reading his journal yet again while Mabel sat on his bed, swinging her legs back and forth in boredom.

 

“It's not what I see in her, it's what I understand about her.” Dipper replied, twisting Mabel's words around.

 

The psychotic girl narrowed her eyes. “You know I hate when you get all wordy.” She growled. “Can't you just speak normally?”

 

“Do you believe life is a game?” Dipper asked suddenly, not looking up from his journal.

 

Cocking an eyebrow at Dipper's obvious subject change, Mabel decided to humor her brother for once. “Of course it's a game. You either die up at the top or are killed by others trying to get there. It's a dog-eat-dog world, after all.”

 

She could hear the smirk that had on his face. “Exactly. But your forgetting something. The board on which every event happens. Each person, each _piece_ rolls their dice, dependent on their luck, and moves through the motions. However, life isn't just dominated by the lucky rolls of the dice. Emotions are the cards one can draw. Flip around the deck a bit, draw a certain card here or there can change the outcome of the entire game.”

 

“So your just playing with that blonde idiot?”

 

Dipper snorted. “Of course I am, sister dearest. What else could she be good for?”

 

Mabel stared at Dipper, suspicion in her gaze. She wasn't entirely sure _why_ Dipper would want to try and play this... _game_ as he called it.

 

“So what do you want her for? As a sacrifice? To kill?” Her eyes narrowed. “Sex?”

 

Dipper snorted. “Of course not. I'm not some mindless animal. Pacifica is popular with both children and adults alike. She's also dominated by her emotions.” _Just like you,_ He didn't add. “On top of being too trusting, she could be useful if our plans go sour.”

 

“What? You _doubt_ our abilities?”

 

“Not at all. But one can never be too prepared.”

 

Mabel didn't replay, thinking over what her brother had said. Drilling holes into his back with her eyes, Dipper continued to pour over the journal. Sighing and muttering something about being bored and sharpening knives, the female twin of the duo left, never noticing the light brush of a blush developed across her brother's cheeks.


	4. An Act of War

 

Pacifica tried her best to hold in a giggle, chest heaving painfully as she did so. If she wanted to get away with this, she had to be absolutely and utterly quiet.

 

Glancing behind her, the blonde looked at the female brunette twin, Mabel, give her a devious and challenging look. _Do it._ Her gaze said. _Do it or else._

 

Pacifica had to hold back another bark of laugh as she thought of the situation she was currently in.

 

~~0~~0~~0~~

 

“ _You...Pacifica?” A cold voice asked her from behind._

 

_The blonde in question turned around from the glow sticks currently on sale before her, eyes meeting none other than the mysterious (and deadly) Mabel Pines._

 

_Pacifica felt slight fear course through her, remembering some of the more...dark things the magical twins were in. However, Mabel didn't look all that magical currently. She wasn't wearing her costume for once, opting instead for a business-casual button-up, blazer, and dress pants. Her headband was still in place despite the wardrobe change, however._

 

_Opting to be as nice and polite as she could be, Pacifica cheerfully greeted, “Oh, Hi Mabel! Fancy seeing you here. What's going on?”_

 

_Mabel hissed slightly. “Look, I- I need a...a-” The brunette muttered something lowly under her breath, to soft for Pacifica to hear._

 

“ _Huh? Sorry, didn't catch that last bit.”_

 

“ _I need you to prank my brother for me.” Mabel finally ground out, letting out a large groan as she did so._

 

_Pacifica's eyes bugged out of her skull with both shock and excitement. “Wait, what?!”_

 

_Mabel pinched the bridge of her nose and shifted her weight onto her left side._

 

“ _Look, Dipper pissed me off the other day and I want to get back at him. Problem is is that he knows I want revenge, making it impossible for me to plan anything worthwhile.”_

 

“ _Sooo...where do I come in?” Pacifica asked after a beat._

 

“ _Well, he expects me to do something but not you. I want you to give him a prank. One hell of a prank that he won't forget.”_

 

“ _Okay! Sounds fun!” The blonde agreed._

 

_Mabel blinked in surprise. “Wait, you agree?”_

 

“ _Yup.”_

 

“ _But I haven't offered you anything.”_

 

_Pacifica cocked her head to the side. “Why would you need to offer me anything? Friends help friends, after all.”_

 

_Mabel stared at the other girl as if she'd grown a second head. “...Right...Well, um, you are aware that we are_ not  _friends, right?”_

 

“ _That's because we haven't tried to be, silly!” Pacifica said, flipping her hand while shaking her head in exasperation._

 

_Mabel rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Just get something planned and tell me so I can watch.” The mystical girl turned on her heel and sashayed away, not even saying goodbye._

 

_That night, Pacifica laid in her bed, wondering what she could do to the male half of the duo. It didn't take long for her to think of a wonderful and hilarious plan to get back at the twin..._

 

~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Crouching low to the ground, Pacifica glanced down at her sticker sheet than back at the boy sitting in the empty park-bench, hunched over a journal, oblivious to the world.

 

Letting her tongue poke between her teeth slightly, the blonde twisted around to give the brunette behind her a thumbs up.

 

Mabel rolled her eyes yet again and made a _'get a move on!' gesture._

 

Carefully peeling the first sticker from the roll, an ice cube with a backwards cap and sunglasses that said _too cool for school,_ Pacifica balanced the sticker on her finger before carefully lifting herself up and gently placed the sticker on Dipper's cloak.

 

_Bop!_ She thought to herself. 

 

Seeing Dipper make no reaction to the movement, Pacifica peeled off another sticker, this one having a orange tabby on it in a dress that said  _Purrfect!_ In big, glittery letters.

 

She once again gently stuck it on the back of Dipper's cloak.

 

_Bop!_ She thought once more. 

 

The next sticker had a car-wheel on it and it too, wore sunglasses. Underneath it was printed,  _That's just how I roll!_

 

_Bop!_

 

Another ridiculous sticker, a fire with sunglasses, yet again, that said _Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_ And another careful guiding by Pacifica's finger that lead it to be stuck onto the cloak.

 

Turning around yet again, Pacifica gazed over at Mabel to see her reaction to the prank that was taking place.

 

Mabel was just staring at her in clear confusion, yet a small smile graced her sharp features. Despite the silliness of the prank, the mystic and psychotic girl couldn't help but feel a _bit_ amused.

 

Grinning widely, Pacifica turned back and continued with her task.

 

A phone with a wig on it that said _Call me!_

 

_Bop!_

 

A cartoon atom with Einstein hair that said _Boy Genius._

 

_Bop!_

 

A yellow smile face.

 

_Bop!_

 

A googly-eyed monkey that said _Just hangin'._

 

_Bop!_

 

A green worm wearing librarian glasses reading a book that read _Bookworm._

 

_Bop!_

 

And so on.

 

And so on.

 

And so on.

 

Dipper still didn't seem to notice.

 

About an hour had passed since Pacifica started her work and pretty much the entire top-half of Dipper's cloak was covered in ridiculous stickers that, in Pacifica's mind, referred to him in some way. Well, most of them at least.

 

By now, Pacifica felt like her chest was going to explode with all the laughter she was trying to hold in. Pain built up in her chest. Opening her mouth, small gasps escaped her, struggling to get her breathing under control.

 

Unfortunately for the blonde, she wasn't entirely quiet, alerting Dipper to her presence.

 

Dipper, being the paranoid boy he was flung himself from his seat, spinning around while clutching his tie, ready to fight if need be.

 

Pacifica, seeing the dramatic _swoosh_ of Dipper's sticker-ed cape, couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. Falling down, the dam in her throat broke, releasing a stream of guffaws into the air.

 

“What the- Pacifica?! What are you _doing?_ ”

 

Ribs starting to ache from the power of her laughs, all the blonde could do was gesture vaguely to his cloak, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Confused, Dipper quickly unbuttoned his cloak to turn and look at it, only to see what was at the very least seventy stickers stuck to it.

 

“What the heck?” He cried, trying to pull a sticker off only to have it leave a large white mark on the dark fabric. Dipper made a noise of distress and exasperation while Pacifica climbed to her feet, her laughter finally subsiding.

 

“Why would you...what?” Dipper asked before his eyes narrowed dangerously. _“Mabel.”_ He hissed.

 

Pacifica nodded to the hissed name. “That was amazing! I hope Mabel got some pictures!”

 

Huffing angrily, Dipper tried to remove another sticker, only this time with his powers, only to have the same residue appear before.

 

“What type of cheap stickers _are_ these?”

 

“They're from the Dollar Store!”

 

“...figures.”

 

Dipper glared down at the cloak. He was never going to get all the mess off. He'd have to buy an entire new cloak.

 

Dipper scowled, angry that he'd been beaten. However, this wasn't over. No.

 

A sly smile working it's way onto his face, the boy looked up at Pacifica.

 

“Hey Pacifica? How would you like to help me prank my sister back?”

 

“What? But you're a boy!”

 

Dipper blinked, unable to understand the logic behind that. So instead, he simply rolled with it.

 

“Maybe so. But how would you like to get a peek at my sister's room...?”

 

~~0~~0~~0~~

 

Two weeks later, Mabel strolled into her room, only to freeze at the mess.

 

And by mess, she meant the vandalization of every poster she owned via glitter-glue.

 

“DIPPER!”

 


	5. Hot 'N Sweaty

He pulled lightly on his collar, feeling very uncomfortable. His skin felt like it was on fire and his mouth was strangely dry. He glared down at the journal in his hands, trying to read about dragons or some other creature. For the first time in ever, Dipper couldn't focus on his obsession.

 

No, the blonde girl across the park was stealing all his attention away.

 

Wiggling against the tree a bit, Dipper could feel the rough bark scratch along his back. Grass tickled him from underneath, brushing gently against his pants. Blinking widely, Dipper raised the book higher and brought it closer to his now burning face. Maybe if he couldn't see the blonde, he would be able to focus more.

 

Dipper broke his convection about two minutes in. Her loud and infectious laugh seemed to pierce his defenses, breaking his eardrums in the most wonderful of ways and filling his normally organized brain with chaotic half-thoughts that went as quickly as they came.

 

Letting out a hiss between his teeth, Dipper glanced over the top of his book to glare at her, only to feel his angry gaze freeze.

 

She seemed to be hanging out with a couple of other girls. The three of them were playing around with glow-sticks, waving them around like wands while saying made-up Latin words.

 

Dipper only subconsciously noted their antics. His normally calm and collected mind had ground to a halt. His dark, unearthly blue eyes were wide and mindless as he watched the girl throw back her head and let out another laugh, metal-filled teeth glinting brightly under the summer sun.

 

A bead of sweat slithered down the nape of his neck.

 

Her bright hair was also shiny under the sun, full and thick; obviously well-cared for. Her dimples were large, taking up her entire face, leaving lines in her skin.

 

A few more droplets of sweat collected over his forehead, glinting like stars.

 

She flapped her sleeves around wildly, slapping her air. Glow-sticks poked out, barely glowing in the daytime.

 

Dipper shifted around in his seat once more, energy coursing through him. He could feel sweat collect at the more disgusting parts of his body. His face felt like it was on fire and he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the free-spirited girl.

 

What did she do to him? What sort of magic was this? It _had_ to be magic, after all. Somehow, she cursed him to become paralyzed with the sound of her voice and sweat like some sort of animal.

 

Dipper tore his eyes away and flipped to the page about Sirens, only to be disappointed when he read that they were strictly sea creatures.

 

If that girl, _Pacifica_ , wasn't a creature, then how was she affecting him like this? What sort of powers _could_ do something like this?

 

Snapping the book close with a huff, Dipper shakily stood up and tried his best to look smooth while dusting himself off. However, as soon as he saw (and smelled) the sweat stains under his arms, snapped his cloak over himself and stalked away back home.

 

He'd have to take a shower before trying to solve this mystery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what other people say, Dipper is an oblivious tween who sweats to much in any universe.


	6. A Tap at Two

 

The dryness in her mouth is what wakes her up.

 

Pushing herself up, Pacifica rubs her eyes lightly, feeling the weight of her sleepy eyes clearly. Lightly popping her neck, the blonde glances at the clock next to her.

 

The slightly dimmed numbers read two thirty-four am.

 

Glancing over, Pacifica stared over at Gideon's sleeping form. His chest rose and fell, slow and steep. Soft snores escaped his lips, audible over the silence of the house.

 

Dragging her chapped tongue over her equally dry lips, the blonde hopped out of bed gently, trying her best not to let the wooden boards creak under her steps. Slipping her favorite fluffy pink bunny slippers onto her now cold feet, she gave her pet chicken, Clucky, a once over as she slipped out of the room, slippers helping her step quietly.

 

Easing the door closed, the blonde tip-toed down the stairs, using the rail to guide her down in the dark.

 

Turning into the kitchen, she proceeded to grab a cup out of the cabinet and let some water trickle down into it, still trying her best to stay as quiet as possible.

 

It was a hard thing to do, she would admit. She wasn't exactly a quiet person to begin with and with the silence of the night surrounding them, it was hard not to notice every rattle of the windows, every brush of leaves outside, every creak of the house shifting, every soft knock on the front door...

 

Pacifica's blood ran cold.

 

Clenching her cup tightly in her hand, thirst forgotten, the blonde cranked her head over to where the sound was coming from, nearly certain it was just her wild imagination playing tricks on her. Surely, no one would go knocking at a door at two thirty in the morning.

 

After a pause, the set of knocks came again, less staccato and perfect than before and slightly louder. There was a desperation behind the noise, a certain distress that called to her.

 

Pacifica wouldn't call herself stupid, but nor would she call herself a genius. She freely admit that Gideon was smarter than her when it came to things such as books and useless trivia and maybe even common sense but that didn't mean she was stupid compared to him, nor did it mean she didn't possess common sense herself. Everything in her mind was screaming at her to go and wake up Bud, or Gideon, or even Clucky. Whatever it was behind the door, it was not something she wanted to meet late at night. Or would it be early morning? She didn't really know.

 

The knocks grew even louder and more distressed. There was a panic behind each one and they were no longer perfectly staccato, but rough and ragged.

 

Pacifica had common sense, to a degree. But if there was one thing she listened to before all others, it was her heart and her heart told her that someone (or something, at this point, it _really_ wouldn't be surprising) was outside. Panicking. Possibly hurt. Who was she to turn someone (or something) away if they needed help?

 

Placing her cup down on the table, she carefully crept to the door, careful to try and not bump into anything along the way. Scraping her side against the rough counter by accident, she held in a hiss of pain as she reached the door.

 

The knocking was still persistent and was growing ever louder the longer she waited. Peering out the screen, she couldn't see anything besides the inky blackness that was the night. Maybe Gideon was right in wanting a porch-light...

 

Steadying her breath, Pacifica squared her shoulders. Fear was laced through her veins, cold and deadly. It was now or never.

 

Grabbing the freezing doorknob, she quickly unlocked the hatch, hearing a clear squeak in protest as she yanked the door open.

 

Standing there, in all his mysterious and creepy glory, was none other than Dipper Pines himself.

 

She still couldn't see much, but she knew that was who it was. His eyes glowed dimly in the darkness, along with his amulet secured tightly around her neck. Not only that, but now that the door wasn't in the way, she could clearly make out the lanky and tall outline of his body.

 

“Dipper?” She whispered in both confusion and slight fear. She was frozen both on the inside and the outside, unsure of what to do and unsure of what to say.

 

The boy stared at her for a handful of seconds before closing the gap between their bodies with a coupe of long strides. Reaching up, he gripped her biceps in an iron grip.

 

“Dipper?!” She questioned again in a louder whisper, fear closing her esophagus up, making it impossible for her to talk any louder.

 

“Pa...Pacifica. I-I need your help.” The teen hissed into her ear.

 

With the normally stoic boy so close, Pacifica could easily smell the tang of iron that wafted around him, thick and vile in her nostrils and throat.

 

The smell of blood.

 

She could feel the dark liquid drip onto her pajamas, horrible and sickening. Her stomach twisted up into knots and she felt as if she were going to throw up.

 

“Dipper...What are- Why-” Just like the psychotic boy, she too couldn't seem to get a straight question out of her mouth.

 

His grip tightened around her arms.

 

“Will. You. Help. Me.” The boy ground out. She could hear the clenching and grinding of his teeth in her ear as well as his hot and sticky breath on her cheek. More blood seeped into her clothes. Her skin touching the leaking blood felt too hot while the rest of her simply felt frozen.

 

“Yes.” She replied softly, eyes widening at her acceptance. She would've thought it was him making her agree to his demands but he wasn't touching his amulet. She had agreed on her own terms. Once again, her mind (which sounded a lot like Gideon) screamed at her to tear away from the unstable boy and scream. Scream, yell, and shout until someone came to help her. However, she was a girl who wore her heart on her sleeves, who always listened to her gut feelings and instincts and went on from there and despite the horror she felt at the boy gripping her tightly, despite the blood who she both did and didn't hope was his drip down, despite his abnormal crazed eyes boring into her with and intensity she didn't know was possible, despite all the abhorrence had for the teen known as Dipper Pines, her heart and need to help and take care won over. All in a single answer in a split second.

 

“Yes.” She repeated just as soft as before.

 

The boy groaned, whether in pain or relief she couldn't tell and moved his arms to drape across her shoulders. His breathing,which she hadn't noticed before, was sharp and agitated. Terror replaced by worry, she lead him deeper into the house, still trying to be as quiet as possible. Deciding the kitchen was the best place to go to avoid permanent blood stains and detection, the blonde guided him into one of the chairs. It took some whispered, calming hums to get him to let go. After he separated himself from her, she turned to flick on the lights. She had to see what the damage was, after all.

 

Turning around, Pacifica felt all the blood in her face drain out and freeze into her toes for what had to be the millionth time that night.

 

Dipper was much more red than blue.

 

His nice button-up was completely soaked in a deep red, parts still clearly wet and dripping to the floor. Drying blood caked his hair, ruffling it up giving him a slightly insane look. Drying blood coated most his skin as well, it too drying leaving cracks of thin skin shining through. As expected, not even his pants and shoes made it through, both being soaked along with the shirt.

 

Pacifica's threw her hands up to cover her face in horror. Normally, she would've cracked a joke, something along the lines of _Nice color change. Blue was so last year anyways._ Or even _Nice Summerween costume!_ However, the pure gore in front of her blocked any oncoming jokes.

 

Well, the gore was a part of it. Another was his eyes.

 

Dipper always had a certain _smugness_ around himself, an _I'm better than you and I know it_ aura that always made one feel small in his presence. Coupled along with his ice-like eyes that were sharp, cold, calculating, with just a hint of instability. Dipper was a force to be reckoned with.

 

However, all that was gone in his gaze currently. His bright blueish eyes were not just like ice, but _were_ ice. They had a certain finality, a certain deadness in them that made all the hairs on the back of Pacifica's stand up on in. The hints of instability before, the slight _offness_ he had about him was as obvious as day now. Before, it was terrifying but now is was, in a word, _saddening_. What happened to make Dipper so broken? To tear him into pieces like this?

 

Feeling movement leak back into her bones, Pacifica took a couple of steps towards the boy. Wary and slow, like she'd treat a wild animal, she maneuvered around him to grab a few towels. Making sure her back was never fully turned to him, she wet both of the towels, wringing excess water out of them as she went.

 

“I need to get the blood off you.” Pacifica stated, glancing down as she did so.

 

Dipper didn't reply. Like he didn't even hear her in the first place. Shuffling up besides the boy, she made a move to wipe some of the dried liquid off his face.

 

She didn't realize what a big mistake she made until a hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Automatically, her other hand grabbed onto the hand twisting her wrist while hisses of pain escaped her clenched teeth.

 

“Dipper!” She gasped, feeling her bones shift in response.

 

Her pained cry seemed to bring Dipper out of his episode. Eyes blinking slowly, he released her wrist, letting his fingers trail softly at the bruise she knew was going to form there.

 

“...Sorry.” He whispered so softly, she thought it to be her imagination.

 

Taking control of herself, Pacifica let out a small sigh. “May I wipe your skin clean?” She asked.

 

Dipper gave her a small nod.

 

Slowly and gently, she rubbed the thick blood away, watching as his skin turned a slight pink color under the treatment as humanity returned to his pallor. In turn, the towels turned a deep and splotchy ruby color. She'd have to throw them out.

 

After his face, she moved on to his neck, hyper aware of how tense his shoulders got while around the area and the way he watched her with narrowed eyes, almost as if he was expecting her to try and hurt him.

 

The look drove a stake in her heart. She could never bring herself to harm somebody in this condition, not even Dipper Pines.

 

Finishing up on his neck, she moved to his hands. Holding a dripping wrist in one hand, she scrubbed his knuckles gently, feeling broken skin beneath her fingers. After clearing the blood up, her suspicions cam true when met with his split and bruising knuckles.

 

She stared at the wounds for half a second before proceeding onto the fingers and palm.

 

A soft sigh escaped the lips of the boy she was cleaning. Looking over to him, she saw his eyes darkened, staring down at his blood-soaked clothes with an unreadable expression. Feeling suddenly self-conscious for whatever reason, she quickly finished up, deciding that a cutical scrubber was the only way to clean his slightly broken nails.

 

She moved onto the next hand. Unlike his right, the left didn't have any wounds on it. Just like his right, Dipper let out another nearly inaudible sigh as she rubbed his palm.

 

Was it just her, or was it getting a bit hot in the kitchen?

 

Biting off a small chuckle at the saying that came to her mind, _can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen_ , She took a few small steps back.

 

His skin color returned to where she could see it, Pacifica knew that there was no way she would be able to allow Dipper to continue wearing his ruined clothes. Nor there was no way she'd let him keep them. There was no way to salvage them.

 

“Dipper,” She said softly, “You need to get the blood out of your hair and you need some new clothes.”

 

He gave a small grunt in reply.

 

Deciding that it was good she was at least being acknowledged, Pacifica continued on. “How about I lead you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up. I'll go find you some clothes to wear. Is that okay?”

 

“...Fine.” Dipper murmured after a pause.

 

Standing up slowly, Pacifica made sure that the teen was walking next to her instead of behind her as she lead him down the hall to the bathroom.

 

Flipping the florescent light on, she continued to start the water, making sure it wasn't too hot nor too cold.

 

“Okay, here is the shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.” She pointed out. Pulling open a cabinet, the blonde pulled out another towel and a washrag. She hung both next to the shower. “Here's a washrag to help get any excess...blood off you and here's a towel for you to dry off.” Pacifica gulped. “Okay?”

 

“Okay.” He replied, voice emotionless and dead.

 

“Okay. Oh, do you have any other...wounds?” She asked, feeling awkward.

 

Dipper's eyes widened before darkening once again. Turmoil was clear in his gaze as he glared coldly at her.

 

Feeling fearful once again, Pacifica quickly put her hands up in the international symbol for surrender and squeaked out, “Just asking! There's a lot of blood and if your hurt I'll need to patch you up and-”

 

Dipper cut her voice off by lifting part of his shirt up, revealing a clean stab wound through his side. It didn't seem to be bleeding, but she was sure some of the blood on his shirt had come for it.

 

“I-I don't know much about healing.” Was all he said.

 

Steadying her breathing, Pacifica gave a small nod. “Make sure not to reopen it, if you can. I'll wrap it when your done.

 

Pacifica turned to slip past the boy and leave him to his privacy. However, a sharp grab and tug on her forearm spun her right into him again. Only a few inches apart, she could clearly feel the body heat radiating off him. Or perhaps that was just the water. It was getting foggy, after all.

 

He stared down at her, eyes sharp and cold like before, yet still carried the same intense deadness they've had all night.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He hissed right in her face. “Why are you- you helping me?”

 

She could feel his hand tremble slightly as well as a slight sparkle in the corner of his eye. Was Dipper _crying?_

 

Pacifica paused. Why was she helping Gideon's archenemy? The teen who has tried to kill both him and her?

 

She was speaking before she even registered words were slipping out of her mouth. “Because I could never turn anyone away who needs help. No one deserves that; not even you.”

 

Her confession seemed to surprise him. Letting go of her arm, the boy turned away and said nothing.

 

She left before he could start stripping.

 

Standing outside the door, Pacifica could still feel the burning of her cheeks.

 

Ignoring the strange feeling in her gut, Pacifica sneaked back into the gift shop, nabbing a clean cougar shirt off the rack. Unfortunately, the shack didn't sell any sort of pants so she simply slipped into Deuce's break room and stole an extra pair of shorts and a belt for Dipper to use. It wouldn't fit well, but it was better than nothing. Leaving the room, the blonde silently thanked the handyman for keeping extra clothes in case of emergency.

 

Licking her dry lips, Pacifica recalled that the reason she even went downstairs in the first place was to get a glass of water. Said glass was still sitting on the counter-top. Grabbing it, she gulped down the lukewarm liquid in one fell swoop. She really needed that.

 

Setting the cup down next to the sink, Pacifica went back to the bathroom, hopping Dipper was done. The longer the shower was on, the more likely someone would wake up. Obviously, Bud and Gideon would know Dipper was here by morning but she'd rather tell them when they woke on their own and not woken up by a bunch of noises.

 

Leaning an ear against the bathroom door, Pacifica noted that the water was shut off.

 

She lightly tapped on the wood, hopefully getting Dipper's attention.

 

“Dipper? Are you done? I have some clothes here for you...”

 

Hearing a muffled confirmation, Pacifica tightly closed her eyes and opened the door.

 

“You are covered, right?” She asked, feeling more awkward than ever before.

 

“Yes.” He replied.

 

Cracking her eyes open, Pacifica couldn't see much through the mist that had collected. However, she could make out Dipper's nearly naked shape in the precipitation, towel wrapped tightly around his hips.

 

Feeling her cheeks burn with a slight blush, Pacifica quickly handed the other the clothes. “Here. The pants probably won't fit, but the belt should help some.” Opening up another cabinet, the blonde pulled out a first aid kit. “Come into the kitchen when your down so I can wrap your wound.” Kepping her eyes on the boy as best she could, Pacifica back tracked out of the room and closed the door.

 

It didn't take long for her to get the rubbing alcohol and bandages out. She didn't know much about first aid, but people in the movies always disinfected wounds and wrapped them up tightly. She'd just have to go by their example.

 

She was closing the kit by the time Dipper padded into the room. All his previous clothes were gone, most likely still on the bathroom floor. He carried his shirt over his shoulder while his amulet was tied tightly around his left wrist. As she expected, the over sized pants fit him poorly, though the belt did seem to be helping some.

 

She couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at the teen. She'd never seen Dipper in normal clothing. It was either his costume or something equally, if not more, formal.

 

It also didn't help that she was a teenage girl in the same room as a shirtless teenage boy.

 

Burying the small butterfly knots in her stomach, Pacifica let out a deep breath. “Okay, come here so I can wrap that.” She pointed at his wound.

 

Dipper slowly sat down in the same kitchen chair as before, back ramrod straight. Grabbing the disinfectant and a wipe, she ideally noted that his hair was still messy due to the shower and how for once, she couldn't see his strange birthmark he was named after.

 

Dipper sat like a statue as she applied the alcohol. It should have stung a bit but either Dipper didn't care about the pain or it was doing nothing to the partially closed wound. Mentally shrugging, Pacifica wrapped the bandages around his torso tightly, feeling his skin give away from the weight. After the girl pulled away, Dipper proceeded to pull on his new shirt over his head, ruffling his brunette hair even more.

 

“There.” She said gently as she finished it off. “That should hold. I'll go get your old clothes and thr-”

 

“Burn them.”

 

“What?”

 

Dipper stood up suddenly, surprising her enough to take a couple of steps back.

 

“We need to burn them.”

 

Pacifica blinked in response.

 

Dipper had said _we_.

 

As in the both of them.

 

“Okay. Okay. Let's go burn them and then I'll clean up the bathroom.” Pacifica glanced down at the many dried droplets of blood. “Well, all the stains in general, I guess.”

 

Making sure Dipper was still in her field of view, the two once again returned to the bathroom. Lifting up his spoiled clothes, Pacifica ignored the now wet blood that was surely staining her slippers and stepped outside.

 

“Let me go grab a lighter the-”

 

“That won't be needed.” Dipper interrupted again. She noticed that he was gripping his amulet quite tightly. She also noticed that said amulet actually had a small fracture in it.

 

She didn't ask why.

 

Turning off the lights just in case, Pacifica lead Dipper out the backdoor and partially into the treeline behind the house, ignoring the warning Gideon always gave her about wandering in the woods at night.

 

Soft moonlight glittered off the grass, a thin waxing crescent high above. A milky band of stars cut through the night sky, equal in brightness to the moon.

 

She was hyper aware of every small _hoot_ of an owl and every small snuffle of a mouse in the bushes.

 

She was also aware of the teen keeping pace with her so closely that he'd brush against her once in awhile. He didn't comment on the incidents so she felt no need to bring it up. This entire night had been filled with bizarre happenings and horror. All she wanted was a glass of water.

 

Finally, the two reached a place where the fire wouldn't be noticed by the shack behind them.

 

Pacifica carefully placed the clothes in a messy heap in patch of dirt. Hopefully, this wouldn't start a forest fire.

 

Returning to her place besides Dipper, she watched from the corner of her eye as his amulet glowed in his hand, turquoise and cold.

 

She watched in amazement as the clothes went up in an ethereal fire, flames the same eerie glow as the amulet, producing no actual smoke or even heat.

 

Turning away from the sight before her, Pacifica stared up at Dipper's face.

 

The light from the fire threw sharp edges of darkness onto his face, giving him an unnatural, creepy look. His face was contorted in an a look of pure pain, lips turned down in a sharp frown. His eyes reflected the fire, filled with an intense look of pain and what could only be described as regret. Once again, she saw the glimmer of tears prick his tear ducts.

 

The two watched as the fire died down and the inky darkness take back the night.

 

There was nothing left of his clothes. Not even ashes,

 

As if they never existed in the first place.

 

Pacifica didn't know how long they stood there, staring at the empty patch of dirt.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, bather in milky light from the heavens above, the blonde could see Dipper's chest rise and fall much to rapidly to be normal.

 

However, no tears fell.

 

She wasn't so sure what made her do it. Maybe it was the fact that the normal stoic teen seemed so _broken_ and _human._ Maybe it was the fact that she herself was exhausted both physically and mentally. Maybe she just wanted the touch of another human being.

 

Whatever the case was, she found herself hugging Dipper tightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck, smelling in the standard unscented soap they had, his own earthy musk, and the slight tang of blood. The scents made her stomach roll. Whether it was in a good way or bad way, she couldn't tell.

 

She expected the boy to shove her away, to scoff and hiss.

 

But he did none of those things.

 

Tentatively, as it he wasn't entirely sure in what he was doing, he wrapped his own arms around her waist, crushing her closer to him.

 

The two stayed like that, sharing in each others' body warmth and, strangely enough, calming scent.

 

“Dipper?” Pacifica whispered into his ear.

 

“Hm?” he muttered back, nostrils pushing slow and warm air over her cheek, heating up the flesh in a light blush.

 

“Could you tell me...tell me what happened?” She asked uncertainly.

 

His arms tightened around her, locking her in place so she was flush against him. Terror, for the millionth time that night, welled up inside her.

 

However, Dipper didn't hurt her. Didn't try to grind her bones, Didn't try and cut her open. He was quiet. Almost too quiet. She couldn't even hear him breath.

 

“...Mabel...gone...Because of...me...”

 

Closing her eyes tightly, Pacifica felt tears run down her cheeks, staining his new shirt.

 

If he couldn't cry, than she'll do it for him. It was the least she could do, after all.

 


	7. Field Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous!Dipper

He narrowed his eyes, clutching his journal tightly in his right hand under his cloak. Making sure he wouldn't be noticed, he once again peeked out from behind the building.

 

Down the sidewalk, walking with a small bounce to her step, dressed in all neon, blonde hair waving back and forth, was none other than Pacifica.

 

The girl he couldn't seem to get out of his mind recently.

 

She was everywhere, it seemed. Every blonde he saw, anything neon or ridiculously bright reminded him of her.

 

And Dipper couldn't seem to figure it out. He'd spent days slaving over his books, diving deep into all the magic he could ever possibly know, but nothing seemed to fit. She didn't fit any criteria so far. Everything pointed to her being a normal human teenager.

 

Seeing how he was getting nowhere in his research, Dipper had decided to do the next best thing- field work.

 

It didn't take long to find the blonde. Pacifica was quite possibly the loudest person he'd ever met. Brightest too, now that he thought about it. Also happiest. He'd never seen the girl without a beaming , braces-filled smile smile on her face.

 

And all this simply infuriated him even more.

 

But not quite as much as the boy walking besides her.

 

Gideon. That little twerp. Dipper thought savagely, feeling his insides twist with the strangest sense of frustration...and something else.

 

Currently, the twosome were simply walking along side-by-side, their pet chicken between him.

 

Who in their right mind keeps a chicken as a pet? Dipper thought as he quickly stepped onto the sidewalk to follow, keeping far enough back so the two wouldn't notice him but close enough to trail them. His steps were silent as he moved, perfect and calculated. Just like everything he did.

 

He could hear Pacifica's laughter like a siren, loud and cheerful. His heart pumped faster in his chest. Dipper ignored the feeling.

 

Dipper paid no mind to their meaningless conversation as he watched the boy and girl moved. Sometimes, Gideon would brush up against Pacifica, causing another sharp sting of anger flash through him.

 

Well, at least that's what he thought it was. He wasn't so sure what emotion he was feeling. Mabel was the one who followed her heart. Not him.

 

Pacifica whipped off the smaller boy's hat, ruffling his hair lightly before putting it back on sideways, causing complaints to rise up from the boy.

 

Dipper fought the urge to grab his amulet and smash the white-haired boy into a nearby wall.

 

Gideon bumped her back with his shoulder, laughing lightly along with Pacifica's loud guffaws.

 

Every second, the urge to hurt the kid got stronger and stronger.

 

Ugh. What is wrong with me today? Why do I care that Pacifica hangs around a kid with white hair? Why should I care that he makes her laugh and smile and happy? Why do I care he has a nickname for him?

 

Dipper blinked at his thoughts, quickly diving down an alley as his cheeks burned slightly.

 

He knew what this feeling was now.

 

But he refused to acknowledge it.

 

Shaking his head and ignoring his thoughts, he continued to pursue the others, lightly gripping his amulet as he imagined all the things he could do to his archival.

 

Such as chop his arms of so he couldn't reach out and touch Pacifica anymore.

 

Or, better yet, simply fry his nerves all together so he could never feel anything ever again.

 

He could cut out his vocal cords so he could never speak to Pacifica again.

 

Scoop out his eyes so he could never see her blonde hair again.

 

Well, boiling them sounded better. Much more painful.

 

Before he fried his nerves, he could peel each and every fingernail off, ripping out the root so there was no chance they could ever grown back.

 

He could do the same with his teeth as well.

 

More and more gory images filled the teens mind, causing his eyes to grow brighter and more intense. Yes, he had many options when it came to dealing with Gideon.

 

Because Gideon wasn't just an annoyance anymore.

 

No, he was an enemy.

 


	8. A Night to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacifica and Dipper dancing after Northwest Manor Noir

She watched as the common folk ran and danced around, stuffing themselves with food as they enjoyed the open party. A smile stretched across her face as she saw a number of townsfolk happily splash around in the cider fountain, laughing merrily the entire time.

Rolling her shoulders, Pacifica looked around the room, easily naming off all the townsfolk, even seeing a traumatized Gideon being chased by a boy-crazed Mabel.

However, she still didn't see the person she was looking for.

"C'mon. C'mon. I know your still here." She muttered under her breath, narrowing her eyes under the bright lights above.

 _There!_ She thought. Lifting up her literally glowing neon dress, Pacifica weaved her way through the throng of people to reach the other side.

Side stepping one of the more burly townsfolk, Pacifica could clearly see Dipper leaning against the wall, a slight scowl across his face.

"Hey, Dipper!" She called as she approached the teen. "Don't tell me you regret letting everyone in."

Dipper's gaze focused on her. Arms crossed, he twitched his lips, most likely collecting his thoughts.

"It's not like this matters." He finally said, giving a sweeping gesture to the people before him. "Next year the doors will be closed again, like always."

Pacifica felt a touch of a frown at his pessimistic attitude, though it didn't last long. "Yeah, but that's wayyy in the future! Gotta live in the now!"

Dipper rolled is eyes. "You got that from a television show."

Pacifica lightly punched him in the shoulder, surprising the brunette. "That doesn't matter. What does matter is this awesome party that your missing! Even Mabel is enjoying herself!"

The two turned to watch an excited Mabel chase a terrified Gideon around the room again.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" He wailed as the girl cackled madly from behind.

"See? Fun!" Pacifica cheered.

Dipper looked away from her, slight uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't know..." He muttered.

Pacifica gave him one of her too bright award winning smiles. "Good enough! Now let's go bust some moves!" Grabbing Dipper by the arm, she hauled the poor boy from his solitary spot against the wall to the middle of the insane dance floor.

Dipper froze as the mass of bodies pulsated around him. He'd never been in this situation before. What was he supposed to do?

"Pacifica, I don't, um, I can't dance like this..." He said awkwardly.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you can. Everyone can!" She grabbed his hands suddenly, lifting them up and started to swing their arms together in unison. "See?" The blonde started twisted her hips back and forth while bouncing to the beat and nodding her head, all at the same time. "Everyone can dance. You just gotta find your groove and go for it!"

Dipper struggled to follow her movements, feeling hopelessly awkward and embarrassed. The heat built up around him, suffocating him slightly. Looking at the girl happily dancing away in front of him, he couldn't help the tinge of a blush from reaching his cheeks while his hands got slick with sweat. Ignoring the voice of Mabel inside his head teasing him about his sweating problem, Dipper focused on the girl before him, watching her blonde hair swing wildly while her blue eyes sparkled. Carefully, he dipped himself into the music, letting the beat guide his feet and movements.

For the first time in...well, ever really, Dipper let himself go.

And  _damn_ did it feel good.

Grabbing Pacifica's hands, he swung the girl closer, spinning her around while letting the natural swing of music take them both across the dance floor. The blonde matched his pace easily, swinging her hips all the same while keeping time with his own steps. The two's eyes glowed bright as they watched each others moves intensely, becoming both one with the music and one with each other.

Sweat poured off both of them, glistening in the light like small stars. Dipper's normally gelled back hair came undone, poofing up in the the back while hanging low in his face in the front. Pacifica's blonde locks also became disheveled, frizzing up wildly and slipping out of the bun she had.

Faces hot, the two pressed flush against one another as the fast song finally came to an end. The two gasped for air, ribs expanding against each other in rhythm.

The two gazed at each other in the eyes, lost to the moment in time they had got themselves into. Right then, it didn't matter if they were enemies or not, didn't matter that they had just beaten a ghost and restored a promise one hundred fifty years too late, didn't matter that one of them had been turned into wood just about an hour before. Nothing mattered at all in that single moment but the hot breath they gasped on each others cheeks and the strong hold they had on one another.

But like every moment, the magic came to an end. Blinking and realizing what was happening, Pacifica felt herself flush. Grateful that her face was already red, she pulled away from Dipper, smile still on her face.

"You liar." She teased.

Dipper, slowly coming down from his high, cocked his head at her, giving the blonde an out-of-character questioning gaze.

"Huh?"

"You said you couldn't dance, but you were  _lying._ With a capital L!"

Dipper held the blonde's sky-blue gaze for a second longer. Slowly, a small grin worked it's way onto his face, warm and true for the first time in ever.

"I guess your right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, title is cliche, I know. Still find it fitting, though.  
> I might not update tomorrow because of school, just so you guys know.


	9. Blinded

"...No." Dipper muttered.

Pacifica let out another sigh. Though Dipper couldn't see her currently, he could only imagine the expression she had.   
  
"Dipper, you need to eat." She explained slowly to him.   
  
"I can eat fine by myself!" The teen snapped, irritated and embarrassed.   
  
A small chuckle came from his back right.   
  
"Yeah and that's why you keep spilling soup all over yourself." The familiar voice of quite possibly the most annoying person in the world said.   
  
Growling under his breath, Dipper grabbed his spoon and chucked it in Gideon's general direction. By the sound of distress the boy made, it seemed he had hit his target. Dipper smirked.   
  
"Ow! Ya know, we don't hav'ta help ya."   
  
"Gideon!" Pacifica gasped. "We can't just turn someone away, especially if they're a friend."   
  
Both boys spluttered. "He's our enemy!" Gideon protested just as Dipper said, "I am not anyone's friend."   
  
Pacifica's pout was clear in her voice. "Well, your my friend." She stated proudly.   
  
Dipper scoffed.   
  
There was the sound of a drawer opening and closing and then the clank of what was most likely another spoon against the bowl in front of him. Warmed metal with broth pressed against his lips.   
  
"Eat. You haven't eaten today at all. How are you going to get your eyesight back if you don't take care of yourself?"   
  
"How is he going to get his eyesight back at all if he can't read?" Gideon wondered out loud, smirking slightly.   
  
Pacifica felt a wider grin slide into her face. "Easy, you're going to research for him."   
  
"What?!"   
  
Dipper couldn't help the malicious smirk that graced his features. Having his enemy help him? A part of him burned at the fact he needed help with  _ anything _ , especially something to do with magic. Another, much more prideful feeling filled him up as well for the fact that his enemy was being forced to help him.   
  
It was a delicious but bitter taste.   
  
"You heard me. Now go get your journal and figure this out!" Pacifica ordered.   
  
"But- but...!"   
  
Dipper practically  _ radiated _ superiority as he sneered, "Better listen to her, Gideon. A woman scorned is something to be feared, after all."   
  
Still spluttering with indignation, Dipper heard the scrape of Gideon's chair as the boy stood up and stomped upstairs.   
  
Still grinning, Dipper couldn't have prepared himself for a spoon to be crammed down his mouth, forcing a stream of salty tasting broth down his throat. He could almost see the look on Pacifica's face in his mind's eye.   
  
"Now eat."

 


	10. A New Flash of Perspective

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty pretty please with chocolate ice cream and neon sprinkles on top?"

Pacifica sighed as she looked at Gideon's hopeful face, cheeks puffed out, giving her the most adorable puppy-dog look in the history of puppy-dog looks.

"Aw, you  _know_ the puppy-dog look always works, you cheater." The blonde pouted as she pulled on her purple sneakers, bottoms flashing with its pink lights.

Gideon beamed at her, before letting out a roof-rattling sneeze. "Thank you, Paz! I promise I'll make this up to you."

Pacifica grumbled as her cousin let out another sneeze, the white-haired boy rubbing his cherry-red nose afterwords.

"Don't forget the journal, Paz. Page is already bookmarked."

The blonde flipped through the journal, finding the bookmark easily enough. On the page was a carefully drawn flower of some sort, almost looking like a lily. Considering the inked in background the drawing was sitting in, it appeared that the lily was floating in midair.

"Storm Lilies" Pacifica wondered out loud, not liking the sound of it or the weather outside.

"They only bloom right before magically-enhanced storms. They're really rare and apparently have a lot of magical properties and stuff like if you stuff some in your ears, you'll remember something you forgot and if you rub it on a rash, that spot will never ever get a rash again and if you eat it, your breath will stay minty-fresh  _forever!_ " At this point in his rambling, Gideon's eye's had gone wide, pale hands gripping his chubby cheeks in childlike wonder. "Plus, they're really, really beautiful!"

Pacifica swished some spit around in her mouth, contemplating. "Well, I do like minty-fresh breath..." The girl trailed off, staring out the window. "And they bloom before storms, right? Not afterwords?"

"Right before, so there's no chance you'll get hit by lightening."

_That's not really what I'm worried about._  Pacifica thought to herself, her heart clenching. However, on the outside, she simply gave her sick cousin a wide grin. "Pfft. As if light-en-ing has ever stopped me!"

Gideon chuckled lightly before letting out another sneeze. "It's pronounced  _lightening_ , Paz."

The girl let out another playful huff of air. "To-ma-toe, ta-ma-toe." she drawled, snapping the journal shut. Skipping over to the closet, she quickly pulled out her bright yellow galoshes with duck-faces on them along with a purple poncho covered in green dots. Lastly, she grabbed her small Tinker-bell umbrella, tying the string at the end to her wrist.

"Well, I'm off to get some Storm Lilies!" The blonde called out to her friend.

Gideon gave her another beaming smile. "You're the absolute  _best_ , Paz. Thank you so much."

"Of course, of course!" She waved her hand dismissively. "What are cousin's for? Now you just tucker yourself in and get some rest. When you wake, I'll have some flowers to give you."

Gideon gave her a sleepy smile, nuzzling himself deeper into his blankets.

"Bye Paz."

"Night-night Giddy."

Shutting the door to their room, Pacifica gripped her umbrella tight in her hand, worry already sweeping over her.

_They bloom before. They bloom before._ She chanted in her head, turning and starting down the stairs, each old step creaking lightly.

Reaching the front door, she called out to the house, "Bud! I'm leaving to go into a dark forest before a thunderstorm to get some flowers!"

The blonde lightly tilted her head, part of her hoping that Bud would tell her it was much to dangerous to go out and not let her leave and the other part guilty for hoping that in the first place.

"Don't forget my cream!" Bud replied, having obviously misunderstood Pacifica's question.

Shuddering in disgust, Pacifica rolled her eyes and slipped out the door, making sure to close the door all the way.

Facing the forest, the girl let out a sharp breath from her nose, clenching one hand on her umbrella and the other at her side to stop herself from shaking. Squaring her shoulders, the blonde made sure not to look up at the swirling storm above as she stepped into the woods.

The forest during a storm was...different. Already, after taking just a single step inside, the air pressed in all around her, thick and heavy with precipitation ready to fall. The trees twisted around the the wind, foliage brushing against each other in angry growls. The sounds sent shivers up her spine, causing flashes of fear to run rampant through her heart. Steadying her breathing once again, she set off. Her galoshes stomped heavily over the loose dirt, snapping twigs and crushing leaves underfoot easily enough, the sounds drifting up lightly to her ears. The racket of different creatures and beasts, natural and unnatural alike echoed weakly around the forest, only faintly heard.

Rolling her shoulders, Pacifica hummed a cheery tune under her breath, putting a light skip in her step as she went to take her mind off her surroundings. Cracking open the journal Gideon gave her, the girl read through the page, struggling to make out the crooked cursive the author wrote in.

Apparently, the forest was full of strange and wondrous plants that had many magical properties, and Storm Lilies were no exception. Along with the uses Gideon had told her before, dropping Storm Lily nectar into one's eye allowed you the ability to see an eighth color! An  _eighth!_ Excitement filled Pacifica as she thought of all the possibilities she had with an eighth color. Dripping the nectar into your noes however gave you the ability to sneeze with your eyes open!

Grinning widely, Pacifica let her mind run through all the useful things Storm Lilies could be used for, letting her imagination take her reins. Wandering ever deeper into the forest, the girl wasn't paying attention as she daydreamed.

However, an upset grumble from the sky brought her mind back to reality, forcefully shoving her imagination out as fear filled her mind instead.

Though the thunder wasn't overly loud, it wasn't quiet either. However, in Pacifica's opinion,  _all_ thunder was too much thunder. Startling from the sound, the girl let out a small shriek, naturally grabbing a hold of the closest thing near her; a pine tree.

Shivering slightly, Pacifica brought her heightened breathing down, humming another cheery tune as soon as she was able to. As long as she kept looking at the bright-side of things, she would be okay. Carefully unwrapping her arms from the tree, she shook off the bits of bark that got on her. Picking p the journal where she had dropped it, the blonde tucked it away safely under her poncho, glad that she always made sure to make her clothing have extra-big pockets. Who knew being a snack-lover and sneaker would pay off in an important situation like this?

After making sure Gideon's journal was okay, Pacifica picked up the pace, staring around the forest to actually start looking for the flowers.

The journal said that Storm Lilies only bloomed right before a magically-enhanced storm. Though Pacifica knew well enough what a storm was, she wasn't so sure what the  _magically-enhanced_ part of that meant. Gideon hadn't really said anything, most likely assuming that Pacifica would understand what it meant.

Keeping her eyes peeled, Pacifica did what she always did when she didn't understand something; break it down to make it easier, a trick Gideon showed her a couple of years ago.

_So, magically pretty much means magic. So, like spells and stuff. And enhanced means improvement. So the storm has been magic-improved!_ She thought. Grinning widely at her discovery.

Unfortunately, the discovery did not help her find the lilies. Wandering ever deeper into the forest, Pacifica was highly aware of the sharp and cold wind picking up along with the steadily increasing oppressive force of the heavens bearing down on her. The air was sticky with humidity, making the hair on her head frizz up uncontrollably as the hair on her covered arms clung to her skin. Sweat pooled on her forehead from the temperature, her increasingly quickening pace, and her nerves.

A sharp, too-bright flash illuminated the sky above her, briefly throwing the forest around her into a world of sharp contrast between dark and light, creating twisted and abhorrent shadows. A snarl of thunder ripped from the jaws of the sky, full of rage and misery.

Pacifica did more than startle. Letting out a squeal, the girl stumbled, her foot catching easily on a root sending her tumbling to the ground...

...And down a steep hill.

The blonde rolled head-over-heels, dirt clinging onto her while branches ripped at her clothes and skin, leaving tears in both. Drops of blood welled up in the uneven cuts while tears streamed freely down the contours of her face. Screeching in both pain and shock, the girl couldn't stop her motion as continued to roll. Her world tumbled all around her, a maze of the hungry sky and the cold earth. Gray and brown-green flashed in her vision over and over, twisting together in nonsensical shapes.

More thunder roared above her, almost sounding like cruel and evil laughter. The sparks of lightening flashed ever brighter, sharp and dangerous. Terror filling the girl, Pacifica's mind was unable to form a thought. All the blonde knew was the ever-confusing world she saw spinning around her and the snarls of the wild sky above clashing with the sound of her frantic heartbeats.

Gray.

Brown.

Green.

Gray.

Brown.

Green.

Gray.

Brown.

Green.

Blue...

Pacifica rammed straight into someone at the bottom of the hill, bowling the figure over easily. Finally at a stop, the blonde groaned with pain as her brain slammed into her skull. Everything was still spinning around her, a confounding twirl of ugly colors. Next to her, the blue lump she smashed into groaned as well, all the while letting out small hisses of curses.

The lump slowly straightened itself out, growing taller. More colors came into focus; black and gray along with peach and brown.

The lump-  _no_ \- person was sitting on their knees. As soon as the colors stopped blending together, so did the shapes. The person was sitting on their knees, fleshy hand rubbing their head in a way so as to not disturb their hair. More groans- male- Pacifica identified, came from the figure.

"What the literal  _hell_."

The blood in Pacifica's veins ran cold.

She knew that voice, how could she not? All the threats to her cousin along with the sneers. She could even imagine the frozen look in his unnatural eyes; cruel and mocking filled with nothing but vileness and apathy. Oh yes, she knew that voice.

Dipper Pines.

Gasping at the realization that her situation had gotten  _so much worse_ , the blonde struggled to stand up, shallow cuts burning. Her right wrist screamed in pain as she put pressure on it trying to sit up. She had totally forgotten about the Tinker-bell umbrella she had tied there. As expected from a master knot-er like herself, the umbrella didn't fly off in her mad tumble. Instead, the item had bumped against her arm as the cord tightened, most definitely giving her some nasty bruises.

Focusing on her worn-out legs to get her up, Pacifica lifted herself into a sitting position, legs splayed out in front of her. More pain washed over her.

Ah, well. At least the world was mostly normal again.

Still grumbling, Dipper turned around to face her, a snarl on his lips while irritated fire danced in his eyes. A large cut bloomed across his left cheek, freely spilling blood down his face.

"Pacifica Northwest." The boy sneered. He took a threatening step closer. "What t-"

Before he could even start what he was saying, more lightening tore the sky open, throwing everything in it's too-bright stare. Thunder rumbled right afterwords, stretching open the already torn sky. It was so much louder than before as the trees themselves rattled with it's might. The wind was practically a gale as it howled all around them, tearing at the leaves above.

Letting out another shrill, fearful shriek, Pacifica jumped to her feet, terror halting her pain for now. The blonde went ahead and wrapped herself around the nearest object she could throw herself at.

That thing just so happened to be Dipper.

The teen, not expecting to be tackled, fell back on his butt with an  _oomph!_

"Paci-" the young magician started, his words dying in his throat as he stared down at the girl holding onto him. Giant tremors wracked her body as she hugged him tightly around the waist. Her head was buried into his chest, right underneath his amulet. Tears streamed down her face, hot and fast, staining his button-up.

The girl whose face was always a picture of a braces-filled grin, a girl whose eyes always sparkled with a childlike innocence and wonder, a girl who hummed and skipped wherever she went, a girl who flashed like a neon sign literally, a girl who could always stare straight into his eyes and not turn away with fear, a girl who had courage and bravery to spare...

Was sobbing in terror from the storm above. Terror strong enough to make her want to hold someone who had tried to kill and hurt her and those she loved multiple times.

Normally, Dipper would shove the girl away, spit on her, sneer at her weaknesses before dragging her back home to either use as blackmail or give to Mabel as a plaything.

However, Dipper  _wasn't_ feeling normal. A strange emotion, one only that had pooled in his gut years before whenever he saw Mabel get slapped, beat, or- or  _worse_ came back. The memory of the feeling was nearly alien to him, having not felt it in so long. Gently reaching up to pull the girl closer, Dipper hugged the blonde back.

The need to protect. That was what it was.

And it really  _was_ a need. It was foreign and bizarre and it confused him to no end but...

If there was one thing he absolutely  _loathed_ in this world, it was the sight of a terrified girl crying.

Flashbacks of Mabel shot through his mind. Her skin red and raw from the slaps. Flesh split open from the belt. Thighs bruised and battered from the-the...

Dipper shook his thoughts away.

Staring down at the girl, he saw that she had calmed down quite a bit, hiccuping slightly. Her head was still buried into his shirt however, tears and drool dripping on him. Dipper wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Sighing, the teen decided it was best to try and get this entire affair sorted out and over with as fast as possible.

"Pacifica." He stated once again. "What are you doing in the forest during a storm?"

The girl squeaked at the sound of his voice, having forgot who she had naturally grabbed hold of. Releasing the teen, the girl tried her best to pull back as far as possible only to twist her hurt wrist and trip over her own legs.

Tutting at the girl's antics, Dipper reached over and untied the umbrella, surprised at how well it was. knotted. Setting it down to the side, Dipper lightly touched his amulet, using his powers to straighten Pacifica up into a better position while keeping her trapped between his legs at the same time.

Ignoring the light blush that brushed against his cheeks at their position, Dipper repeated the question.

"I heard you the first time." Pacifica pouted. Terror was still running hot in her veins, but it wasn't as potent as before, which really didn't make much sense as she was currently in the presence of two of her fears.

"You still haven't given an answer." Dipper replied coolly, his lips pressed into an apathetic line.

The blonde frowned, debating on whether telling Dipper what she was here for. "Well, what are  _you_ here for, huh?" She snapped back.

Dipper tutted. "That's a Red Herring, Pacifica. Logical fallacy's aren't a good thing, you know. I would suggest that answering truthfully is the best option you have, but you probably already know that."

Scowling at the teen, Pacifica wondered what red fish had anything to do with the matter at hand. She knew a threat when she saw one- er, heard one. "Fine. I was looking for Storm Lilies."

Dipper blinked, not expecting to get an answer at all. However, it didn't really surprise him. "What do you want Storm lilies for?" He questioned.

"What  _wouldn't_ you want them for?" The blonde replied snarkily.

Dipper looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding lightly. "Fair enough." He said with a slight nod.

"Well, what are y-"

Thunder cut off Pacifica's question. Squeaking, she tried to move, unable to due to the grip of Dipper's magic. Her eye's widened in fear, the blue the color of the normally clear summer sky, darkened by the emotions running through her. Dipper licked his dry lips, feeling heated suddenly. Releasing his hold on her, Pacifica crashed back into him, whimpering slightly. Memories flashed through her mind.

Sitting outside.

Unable to get in.

All the windows rattling.

Lightening above her.

Then all around her.

Splitting the ground  _right next to her_ as thunder laughed from above...

The memories never seemed to stop.

Dipper wrapped his arms back around the girl, shaking his head. "You're never going to be able to get home in this state. The rain hasn't even started yet."

A drop of water splashed onto his cheek, tracing down his face like a tear.

Scowling up at the sky, Dipper closed his eyes in irritation. All he wanted to do was capture some natural electricity for a project he was working on, along with replenishing his stock of deer blood. He never asked to get crashed into by a terrified girl who was also his enemy, or feeling such weird and confusing feelings for her.

Looking back down at the blonde in his arms, Dipper softly whispered a spell into her ear, feeling her erratic breathing slow down as she fell into a deep sleep. Rolling his shoulders, Dipper lifted the girl up in his arms, careful to make sure her head was supported. Grunting at the weight, the boy carefully started making his way to where he knew the shed the family called a home was, the smell of sweet rain mixed with the floral scent of lilies wafting around him.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Blinking slowly, she sat up tiredly in her bed, feeling her bones crack happily in the stretch. Slight burns made there presence known as well, littered all over her body. Moving to pop her wrists, the blonde hissed at the sharp agony that sparked through her right hand, staring down at it to see said wrist swollen and purple, skin rubbed raw from where a cord had been.

Widening her eyes, Pacifica easily recalled the memories of what happened. The storm, the woods, the hunt for lilies, tripping and falling down a hill, literally running- well,  _rolling_  into Dipper and then, and then...

Staring around her, Pacifica did confirm that she indeed was inside her room, tucked into bed. Gideon was snoring across the room still, the nasal sound proof of his illness.

Swinging her feet out of bed, Pacifica noted that her galoshes and poncho were both removed. The galoshes were placed next the end table while her poncho, now fixed, was neatly folded on the end of her bed.

Glancing out the window to see nothing but the dark sky, it didn't take long to put two and two together to realize that Dipper had put her to sleep and carried her home.

The blonde couldn't help but flush, her entire face and ears turning a bright red.

Blinking, Pacifica noticed something out of the corner of her eye, something gray and familiar...

There on her end table, wrapped neatly in a dark-gray ribbon with a note, sat a bouquet of Storm Lilies. The petals were a soft gray color like the clouds while the straw-like protrusions were white, glowing sharply in the darkness like lightening itself.

Picking up the bouquet gently, Pacifica smelt the flowers, her nostrils filled with the scent of ozone and fresh rain. Slipping the note out of the ribbon, the blonde read in slightly shaky cursive:

_Don't think this changes anything. We're still enemies._

_Stop wandering into forests in the middle of storms._

It wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. She knew  _exactly_ who wrote it for her. Glancing up at the twitching form of Gideon, Pacifica stuffed the letter underneath her pillow, giving herself a mental reminder to find a better hiding place for it.

Looking down at the flowers, Pacifica grinned as she carefully slipped one out, gripping the small stem in her hand, twirling the flower around.

Ripping off the petals, the blonde proceeded to dump the nectar into her open eyes, watching as the world bloomed around her in a new swirl of perspective.

 


	11. Regrets?

She very carefully shut the door behind her, not wanting to wake the only other person in the room.

Turning into the personal bathroom, Pacifica glanced around. The walls were painted a calming blue while the ceiling was black, small stars painted in. The tile underfoot was just as black and filled with painted in stars, mirroring the ceiling perfectly.

The blonde let out a sigh. Making sure to not look into the gigantic mirror that nearly took up the entire wall, she placed the party dress she wore last night next to the sink, along with her undergarments.

Pacifica stiffly walked to the clawed bathtub that doubled as a shower. Moving the blue curtain to the side, she spun the water on to be hot, but gently quiet. The girl turned back around to the mass of colored bottles on the other side of the sink. The bottles were placed up against the wall and seemed organized by color and type of soap.

After sniffing through a number of bottles, Pacifica finally decided on a dark green bottle of shampoo that smelled like pine, a matching bottle of conditioner, and a small lavender bottle of body soap that smelled like cotton.

Pacifica stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind her, feeling her thighs ache in protest. Staring down at the peach skin, the blonde saw small bruises patterned along, purple and obvious.

Flushing slightly, the girl quickly stepped under the falling water, it's heat warming up her flesh. The stream was gentle, caressing her skin wonderfully. Closing her eyes, Pacifica let her mind blank out as she put her entire focus into the sensation running down her.

_Just like last night..._ a soft voice whispered in her mind.

Her skin started to burn with the memory of  _his_ hands running up and down her sides,  _his_ mouth nipping the skin on the crook of her neck, the warmth of  _his_ body radiating off and giving her goosebumps...

Pacifica shook her head and blinked her eyes open.

It was difficult to stop her mind from wandering to last night.

Squeezing out a small dollop of shampoo onto her hands, she proceeded to screw her eyes together tightly and scrub all the sweat and dirt out.

_He was so warm, warmer than she thought he'd be. He always seemed so cold. Acted like it too._

Pacifica stepped back into the water, feeling soap run off the strands of her hair and onto her body. Running her hands through her blonde locks, the girl made sure she got every bit of soap out.

_He stared down at her with a strange, almost gentle, intensity. His eyes burned with an inner fire she didn't know he could possess. He had always been so apathetic about most things. Apathetic, irritated, or angry. Those were the only_ true  _emotions she'd seen him have. But this- this wasn't apathetic. Or irritated. Or angry._

Carefully squinting, Pacifica made sure no soap was going to run into her eyes. Finding the conditioner through her eyelashes, she squeezed a drop onto her hand and rubbed it in, making her blonde hair shiny and soft.

_She knew he took good care of his hair, but she hadn't expected it to be so soft under her fingertips. Or even allowed to touch it in the first place, really. She had though he looked good with his hair gelled back, but that was nothing compared to what he looked like when his hair was disheveled..._

Once again making sure that no soap was anywhere near her face, Pacifica opened her eyes. Petting her drenched hair, she smiled at how soft it felt even when wet. She wished she had such nice hair products.

Grabbing a washcloth from the side, Pacifica drizzled some body soap onto it. Giving a small sigh, she looked down at her body and proceeded to scrub off all the sweat, dirt, and, well...

Swallowing and flushing once again, she looked at the small bruises on her sore thighs while rubbing soap onto her upper chest, as if she were trying to get rid of the hickeys peppered there.

_At least I'll be able to hide it._  She thought with a nervous gulp.

_Hide it..._

_His eyes never lost their intensity. Even when he leaned down to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, she_ knew  _he was staring at her with that look in his eyes. She didn't know what it meant, though. Didn't know what it held for her future..._ their  _future..._

Pacifica rinsed all the soap off. Reaching up, she turned off the water and stepped back into the slightly foggy bathroom.

Pacifica couldn't help but glance at the mirror. Even though she was dripping wet and the mirror was fogged up, she could clearly see the small blooms of purple along her neck, bite marks speckling her shoulders.

Her skin still felt hot.

Pacifica turned away from the mirror.

The girl took little to no time pulling her clothes from yesterday back on- simple white underwear and a matching bra along with her knee-length neon dress she had made for the party. She had gotten a lot better making dresses since she started. Though, it wasn't surprising. She had been twelve and on a deadline when she had made her first dress.

Making sure the dress was on properly, Pacifica moved to push open the door- but paused.

_What was she going to do?_

So many things ran through her head- from  _his_ reaction, to Gideon's reaction when she got home, to the potential consequences that could arise from this- this...

She let go of the knob, leaning heavily against the door. She hadn't even been under the influence of alcohol or anything. She'd done- done  _this_ with a clear mind. Because she wanted to.

Part of her wished that she  _had_ been under the influence, so she would have an excuse of some sort to give Gideon. He was going to be so  _mad_...

_Unless you don't tell him._  The voice whispered in her mind again, a voice that sounded exactly like  _him_.

But even with the soothing voice in her mind telling her it'd be okay, she knew with absolute certainty that Gideon would know what happened. What she did. And he'd be angry.

Angry.

Hurt.

Confused.

_Betrayed_ even.

All of those hateful and horrible emotions and the worst of it all, the topping on the cake that would drive the boy over the edge would be simple. Simple and complicated in so many ways.

_She didn't regret it._

Pacifica did not regret her actions last night. Despite the heavy consequences that could arise, and those that  _would_ arise, she could not regret anything that happened.

Pacifica pulled the door open and slipped back into the room.

Glancing at the, in her opinion, too big bed, the blonde could clearly see a lump of a shape still curled up and sleeping.

Rolling her shoulders, the blonde made her way to the lump, standing next to where his head was and gently poked him in what felt like his forehead.

The lump let out a sleepy groan. She poked him again.

He pulled his head out of the covers, hair a complete mess, eyes slightly wrinkly from sleep. He looked up at her.

"I'm leaving Dipper." She spoke softly but clearly.

"Huh? Okay. Need me to walk you home or-?" He questioned, his words slurring together slightly.

"No! No...that's probably not the best idea..."

"Hm, yes, you're right." He agreed, laying his head down across his pillows and looking up at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then." Pacifica muttered awkwardly, not sure what she was supposed to say to him. Turning away, the blonde moved to the door.

"Pacifica? Do- do you have any regrets?" Dipper asked suddenly.

"Dipper?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his voice unsure for the first time in ever.

"Just call me Paz."

And the blonde was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably as NSFW as I'm going to get, just to let you guys know.


	12. Not a Good Color on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous!Pacifica

She glanced through the door, feeling another strange fire scorch her insides yet again, twisting up her stomach into knots and generally feeling very  _very_ unpleasant.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be here; both Bud and Gideon would never let her. But she  _had_ too. Why? She wasn't sure. But she had to see the twins again. Well, only one twin in particular, really...

And he was standing a little a-ways from his sister, who had her own crowd of guys surrounding her, talking to a group of girls, a soft but fake smile on his lips, eyes careful and calculated as always, giving away nothing of his inner darkness or evil.

The fire exploded around her heart, causing her teeth to clench together tightly and her eyes to narrow down into slits.

"He's only talking to all of you because he  _has_ to to get money. He thinks you're all stupid, I  _know_ he does. He hates vapid people." Pacifica hissed between her teeth under her breath.

A black-hair girl leaned forward and whispered something into Dipper's ear, causing him to lightly shake his head and reply back smoothly. If only she was closer to hear what he was saying!

"You're hair looks terrible in curls." Pacifica growled at the black-haired girl who obviously couldn't hear or see her. "And that color of purple doesn't work with your skin; your way too pale. Plus, you don't wear boots with a dress that long. Oh, and that dress is ugly. And so is your face."

The black-haired girl laughed. Obviously not at Pacifica, but something Dipper said, causing his lips to twitch in a slight frown.

"Told you he was annoyed by you. Plus, you laugh like a dog. Well, how a dog  _would_ laugh if they could that is. Point is is that your laugh is ugly! Like your face!" Pacifica continued. "Dipper doesn't like random vapid girls. Plus, if you don't make anyone else around you laugh with you, you're not funny. I would know, I'm actually funny!" Pacifica continued.

Another girl replaced the black-haired one. This one had her hair dyed a dark green while her skin sported an unnatural orange tan. She reminded Pacifica of an oompa-loompa . And she had no fear in voicing it.

"You look like an oompa-loompa. And red does not go with your hair, by the way. Or your fake tan. I can see where you sprayed on more in some places than others. At least do an even job if your going to try. Plus Dipper doesn't like  _fake_ girls. Well, I bet he doesn't."

The oompa-loompa girl fluttered her eyelashes at him, eyelashes much too long to be real.

"Fake eyelashes are stupid." Pacifica snorted. "And lavender eye shadow doesn't work with your fake tan and it makes you look like you got punched in the face."

The girl twirled a bit of her hair, pursing her black lipstick colored lips.

"Your flirting is so obvious it's  _creepy_. I mean, I bet I can flirt better than you! Dipper can tell what your up too and he's  _not_ impressed. I can tell."

A third girl finally stepped up and stole Dipper's attention from the oompa-loompa girl. This one was a natural blonde just like Pacifica.

"You're hair looks really greasy, you should probably wash it." Pacifica hissed. "And why are you wearing red high-heels? I mean, you're in a small town in the middle of nowhere, not Hollywood. And I can  _clearly_ see the mustard stain on your white blouse. You're not fooling anyone! I mean, if your out in public don't just go around and get food all over yourself! And whats with th-"

"Paz? Just what in tarnation are you doin'?

Pacifica gulped and flushed, spinning around to be nose-to-nose with Gideon.

"Why are you here watching the Pines Twins' show?" Gideon asked, eyes wide in suspicion and disbelief.

"Oh? Is  _that_ where we are? I was, um sleep walking! Yeah. That's what I was doing. That's what happened."

"It's only six o'clock, Paz. You were here watching them-!"

"No! I was spying! Yeah. Spying. Trying to uncover  _all_ of there evil secrets!" Pacifica said, gesturing wildly with her hands.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Gideon asked, slight hurt in his voice.

Pacifica felt the burning sensation she had give away to guilt.

"Well, with all the magic those two twins have, had to make sure you were the  _real_ Gideon and that my cover hadn't been blown!" She lied easily, feeling sick in her stomach for doing so.

Gideon nodded in understanding. "I see. Makes perfect sense when you put it that way. You'll have to tell me all you've learned after dinner."

"Dinner?"

"It's six, Paz. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! It is." Pacifica glanced behind her, glad the twins haven't caught them yet. With one last glare at the girls surrounding Dipper, Pacifica turned and headed followed Gideon back home.

Unbeknownst to the blonde, Dipper watched as she slunk away, smirking slightly.

That girl was always so amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Jealous!Paz...


	13. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS RATED M!  
> just a heads up.  
> has gore, mentions of drugs, mentions of alcohol, mentions of stalking, mentions of child porn, torture, and genitals.  
> Next chapter will be more lighthearted, I promise.

He stared down at the man, hatred brewing in his guts while a possessive hunger took his heart.

He could see the man slowly come to, his magic not knocking him out for long, just as he wanted. He blinked his eyes once owlishly.

It was exactly three o'clock in the morning.

The man tied to the table groaned.

Perfect.

Rolling his shoulders, he proceeded to make sure everything was ready.

Did he have all the spells ready and memorized?

Yes.

Were all the runes drawn correctly on the table, walls, floor, and ceiling, covering every available spot?

Yes.

Was he in his neat deep blue suit and black dress pants?

Yes.

Did he have his amulet tied correctly around his neck?

Yes.

He smirked.

Seems like he had everything.

As expected.

His mind focused back on the man as another groan echoed around him. Brown, blood-shot eyes telling of one drink too many and three snorts to much opened, dazed and lost.

Despite what venom the man must have in his system, it didn't take too long for him to notice that he wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"What...what the...fuck. Oh fuck. What...?" He gasped. The greasy man tried to peel himself up, but couldn't, magic holding him down tight.

"The fuck?!" He cried out, trying to move even more while simultaneously noticing he was completely naked.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Though, the vulgar language is quite unnecessary." The kidnapper replied smoothly, not letting the single bulb hanging above plunge him into light.

The man twisted around, his movements futile as he tried to find the source of the voice.

The kidnapper grinned. He had chosen his dungeon well. His voice bounced around too much in the space, making it hard to pinpoint his position.

Carefully, the kidnapper stepped into the light, letting his dress shoes click loudly against the floor, sound echoing all around. As expected, the man thrashed around once again, unable to move his head up or down, leaving blind spots.

The kidnapper's grin grew.

_Step._

"Who- who are you!?"

_Step._

"Show yourself!"

_Step._

"I-I'll call the cops! I mean it!"

_Step._

The man screamed.

_Step._

The kidnapper stood over the man's head, just out of sight. Lips twitching, he smoothly covered the man's mouth with a black-gloved hand, cutting off the noise.

"Hush now." The kidnapper murmured, slight rage in his tone. "That is really unnecessary."

A few stray tears leaked out of the man's blood-shot eyes.

"Now, do you promise not to scream if I let go?" The kidnapper asked, internally laughing. Even if the man did scream, it wouldn't be heard.

What a wonder magic was.

Seeing the man give no answer, the kidnapper tightened his hand on his lower jaw, letting his fingers dig into the sagging skin painfully. More tears leaking out of the brown eyes, the man did his best to bob his head in a nod.

"Good." The kidnapper purred, lifting his hand. "Now, do you know why you're here, Micheal Meen?"

Unable to move his tongue to make words, Micheal Meen awkwardly shook his head.

_SLAM!_

Micheal Meen jerked as two gloved hands slammed against the table on either side of his head. Glancing side to side, he could see the dark blue sleeves of the tux the man wore, along with the glinting silver star cuff links.

The kidnapper dropped his polite charade, steely cold rage and hatred lacing every single word.

"You  _do_ know, Micheal Meen. You  _do_ know. And if you don't..." The kidnapper laughed; a low and frozen chuckle that made every single hair on Micheal Meen's body to stand on end.

'Well, you better figure it out.  _Fast._ "

Micheal Meen swallowed thickly, a list of things piling up in his mind. He'd done quite a bit of bad things in the past few weeks.

Started a bar fight.

Stole a bag of crack out of that guy's pocket.

Stabbed that other man.

Stalked that blonde...

_The blonde._

The blood in his veins ran cold, his heart pounding in his ears.

The girl.

Of course.

The right hand was removed from the table and the sound of something shuffling echoed around him. A few seconds later a small picture was hovered above him, angled so he could see it.

The picture was a bit blurry, the girl's rosy face taking up the entire picture.

Despite the quality, however, the blonde hair and bright neon colors were impossible to miss.

"Micheal Meen. Male. Thirty-one years old. Five foot seven, weighing one hundred ninety-six pounds. Black hair. Brown eyes. Caucasian." The kidnapper listed off.

"You grew up in Seattle but were forced to live in Gravity Falls with your aunt because your parents didn't want to deal with your addictions anymore. You moved in about fourteen years ago and nothing has changed. You get your drugs from a dealer the next town over, driving up there once a month to get your fix. You practically live at the bar and try and drink away your worries. You work at the local dump. When you were twenty-one, you were caught with child porn-"

"STOP!" Micheal Meen screamed, tears streaking down his face. "I know I'm not a good person, I know I've done bad things." Micheal Meen cried. "...Please stop..."

The picture was removed from Micheal Meen's sights. The left hand removed itself.

"Very well." The kidnapper said, voice still harboring rage. "Since you were so polite about it. Now, I'll ask you again and this time..." The voice got even darker, a hard edge of instability hardening it.

"Do you know why your here?" The kidnapper repeated.

"Yes." Micheal Meen croaked.

The kidnapper was quiet. Micheal Meen took the silence as a means to continue.

"I was...was  _following_ that girl. The blonde."

"You were  _stalking_ her." The voice snarled.

Micheal Meen slowly bobbed his head. "Yes. I was stalking her." He admitted weakly.

Micheal Meen watched as the Kidnapper slowly stepped around to his right. Shadows slowly melted of him revealing...

A teenage boy.

Micheal Meen would've laughed if it wasn't for the insane look in his eyes and the knife hanging from his belt.

Two hands slammed into his shoulders, a pair of  _glowing_ eyes glaring into his. The fingers dug deep into his yellowish flesh, bruising him terribly.

"You see, I don't like it when people mess with my... _friend_." The fingers dug in tighter, causing Micheal Meen to gasp out in pain.

"Especially those with ill intentions such as yourself." The hands were removed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know, I swear! I swear! I won't do it again, I won't fol-  _stalk_ her anymore! Please let me go!  _Please!"_

The kidnapper grinned.

"Since you said please..." He drawled, eyes glowing brighter.

" _No."_ The kidnapper waved his hand over him.

Micheal Meen let out a screech as  _everything_ got so much more vivid. The man was hyper-aware of everything around him. From the cold table-top he was laid on to the stuffy air that bit into his skin. Hell, he could  _taste_ the dust and dried blood in the air.

"What...What did you...you do to me...?" Micheal Meen gasped out.

The kidnapper smirked.

It was then Micheal Meen noticed the slick-backed hair, the smell of pine, and the interesting pattern of the big dipper plastered across his kidnapper's forehead.

"Nothing much. Just though you'd want to  _understand_ the situation you're in a bit better."

The kidnapper unsheathed his knife, a large and cruel looking weapon metal that glowed and complete with vicious biting teeth.

Micheal Meen started screaming, his calls for help mixing with his pleas.

A tight but pleasant smile graced the kidnapper, eyes twinkling in dark intentions, possessiveness, and insanity.

"Now, where should we start?" He mused.

Micheal Meen's screams crescendoed.

Dipper smirked as he stared down at his quivering victim, excitement filling him to the brim.

He placed his knife against the greasy man's slightly bloated stomach.

"Here?" He mused.

Dipper slid the knife upwards so it was against his chest. He lightly dug the blade into the skin, creating small droplets of blood.

"Or maybe here?"

Micheal Meen continued to scream, desperate tears streaking down the folds of his face.

"Or perhaps..." Dipper mused, slowly dragging the knife downwards, creating a long, thin, and shallow cut all the way to his hips. Lifting up the knife briefly, he set it back down at the base of the man's penis. "Even here?"

Micheal Meen's screams died, only hoarse whimper's being able to worm their way from his frayed vocal cords.

Dipper removed his knife.

"Not as the first." He decided with a thoughtful nod, cocking his head to the side slightly, giving his victim a thoughtful look.

Then, Micheal Meen raised his eyes, locking them with Dipper's.

Dipper froze slightly, looking into those blood-shot orbs. Memories from the past few weeks played out in his head, of the greasy man  _stalking_ poor, oblivious Pacifica. How his dark eyes would gaze at her in disgusting lust as she skipped happily along with her friends, not a care in the world.

Oh, Dipper had been watching. He always made sure to keep an eye on the blonde to make sure she didn't get herself killed. Or taken.

She was his, after all.

Even if she didn't know it yet.

Filled with a dark rage, fueled by insane possessiveness, Dipper lowered his knife and viciously sawed into the base of man's penis, knife digging deeply into the soft and sensitive flesh about halfway through before he paused to hear the man's screams.

Oh, and scream he did. Loudly.

Dipper gave a too-wide grin showing way too many teeth.

He almost forgot he had cast that  _special_ spell on the man. With all his sense hyped up, the agony must be unbearable.

Dipper moved his hand slowly, relishing the man's screams.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Blood seeped out, staining the table but not disrupting the runes.

Raising his other hand, Dipper quickly whispered a spell to jerk the near-unconscious man back to reality.

Dipper wouldn't let the man pass into the realm of dreams.

The teenager took an extra five minutes, back and forth, back and forth, to saw through the entire organ. The man's screams never stopped.

Dipper smirked as the penis finally detached from the man's flesh, thick and nasty-smelling blood pooling out everywhere.

The organ was still twitching.

Stepping away to admire how the blood dripped onto the floor, Dipper walked up the man's left side, letting the now red knife drag along the side, splitting skin and grazing over ribs.

"Don't think we are even  _close_ to being done." Dipper hissed into the man's ear. " _Nobody_ gets near Pacifica without  _my_ say so." with a flick of his wrist, Dipper sliced the tip of the man's nose off, causing a gasp to be released between the yells.

Dipper padded over to the man's right once again, precise steps echoing like a metronome, almost directing Micheal Meen's noises of agony.

"I think the stomach will be next." Dipper mused out loud before plunging his knife into said place, weapon sheathing halfway.

Dipper tore through the stomach just like he did the man's penis, slowly cutting it open. Stomach acid poured through the hole, hot and thin.

"Oops. Look's like I cut too deep. Oh well." Dipper sighed with a slight shake of his head. Finishing the rip right to left, Dipper stared down at the gaping hole left, being able to see the organ's pulsating.

Dipper looked down at himself. Despite the gore that was presented on the table and the slowly reddening floor, he hadn't gotten a spot of blood on himself.

Not even his gloves.

"As fun as pulling out all your organs sounds, I regret to say I must pass. This is one of my favorite suits after all. You see, Pacifica is coming over for breakfast today and I  _do_ want to look my best."

Dipper blinked owlishly.

"Hmm, and it seems like our time is running short anyhow. I do have a few other errands to take care of before seven. Don't worry, finishing up won't take long."

Dipper stared down at the knife's edge, loving the feel of control he had. With a final smirk, he slammed the weapon right between the ribs, slightly grazing the heart.

Micheal Meen let out a wet howl.

More blood pooled, dancing rivets dripping along the folds of sickly yellow skin. Dipper took a step back from Micheal Meen, eyes gazing over his work with a look of pride.

"Maybe Mabel  _was_ right after all, for once. This  _was_  quite therapeutic." Striding forward, Dipper yanked the knife out smoothly. "Don't worry, you'll bleed out soon enough. I'll come back to disintegrate your body after breakfast. No one will know what happened."

Dipper placed the knife down next to Micheal Meen's face. Brown blood-shot eyes burning with agony zeroed in on the weapon.

Dipper started to hum a light and cheerful tune as he stepped away further from the man.

"Goodnight, Micheal Meen."


	14. An Act of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a real direct sequel to An Act of War, but can be if you want it to be.  
> Prompt: Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper pranking Gideon

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty,  _pretty_ please?"

"Adding on more pretties won't make me change my mind, Pacifica."

Pacifica pouted at her , crossing her arms childishly. Staring at the girl who was still shifting through sewing needles, the blonde slowly let a small, childish smirk work it's way onto her lips. Taking a deep breath, she started...

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pret-"

"OKAY!" Mabel snapped, whipping around to smash a hand to Pacifica's mouth. "Okay, fine. I'll help you prank Gideon. Just- just  _stop it_."

Pacifica beamed. "Great!" Grabbing Mabel's hand, the blonde dragged her out the door.

"Wait! Pacifica, I haven't payed for these yet!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"C'mon, Dipper. I'm  _practically_ begging you."

"Again, the answer is  _no,_ Mabel. I don't have the time or want to go play with you and Pacifica." Dipper replied with slight annoyance, not once turning back from the library shelf to look at her.

Mabel hissed at her brother's back, highly aware of Pacifica waiting outside for her to retrieve her brother.

"Brother...C'mon. I do  _tons_ of things for you! And never ask anything back!"

Dipper let out a loud snort at that.

"Okay, fine. Maybe not. But...I mean, c'mon Dipper. Can't you help me out?"

Dipper pulled a heavy looking tome off the middle shelf and started leafing through it. "Maybe. You are asking me to help Pacifica prank Gideon and as much as I dislike Gideon, I wouldn't pull a stupid prank on him." Mabel could clearly hear the smirk in her brother's voice. "Maybe if you do  _beg_ me to help, I'll consider it."

Gritting her teeth, knowing that her brother had won this round, Mabel lowered her voice.

" _Please_ help me deal with Pacifica and help her prank Gideon."

"You can be more convincing than that." Dipper replied, putting the book back on it's shelf and pulling out an identical one.

Mabel growled at her brother's back, clenching her hands into tight fists.

" _Pretty_ please, brother  _dearest_?"

Deciding that was the best performance he'd get out of his sister, Dipper snapped his book shut.

"Very well."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"What." Mabel deadpanned, staring at the hyperactive blonde.

Dipper had a similar expression looking at the neon-loving girl, albeit more annoyed, however.

Pacifica rolled her eyes at the two. "C'mon. I need your tele-netic abilities or whatever to get it. Plus, I'm not entirely sure where it is." The girl turned to give Dipper a (slightly) pleading look.

Dipper sighed. "For one, it's  _telekinesis_ not...whatever you said. Two, what makes you think  _I_ know where this flower is?"

"Because you know, like, everything about Gravity Falls!" She replied, bouncing up to him to give his nose a soft poke.

He waved her away, a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Mabel snickered.

"Well...I wouldn't say  _everything_ but..."

"So you  _don't_ know where it is?" The girl pouted, her eyes going wide, almost mimicking the look of a kicked puppy perfectly.

Looking at the blonde, Dipper knew he couldn't turn her away with such a- such a-

 _Cute_ expression.

Wait. No. Stop. He did  _not_ think Pacifica was  _cute_ in any way, shape or form.

Nope.

Not at all.

"Well, I don't know right now, but I'm sure  _my_ journal has something about these..." Dipper retrieved his journal and started flipping through the pages. "Rainbow-reverse flower?"

"Rainbow Boom Bloom Reverse." Pacifica corrected.

Mabel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning her weight on her left leg. "Who  _names_ this sort of stuff?" She complained.

Pacifica shrugged. "I don't know, but it sounds  _adorable!_ "

Dipper cleared his throat, interrupting the two's conversation. "Okay, found the flower. The..." Dipper squinted, trying to decipher the cramped cursive. "The Rainbow Boom Bloom Reverse can only be found under an actual rainbow. When mashed into a paste and rubbed on the back of someone's eyelids, the colors they see become switched."

"What the hell does that mean?" Mabel asked.

"Like, green becomes red, orange becomes blue. That sort of thing." Dipper explained, snapping his book shut.

"Oh, so it's about the color wheel." Mabel mused out loud. "Again, what's the point of this prank?"

"I think it'll be  _hilarious!_ Just imagine how he'll dress with all his colors whacked up!"

Mabel and Dipper exchanged confused glances, but said nothing.

"So, I need you two to manipulate water under the sun to create a rainbow so that some Rainbow Boom Bloom Reverses. Reversi? Whatever, so the flowers can grow so I can pick them!"

Dipper tucked his book away. "Very well. Sounds simple enough."

"What  _is_ the plural of reverse?" Mabel wondered.

Pacifica shrugged.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "That hardly matters." He started to the forest, footsteps soft and quiet. "Now come on, I know a place we could get these flowers to bloom."

Pacifica let out a large cheer. Grabbing Mabel's hand once again, she ran up to Dipper and locked an arm around his neck, forcing the three of them to be together. "Aw, you guys are so great! I'm lucky to have such great friends!"

"I am  _not_ your friend." Dipper ground out, unable to twist himself away from the blonde's steel grip.

At the same time, Mabel complained, "I'm only doing this for you to  _leave me alone for once_."

Pacifica continued to beam, as if she never heard the twin's denial in the first place.

~~0~~0~~0~~

It didn't take long for the three to reach where they needed to go; a small waterfall trickling into a pond near the mountains. It was a peaceful place, many different wildflowers grew in bunches around while lazy dragonflies buzzed in the air. The trees swayed around them peacefully, the sounds of the leaves brushing together making it's own distinct and beautiful music.

As Dipper expected, Pacifica practically  _glowed_  (literally, considering all the glow-sticks she was wearing) when her eyes fell upon the small clearing.

"Wow!" She gasped. "It's beautiful here."

Dipper felt himself puff up with pride a bit for having stumbled onto the place a few months back.

_I should have taken her here a long time ago. I wonder what other places in the forest she would like?_

Dipper quickly shook his head of the strange thoughts he was having. What was wrong with him today?

Ignoring his sister's knowing look, the teen stop under a large patch of sunlight. Right above him, the fiery star blazed, hot and hungry. At the correct angle and the proper amount of water, it wouldn't be hard to create a (fake) rainbow and get the Rainbow Bloom...flower things to grow.

"Okay, this is going to take some precise math, so just, uh, I don't know, wait I suppose." Dipper ended awkwardly, pulling out his journal again along with a pen to start his equations.

Mabel let out the loudest groan of annoyance she could muster and melodramatically collapsed into the soft grass underfoot, laying her body out. "Of  _course_ this would take forever."

"It's not all bad!" Pacifica disagreed, grinning the entire time. Lowering herself next to Mabel, the girl started picking some wildflowers, weaving the stems together. "It's a beautiful day, the woods smell  _wonderful_ and just think of the look Gideon will have on his face! It'll be priceless.

Mabel snorted.

The three fell into an uneasy silence.

Mabel stared up at the deep blue sky, wishing there were some clouds out at the very least to watch. Turning her head over to the side, she could see Dipper crouched a few feet away, back turned towards her, scribbling away in his journal.

Snorting softly, Mabel glanced to see what Pacifica was doing.

And froze.

The girl had made a circlet of flowers, which was currently wrapped around her head. A few, smaller and less detailed bracelets hung from her wrists next to her neon glow-stick bracelets. She seemed to be working on some sort of necklace, weaving the stems together tightly to create the jewelry.

Despite her own warnings and scoldings to turn away, Mabel found herself staring at the blonde while she worked. Pacifica twirled stem after stem together, not to tight, not to loose. The girl tucked the flowers in the direction she wanted them to go, careful to not rip any of the petals. Reaching out, she would pick another wildflower every once in a while, briefly dipping it under her nose to sniff, dragging the most likely soft petals against her nostrils before adding it to her project.

"Do you wanna try, Mabel?" Pacifica asked suddenly, breaking the silence up.

Mabel  _wanted_ to say no. To say there was no need for stupid circlets and necklaces and bracelets made out of flowers that were just going to die anyways and that stones and metal were much better materials.

Instead, Mabel found herself sitting up and nodding, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. Pacifica pulled the brunette closer, forcing the girl to sit directly across from her. Plucking some more flowers from the earth, Pacifica dropped them into Mabel's lap.

"Now, first off you have to be  _really_ careful. Stems are easy to snap and bleed and the petals are easy to tear. You have to be very gentle when making flower jewelry. Okay?"

Mabel nodded in conformation, to flabbergasted in her own actions to speak. Taking the stems, she carefully started to try and weave them together like Pacifica was doing. Unfortunately, the stems snapped in her hands.

Before she could throw the broken flowers on the ground and spit about how  _stupid_ this was, new flowers were thrust in her hands.

"Here! Try again. It's a bit tricky, but I'm sure you'll get it. You seem like a creative person."

Mabel's lips twitched at the compliment, light warmth entering her cold heart. Grabbing the new flowers, she was gentler than ever to try and weave them together. Highly aware of Pacifica watching her, the female twin weaved the stems together, lightly bending the heads of the flowers as she went, actually enjoying the softness of the petals.

Finally, the brunette tied the stems off, creating a slightly lopsided flower bracelet.

"Wow! You're really good at this!" Pacifica commented.

Mabel's lips morphed into a small smile as she slipped the bracelet on, the stems and petals brushing against her wrist lightly.

"Okay, I think I got everything." Dipper called out before Mabel could say anything. Giving one another a small glance, the two girls stood up and joined Dipper.

"Okay, first of all I need you-" Dipper pointed at Mabel. "To use a spell to put more magic in the ground. For these things to bloom, the ground has to be  _positively_ magically charged, okay?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes. I got it."

Dipper blinked at her. "Are you wearing flowers on your wrist?" He asked suddenly.

A light blush dusted Mabel's cheeks. "I was bored and you were taking too long. Besides, it's  _great_ for one to be well-rounded!"

Dipper shook his head. "Whatever. Anyways, Pacifica, you stand over there-" Dipper pointed a few yards away, right under the shade of a tree. "After we get everything set up, you can run and grab the flowers."

Pacifica beamed brightly at him. "Okay!" She chirped, turning to skip to the spot he pointed at. "Here?"

"Perfect." Dipper said. "Ready?" He asked Mabel.

The girl nodded and bent down, muttering some words in slightly broken Latin, causing the grass to glow a light pink.

Turning away from his sibling, Dipper gripped his tie in one hand while the other gestured to the water. Carefully, a large orb of the shimmery liquid lifted itself into the air, glowing slightly from the forces acting upon it. Dipper twisted his hand around, causing the orb to morph in the air. Dipper lifted it higher into the air, directing it under the sun.

At first, nothing happened. Scowling, Dipper manipulated the water a bit more, centering it where it needed to be.

Finally, the sunlight hit the water in the place it needed to be, causing a bright rainbow to form over the now pinkish grass.

The tree watched as small stems started stretching into the sky, bulbs growing on their tips. The bulbs grew and grew until they were about as large as a quarter before blooming.

The Rainbow Boom Bloom Reverse was named just so for a reason. It's massive six petals had gigantic bursts of bright color on them, almost as if a gnome had thrown up. On the underside of the petals however, their colors were flipped. Instead of red, there would be green. Instead of yellow, there was purple.

Pacifica darted forward and plucked the knew flowers from the ground easily enough.

"Got 'em!" She called out joyfully.

Mabel sighed in relief and stood back up, knees shaking slightly from the strain of the barely-used spell. Meanwhile, Dipper let the water splash back into the pond, sloshing water on the banks a bit.

As soon as the rainbow disappeared, all the flowers still growing turned gray and withered away into dust, as if they'd never been there in the first place.

"Well, that was...something." Mabel commented, breaking the silence that had started.

Pacifica stared down at the flowers clutched in her hand with excitement.

"Boy, oh boy." She said mischievously. She turned to the twins.

"Now it's time for the fun to begin!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Oh my  _God_ , just look at his face!" Pacifica laughed.

"He looks like a big baby!" Dipper agreed with a chuckle.

Mabel let out a large and amused snort. "Look at his widdle legs! He's like a puppy!" She cooed.

The three were currently sitting on the roof of a low building, legs dangling off the side. Across the street, Gideon was running around. Dressed in a bright safety cone orange jacket paired with a clashing sky-blue tee-shirt and plum shorts, the white-haired kid was a sight to see. Currently, he was staring all around, yelling incoherently about the world turning on it's head with the sky being orange and the grass green.

The three laughed loudly again.

"You're right! This  _is_ fun." Mabel chuckled.

Dipper smirked and voiced his agreements. "Looks like I found Gideon's weak-spot.

Pacifica kicked her legs out and let out a giggle. Turning, she latched herself onto Dipper, wrapping both arms around him while nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cheered. "I couldn't do this without you. You guys are my bestest friends!"

Dipper's face flushed brilliantly, red creeping all the way up to his forehead, down his neck, and to his ears. Though his burning face missed Pacifica's notice, it didn't go unnoticed by Mabel who started crackling loudly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Dipper panted, shooting Mabel a sharp glare while awkwardly returning the hug.

"Bestest friends..."


	15. Poke-able

“Boop.”

 

A beat of silence.

 

“Boop.”

 

Another beat of silence.

 

“B-”

 

Dipper snapped his book shut and dropped it angrily of the library table. He furrowed his brow and glared across at the blonde leaning towards him. Her eyes were bright with a mischievous attention, wide grin easily settled on her face, arm still raised towards him.

 

“Would you _stop_ poking my forehead?” He bit out, scowling. Since she had found him, Pacifica had been poking at his forehead.

 

Constant poking.

 

For ten minutes now.

 

He had thought if he didn't react, she'd get bored and would eventually go away.

 

But no. She'd simply waited for him to snap.

 

“But Dipper! You have the most poke-able forehead in the existence of poke-able foreheads. To demonstrate this, she leaned over the table again and poked another freckle. “It just comes with having, like, the best birthmark ever!”

 

Dipper felt a small blush bloom into existence. He always liked his birthmark and people did tend to comment on it time to time. Some thought it was cool, some stupid, some fake, and others magical.

 

However, no one had said it like Pacifica said, with eyes brimming with honesty, hand raised, a slight flush on her chubby cheeks.

 

“...Thank you?” He decided to say eventually, not quite meeting her gaze. What was wrong with him?

 

Pacifica beamed at him. “No problem!” She chirped, poking his forehead once again.

 

Dipper glanced at the blonde, noticing a small freckle on the inside of her left wrist. Getting an idea, the boy lifted his finger and lightly bopped it with the pad of the digit, causing her to squeak.

 

“Hey!” She laughed, throwing her arms in the air. Gravity yanked the sleeves down, displaying a number of random freckles scattered about on her arms. Getting an idea, Dipper quickly stood up and leaned forward, lightly poking at each one causing her to squeal.

 

“No- haha, Dipper- hahaha, s-stop!” She gasped between her laughs.

 

Dipper smirked, cheeks glowing, eyes bright with mischief. “No, I don't think so. This is my-” Dipper flashed his eyes and stood proud. “Revenge!”

 

Pacifica laughed and fell over the table, trying to ward off his pokes with little success by flapping her arms about.

 

“Ahahaha- Dipper!” She guffawed.

 

“Hey! Be quiet in the library!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest one yet! I'm going to try and update again today.   
> Thank you guys for reading, by the way. I don't think I've mentioned that yet but yeah.   
> Thanks a ton.


	16. Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Protective!Mabel

“Pacifica.”

 

The blonde in question turned away from the vending machine only to see one Mabel Pines standing behind her, for once without her friends, hands on her hips and glare in her eyes.

 

“Hi, Mabel!” Pacifica chirped, trying her best not to shuffle under the brunette's fiery stare. Though Pacifica wouldn't say she was _scared_ of the female twin, she still knew what things the other teen was capable of.

 

“I'm going to cut right to the chase.” Mabel sneered, lifting her head so she could stare down the blonde. “What exactly are your intentions with my brother?”

 

“Intentions?” Pacifica questioned, leaning away from the other girl. “What do you mean? We're just friends...” Her voice trailed off as Mabel took a step closer, eyes glowing brightly. Her hands dropped from her hips and crossed over her chest. Pacifica knew the other girl was trying to intimidate her; Dipper himself admitted to Mabel's techniques. But just because Pacifica _knew_ what Mabel was doing didn't mean it that she wasn't intimidated. Taking a few steps back, the blonde ran straight into the vending machine.

 

“We _both_ know that's a lie. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. And I know how... _popular_ you are with many kids in this town- boys, to be exact.”

 

Pacifica flushed furiously. “Whaaa? I-I don't-” She stammered, glancing around, the blonde noted that no one was around. The mall was closing soon, after all.

 

“Don't. Lie.” Mabel hissed, clutching her amulet to hold Pacifica in place.

 

The blonde squeaked as the spell overtook her. The magic oppressed her easily, pinning her against the vending machine with ease. Unable to do anything, Pacifica was forced to stare into Mabel's hostile orbs, feeling as if the girl was turning her inside-out with her mind.

 

Knowing how demented Mabel Pines was though, it wasn't a far off guess.

 

“I know you know of my brother's feelings and though I don't _like_ you-” Mabel's lip curled. “I want Dipper to be happy. And for whatever reason, he smiles more around you. More than I've seen in our lifetimes.”

 

Pacifica's blush spread to her neck and ears, creeping up on her skin and lighting it on fire.

 

“So I'm going to make this clear. You hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I'll hurt you back. _Double_. Got that?”

 

Pacifica felt the magic lessen around her, allowing the rapid nod of her head. Sky-blue eyes blown wide, she watched Mabel step back and give her her personal space back. Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. “Lo-”

 

“No. Don't say anything.” Mabel hissed. “And don't tell Dipper this ever happened. He doesn't need to know. Remember, Pacifica. If you break Dipper's heart, I'll make sure yours stops.”

 

With that being said, the haughty teen finally backed away. Shooting one last glare at the blonde, Mabel whipped around and strode away with confident steps, shoes clicking in the silence of the closing mall.

 

Pacifica shuddered and pushed herself off the vending machine. Reaching down, she pulled out the snack that had dropped down when she ran into it. Opening the bag of cookies, the blonde stuffed one into her mouth.

 

“Don't worry, Mabel.” Pacifica whispered around the treat, face still beet red. “You won't have to worry about anything.”

 


	17. Beauty and the Beast

“Pacifica. Please let me go.”

“Shh! They're about to dance and the song it about to come on!”

“We've already watched this movie _five times!_ ”

Pacifica didn't respond to him. Lifting up her hand slowly, she slapped it across his mouth, pinching his lips between her fingers some.

Dipper growled and tried to shift away from the girl. However, with her partially sitting in his lap, legs thrown over the side, it was impossible to wriggle an inch.

Sighing, Dipper turned back to the T.V where Belle and Beast were dancing, the famous song playing in the background filling the living room with it's soft and romantic tones.

Leaning back, Dipper blinked his eyes hard. He shouldn't have told Pacifica she could choose the movie.

He should have learned after the first four times.

But he didn't.

_Classic Dipper._ He thought slightly bitterly.

Frowning between her fingers, the teen turned to look at Pacifica.

Blonde hair slightly messy, cheeks lightly flushed with a natural rosy blush, the girl had her mouth hanging open slightly, as if she'd never seen _Beauty and the Beast_ before. Her sky-blue eyes were shiny with adoration and wonder.

Briefly, a stab of jealousy struck his heart, cold and bitter.

_Am I getting jealous of a fricking_ movie? He asked himself, cheeks flushing slightly.

Pacifica's hand dropped away, preferring to dive back into the bowl of popcorn she had and pop some more kernels into her mouth, chewing loudly as she did so.

Staring at the messy, movie-obsessed girl, Dipper shook his head. Out of all the people in the world, why was it this crazy blonde that he- he-

Dipper flushed even more at his thoughts. Though he'd never admitted it, not even within the confines of his own mind, he _knew_ what his feelings were to the other.

What he thought of her.

And that fact _terrified_ him, scared him like nothing else could.

He wasn't good enough for her.

He practiced forbidden magic.

He's summoned demons.

He had tried to hurt her when they were kids.

He was a murderer.

A torturer.

Anger at himself welled up in the back of his throat, arid and sour.

He was going to ruin her. He knew it.

She wasn't aware of...what _exactly_ he was.

Oh, she knew he had killed people. She knew about the magic and forgave him for his past, but that didn't mean she really _knew_.

She'd never seen him etching ancient ruins into stone, cutting out a goat's heart for sacrifice.

She'd never seen him crush a man's skull with just his magic.

She'd never seen _any_ of that.

Dipper stared at the movie playing, feeling cold.

This- this- _whatever._ Relationship was dangerous.

Unhealthy too, in a sense.

It would be best if he left, left bright and cheerful Pacifica, with her neon-sweaters and glow-sticks and Eskimo kisses. Leave before he dragged her down, bathing her in blood, torn-out organs and tears.

Leave before any of that happened.

Pacifica shifted around, drawing him out of his thoughts. The girl had shifted against him so that her head was directly resting over his heart. He could feel every breath through his button-up shirt, feel warmth bleed from her body, heating up the ice in him.

Gently and slowly, he laid his cheek on top of her head, feeling the tangled but soft locks against his skin. Blinking, he stared at the T.V screen, aware what was playing, but not paying attention.

Watching Belle and the Beast interact on screen, Dipper had to hold back a cruel and bitter laugh at the irony.

The Beast was a human trapped in a monster's body.

He was a monster trapped in a human's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff, but it just ended up being sad.  
> Thanks for reading, by the way! I really don't say that enough.


	18. Sweet Tooth

“Oh come on! Just one itty-bitty bite!”

“For the last time Pacifica, no means _no._ Besides, I don't like sweet things.”

Pacifica let out a large, melodramatic gasp, right hand reaching up to grasp her heart in horror. In her other hand was a plate of neon green chocolate chip cookie, still soft and steaming from the oven.

“How can you say that?” She cried out, looking at Dipper like he just admitted that he had wrung Clucky's neck.

“Pretty easily. I don't like sweet things, Pacifica.” Dipper frowned, leaning back into the rickety kitchen chair.

Pacifica dropped down into the chair across from him, setting down the platter of strangely colored cookies as she did so. Grabbing one of the freshly baked treats, she shoved it into her mouth, sending crumbs flying everywhere.

“Why?” She asked around the food in her mouth, chewing like a cow as she did so.

Dipper curled his lip and leaned back, disgusted by her table manners. Honesty, why he likes the girl so much was a mystery to him, one he hasn't solved yet.

“I just don't. Most things are too sweet and have little flavor besides being sweet.” He answered her the best he could.

Pacifica frowned.

“Well, it was nice seeing you, Pacifica but I have to go. Have a show around three and I can't be late.” Dipper said suddenly, standing up as he did so, dusting off dirt that wasn't there and smoothing out wrinkles that didn't exist. “I'll see you tomorrow.”

Pacifica jumped up and quickly gave the other teen a tight, quick hug around the middle, inhaling his pine scented cologne. She briefly buried her head into his shoulder, enjoying the heat he radiated. Too soon in both their opinions, she pulled away and shot him a small smile. “Bye Dipper.”

Dipper turned and showed himself out.

Her easy grin slipped off her face and she collapsed into the chair Dipper had been using, reaching over and grabbing another still-warm cookie. How could Dipper not like sweets? Especially cookies, the king of baked goods?

Jerking herself upwards, an idea shocked Pacifica's mind, causing her lips to twist into a grin again. She knew exactly what to do to solve this mess.

But first, a trip to the grocery store was needed.

~~0~~0~~0~~ 

Dipper frowned as Pacifica wrapped a blindfold around him.

“Is this really necessary?” He asked, trying to let his annoyance override his paranoia at being unable to see.

Though he couldn't see her, he could feel the air whip around him as Pacifica nodded her head furiously. He could only imagine her blonde locks cutting through the air, bright and shiny.

Dipper mentally shook himself. _Get yourself together and stop mooning over her_. He thought to himself.

He felt a warm palm grab his forearm and yank him forward. By the direction they were going, the teen guessed that they were going to the kitchen.

_She's going to force me to eat something ridiculously sweet, isn't she?_ He thought to himself, real annoyance overcoming his paranoia briefly. Scowling, Dipper decided to just go along with it, used to her making him do things he didn't want to do.

_Such as like her so much..._

This time, Dipper really did shake his head, much to the confusion of Pacifica.

“Are you okay?” The blonde asked.

“There was a mosquito in my ear.” Dipper lied.

Humming in acknowledgment, Pacifica grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down hard into one of the kitchen chairs.

“Okay, so you're probably wondering why I have you blindfolded.” Pacifica started.

Dipper shrugged. “You're going to make me eat something sweet, aren't you?” He guessed, tone apathetic.

Though Dipper couldn't see her, Pacifica gave the brunette a small smile, sky-blue eyes twinkling softly.

Dipper blinked under the blindfold as Pacifica briefly left and, by the sounds of it, grabbed a plate. A warm hand entwined with his, holding his fingers delicately.

Dipper felt something warm brush against his lips. The scent of chocolate wafted from what was most likely a cookie along with the smell of something freshly baked.

“Open.” Pacifica asked softly.

Gulping, Dipper mentally prepared himself for too-sweet sugar to attack him before twitching his lips open slightly.

Something soft and warm entered him mouth, a cookie by the texture as expected. Wanting to get this over with as fast as possible, Dipper bit down on the baked treat, taking a huge bite.

The cookie was soft from being so freshly baked and warm, practically melting in his mouth. Chewing a bit, Dipper's eyes widened as the full flavor washed over him, full and delectable.

The chocolate was dark, thick, and bitter, flooding his mouth with slightly melted goodness, mixing perfectly with the simple dough Pacifica used. His teeth grounded up the almonds baked into it, bringing in more flavor. Minuscule bursts of what tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg came together in the concoction in his mouth, adding even more deliciousness than before. Chewing slower now, Dipper allowed himself to be taken away by the treat in his mouth which was, most likely, the best dessert he's ever had in his entire life.

After swallowing the cookie down, Pacifica removed the blindfold from his eyes, sky-blue eyes looking at his hopefully, The blonde was bent over slightly, leaning in close to his face, hands clasped together.

“Well?” She questioned carefully, an honest but worried smile playing on her lips.

Dipper looked up at the girl before him. Narrowing his eyes, he reached up to cup her face gently. Straightening his back, he met her lips with his.

Pacifica's eyes went wide with the realization of what was happening because Dipper was actually _kissing her and oh my God he was threading his fingers through her hair and- and-_

Pacifica's eyes fluttered close as she returned the kiss. It was a gentle meeting of lips, unsure and slightly unsteady, but still warm. The blonde could taste the bitter chocolate leftover on his lips, which were slightly moist and surprisingly soft.

Much too soon in both their opinions, the two broke the kiss. Staring at one another, cheeks bright red, Dipper cracked a small, rare smile at her.

“It was delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a kissing scene! I think I got too wordy, but oh well.


	19. Double-Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Double date

"No! I'm not going!"

"Yes you are now get your damn suit on."

"No means no, Mabel!"

"And I don't care! This is happening and your going to accept that and come!"

Dipper glared at his twin, hatred boiling in his eyes.

Mabel's really done it now.

Dipper wasn't so sure when this happened or how the two could even have a civil conversation with one another, let alone actually team up and agree on something, however the deal was made and now he was the one paying the price.

Quite literally if this night was going to pan out the way Mabel wanted it to.

In which it would because Mabel  _always_ got her way.

Fisting his black suit jacket in his hands, Dipper angrily yanked it on and did the silver buttons.

"Why do you even  _want_ to go on a date with Gideon?" He snapped at his twin.

Mabel made a face. "Why does  _Pacifica_ want to go out with you? I mean- You're a dork!"

Dipper scowled at his twin. "Hey! I could get a girlfriend anytime if I wanted too!"

Mabel let out a large snort of laughter, throwing her head back in amusement. "No you couldn't! Only girl interested in you is Pacifica and I'm pretty sure she's on some sort of weird experimental drugs or something!

Dipper sneered and straightened his star cuff links. "Whatever. Let's just get this night over."

Mabel beamed. twirling around a little to let her night blue dress flare out, the skirt layered and patterned with silver sparkles to look like stars. One of her best creations, if Dipper was being honest.

"Let's go!" She cheered, grabbing Dipper by the hand and hauling him out.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Why- Why would you agree to this, Paz?!" Gideon cried as the blonde in question finished putting on the sparkly cuff links Mabel had picked out for him.

"It'll be fun!" Pacifica cheered, a light blush dusting across her cheeks as her thoughts wandered to a certain magical brunet...

"What? No! No, no, no! I real- I mean, really can't- can't  _believe_ you!" The white-haired boy gasped, wriggling a bit. No matter what he did, the poor boy couldn't get away from a very excited Pacifica dressing him up.

"Why not? I mean, sure Mabel may be completely and utterly insane and psychotic, but she  _likes_ you! She's the first girl to ever have a crush on you, Gid!"

"And I couldn't care less! You said it yourself: She's a psycho! She'll probably kill me with her spoon or something!"

Pacifica let out a laugh and shook her head. "Nah. Like I said, she has a  _huge_ mega-crush on you. C'mon, one date won't hurt. Please?"

Pacifica leveled her best puppy-dog eyes at the slightly shorter boy, lips turning up into a cute pout. As hard as Gideon tried to stay stubborn and annoyed with his favorite cousin, he knew he couldn't. Not with her looking at him like that!

"Fine." He finally conceded, hanging his head. "But I won't like it!"

"And that's okay!" The blonde cheered, grabbing his hand and dragging him down the stairs of the rickety shack, yelling out a quick goodbye to Bud before proceeding to drag him out the door, pink dress fluffing wildly around her.

"Let's go!"

~~0~~0~~0~~

Dipper scowled at his glass of water in front of him, cheeks tinting a slight red.

It didn't take long to get to the fanciest restaurant in town, nor did it take long for the other two, Pacifica and Gideon to show up.

As one would expect, as soon as the two girls laid their eyes on their boys of interest, the two poor males got tackled with bone-crushing hugs.

Gideon spluttered and wriggled about to get the brunette off him, only for Mabel to hold on tighter and even lift the shorter boy into the air some, swinging his slightly pudgy body around.

Dipper, on the other hand, had tried to shove the excitable blonde off him, only for her to trap his arms against his sides, pinning him in place. With her weight almost completely on him, the male twin had to focus on not falling down. Though Pacifica  _didn't_ pick him up, thankfully, she bury her face in the crook of his neck and nuzzled their happily.

He wasn't so sure how he did it, but somehow he was able to slip out of Pacifica's grasp, peel Mabel off of Gideon, and lead the other three inside the restaurant to their table without incident.

Though Dipper didn't believe in them, he had to admit that it was a miracle in and of itself.

The brunet glanced up, tuning his ears back into the conversations going on around him.

Currently, Mabel was leaning forward and talking to Gideon about suit patterns or other such nonsense, a sly smirk on her face while her slightly mad eyes twinkled under the light.

Though Dipper did not care for the white-haired boy whatsoever, only mildly annoyed when he got in the way of his plans, the young magician couldn't help but feel sorry for his...'rival.' Mabel could be...intense and with the petrified looks Gideon gave her, coupled with timid, half-hearted answers, Dipper could tell that the boy was not enjoying himself.

Dipper blinked slowly and set his focus back on his own...date. Pacifica wasn't talking, for once, opting instead to shove bread stick after bread stick into her gaping mouth, crumbs stuck to her lips. Her normally rosy cheeks were redder than normal and the blonde kept glancing at him in an almost... _shy_ manner, sky-blue eyes bright under the light above.

In her own way, Pacifica was... _cute._

Dipper mentally shook his head.

Nope.

He was  _not_ going to go there.

Not at all.

Picking up his glass, Dipper let the pads of his fingers slide over the condensation some before bringing the edge up to his lips, taking a long drink to quench his slight thirst, watching the lemon bob inside some.

"So...Dipper...what are you going to get?" Pacifica asked him, eyes nervous but zoned in on him.

Dipper slowly lowered his glass. Not even glancing at his menu, he answered. "Spaghetti."

"Oh! I  _love_ spaghetti!" She cheered, mouth pulled upwards in a gleaming smile, large adorable dimples formed.

Dipper chased his thoughts away about her cuteness before they could even really form.

"I think I'll get that too." The blonde decided, sliding her menu away. Leaning her head on her hands, she twirled her thumbs around one another, cheeks becoming even rosier as she visibly struggled to not stare at him.

Dipper hissed lightly, making sure he was quiet enough for her not to hear him. With Mabel roping Gideon into her own world to the right, he had no one to help him form any sort of conversation and with Pacifica being surprisingly shy, all that was left was a slightly awkward silence.

"So..." Pacifica started, eyes still darting around some. "What do you normally do besides, um, reading? And magic?"

Dipper blinked at her question and opened his mouth to answer, only to close it and think. What else  _was_ he into?

Hunting, for one thing. Animal organs and blood were needed in most rituals he did. However, though Dipper would normally point this our to get a rise out of the blonde, he held his tongue. He  _did_ think himself to be a gentleman, after all.

"Well...I draw..." He trailed off nervously, reaching up to rub the back of his head, nervous.

Pacifica's eyes grew impossibly wide as she beamed at him.

Suddenly fearful, Dipper darted his eyes over to Gideon, catching the boy's orbs instantly.

Dipper wasn't so sure what exactly happened.

Nor did Gideon.

But in that one second, that simple meeting of eyes, familiar emotions flashing through both, an understanding passed between them.

_Girl's were crazy._

Dipper's attention was snapped back to his... _not-date_ as Pacifica started firing question after question at him.

"Really? Do you have a notebook? Can I see it? How long have you been drawing? What do you draw? How good are you? Wh-"

Dipper leaned over and placed his hand over her mouth, causing her to flush terribly; face, neck, and ears burning.

 _How did I not see this before?_ He questioned himself with a groan.

"Yes. Kinda. No. A while. The supernatural and spells, pretty damn good." He answered her curtly.

He could feel her smile behind his hand.

He quickly removed the appendage, feeling his own face light up slightly.

After ordering their food, Pacifica tried to pry more information out of him.

"So, how do you draw spells? Aren't they...ya know..." Pacifica leaned back and started to wave her arms about wildly, slapping Gideon in the face multiple times, causing the boy to grumble and Mabel to bark out a laugh and continue her flirting.

Dipper stared on, sighing slightly.

He had absolutely and positively no idea what Pacifica was trying to convey...

...and yet, soft laughter bubbled in his chest.

Choking the sound down, Dipper took another sip of his water to drown in out permanently.

"No." He answered. Glancing either side of him, he quickly shot a glare to the many high-class snobs who were now staring at Pacifica with a look of annoyance and disgust.

As soon as they realized  _he_ was glaring at them, they quickly turned around and continued what they were doing before, ignoring the excitable blonde.

Pacifica didn't notice a thing.

"I draw sigils. Runes. Whatever you want to call them."

"Oh! You mean those weird squiggly lines with the weird words."

"...That's Latin, Pacifica."

"That doesn't explain anything!"

Dipper let out a huff of air through his nose. On one hand, he was irritated by her chosen ignorance.

On another hand, he found he charming and cute anyways.

Feeling the tips of his ears light up, Dipper picked up his glass again and took another drink. If only he could order some wine...

A plate dropped in front of him, full of pasta topped with a meat sauce and some herbs for good measure

Another plate of the spaghetti was placed in front of Pacifica, who immediately took a big whiff of the wonderful smell. Grabbing a fork, she dug into her food with great gusto, shoveling as many noodles as possible into her gaping mouth.

Next to him, Mabel and Gideon were also served their meals. Like Pacifica, Gideon went right ahead and tried to drown himself in his tortellini, bending his face low into his bowl, most likely trying to ignore Mabel the best he could.

Dipper picked up his own fork and started swirling the noodles onto the prongs. Taking a bite, Dipper rolled the meal around his tongue, getting all it's flavors. Satisfied, he swallowed wholly and went ahead and spun around another mouthful, stomach growling slightly in hunger.

Taking another bite, Dipper felt his sleeve be tugged at. Glancing to the side, he saw Mabel biting into what looked like ravioli, giving him a sideways look.

 _Well?_ Her eyes said.

Dipper crinkled his own orbs and let his eyes dart away, scooping another bite into his mouth.

He could practically  _feel_ Mabel's laughter and judgment.

Dipper couldn't say if their meal ended too soon or too late. All he knew was the money he was slapping on the table, the polite goodbye to their waiter, and taking Pacifica's arm in his and leading her out.

"Oh, that was  _so_ much fun!" The blonde gushed, her body trembling against his slightly. Why, Dipper couldn't tell.

"...Sure." Dipper croaked, his mind blank.

He just went on a date with Pacifica.

Okay.

Somehow, it was only now really hitting him and...well...

How did these situations even  _happen?_

Pacifica beamed upwards at him, braces shining in the moonlight.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Dipper." The blonde gushed.

Dipper blinked, slight panic setting into his heart.

_Later? As in, like, enemies later or friends later..._

_Does she want to go out on another date?_

_Does this mean were dating now?!_

_Does this mean that were boyfriend and g-_

Dipper's thought were torn away as Pacifica pulled away briefly to peck a light kiss onto his cheek, warm and moist.

Dipper's face lit up like fire, burning an angry red.

The young magician quickly turned away from the blonde, hoping she didn't see his reaction.

"Yeah...bye, Pacifica." He croaked out.

The girl giggled, a knowing sound full of mirth. "Bye!"

Grabbing Mabel bye the arm, he dragged the brunette away, much to her chagrin.

"Dipper!" She shouted.

"We're going home." He ordered, leaving no room for argument.

Dipper could almost feel the scowl she wore.

"Bye, my little munchkin! I'll see you soon~"

Dipper groaned outwardly.

Mabel yanked away from him and stepped right next to him, keeping pace.

She sent him a pout. "Rude." She snorted.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "We're never doing that again."

"What? You didn't enjoy your  _first date?_ "

Dipper sneered angrily, knowing he was caught. He couldn't lie to her, after all.

"...I never said that."

Mabel's laugh followed him all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late, was working on my other story, My Sincerest Apologies.  
> It's out now, however.  
> Might write a sequel for this in the future from Pacifica's POV...I don't know, yet.  
> Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!


	20. Slip of the Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacifica getting mad at Dipper, who tries to apologize

"Is someone talking? I don't know because  _I can't here them!_ "

"Pacifica! You're just acting stupid now!"

Pacifica turned away from the brunet, blonde brows furrowed in anger. Pointing her nose up into the air, she started to stride away, stuffing her fingers into her ears as she did so, singing "LALALALALA" at the top of her lungs.

Dipper scowled at the other teen, nose wrinkled in annoyance. This was honestly getting ridiculous.

Who knew the happy-go-lucky blonde could hold such a grudge?

_Just like him..._

Dipper shook those thoughts away.

"C'mon, Pacifica! I even  _halfway_ apologized? What more do you want?" The young magician called out, easily catching up to her.

"Is someone talking? No, that's just an ANNOYING AND MEAN FLY BUZZING IN MY EAR!" She shouted, looking everywhere but him.

Dipper hissed, eye twitching. Fed up with the treatment, the magician grabbed the girl by the wrist and yanked her around to him.

Letting out a small yelp of surprise, the blonde let go of her ears and stumbled into Dipper, falling against his shoulder. However, the brunet in turn easily caught and straightened her.

"Pacifica would you just  _listen to me for one fucking second!_ " The brunet snapped. "God, why am I even in love you?"

The words were out of his mouth before he even realized he spoke them.

Pacifica's mouth hung open as she stared up at Dipper in surprise, mind torn whether or not to be offended, surprised, or happy.

Dipper in turn, looked like his entire world fell apart.

"Uh, I don't, I-I mean, t-that's not what I was-" He stuttered, face red as a cherry, eyes darting around everywhere.

Pacifica couldn't help it; she burst out laughing.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Dipper cried out in indignation, humiliated. Sweat pooled in his palms while his heart felt like it was about to be torn in half. He  _knew_ this would happen, he just knew it! And- and now...and now...

Before the magician's thoughts could continue in their pathway of self destruction, a small and soft hand gripped his chin and pulled his face down to a pair of pink lips still crooked upwards in a laughing smile. Before Dipper could really register what was happening, they crashed onto his own messily, moist and warm.

Eyes wide, it took a few seconds for the teen to realize what was happening.

Pacifica was kissing him.

_Him..._

Dipper was quick to try and reincorporate the kiss. Fumbling a bit and not too sure if he had to do anything with his tongue, he let his lips meld to hers, letting his eyes fall close while simultaneously wrapping two arms around her waist to pull her closer.

The two teens stood there for several seconds, their kiss still a bit sloppy, but containing and sharing their emotions nevertheless. Finally, Pacifica pulled back, eyes shining.

"Oh Dipper. You really are hopeless, aren't you?" The blonde giggled, wrapping her own arms around his neck, pressing flush against his body.

"I don't know what you mean." Dipper responded gruffly, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Of course you don't."

The two were silent for a few seconds, simply enjoying their time in the others' arms.

"If this is how every arguments going to end, I should call your sweaters stupid more often."

"Don't you  _dare!"_

The brunet chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a bit slower. I'm working on three other multi-chaptered fics and those are going to eat up my time.  
> I'll try and update once a month, however.  
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Better Watch Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Protective!Gideon

Gideon chewed the inside of his cheek nervously, palms pooling with sweat.

Taking in a deep breath, the young white-haired boy squared his shoulders.

"You can do this." He murmured to himself. "Just walk up t-to him and tell him to back off."

Gideon shook his head, blinking hard. He eyed the boy across the street.

Dipper Pines was leaning against the wall outside the pet store, looking to the entire world, bored out of his mind. He had wanted to go out with Pacifica on a nice, relaxing walk.

Of course, that was ruined with the accompaniment of her pet hen, Clucky.

Dipper didn't see Gideon across the street, too absorbed in keeping his hair straight after running his fingers through it by accident.

The white-haired boy dug his bitten nails into his palms.

Dipper was alone for once.

No Mabel.

And better yet, no Pacifica.

What his cousin even saw in the vain magic-user was beyond Gideon. Dipper was insane, psychopathic, evil, mean, and all in all, not a nice person.

So how Pacifica, who was quite possibly the sweetest person to ever live ended up dating him was a huge mystery on Gideon's part.

One he was going to solve.

Looking both ways down the street, Gideon crossed quickly, ignoring his thundering heart and anxious shivers.

"Pines!" He called out, grateful that his voice neither cracked nor trembled.

The magic-user glanced up at him, mild annoyance flickering across his features before his face turned back into that blank, emotionless mask he always wore.

"What do you want, Gideon?" Dipper asked, tone bored.

"I hav-a few things I wanna tell you!" The boy squeaked out, voice slightly higher pitched than normal.

Dipper rolled his eyes and started to inspect his nails.

"What?" He muttered.

Gideon puffed his cheeks out a bit in anger. Oh, he hated this Pines' twin.

He hated the both of them.

But at least Mabel wasn't interested in Pacifica.

Gideon only had to protect her from  _this_ monster.

"S-Stay away from P-Paz!" He continued, wagging his finger at the other some.

Dipper laughed openly at the warning, tossing his head back and everything.

"I-I mean it!" Gideon stuttered.

Dipper stopped laughing, but a cruel smirk played on his lips. "Oh, do you now?"

"Yeah, so-so just leave us  _alone!"_

"Hmm, but I don't  _want to._ So what are  _you_ going to do about it, tough guy?"

Gideon startled at the taller boy's response, shrinking back a bit without meaning to.

"I-I'll...I'll-!"

Dipper chuckled, eyebrows furrowed and teeth bared. The magic-user pushed himself off the wall and stepped closer to Gideon, towering over the smaller boy, getting way to close for comfort. Gideon tried to back away from the twin, only to find his back against a street lamp.

The white-haired boy cowered some under the intense glare Dipper was giving him.

"You'll what? Beat me up? Kill me? What power do you, a sniveling little boy with no talents whatsoever, have? What could  _you_ of all people, do to someone like  _me?"_

Gideon flinched. Fright was pounding through him at the speed of light and all he could do was pray Pacifica would hurry on up and get out of the pet store so she could see what Dipper was doing- see him for the monster he was.

"The answer is simply: You have nothing. Nothing to threaten me with, no power to stop me."

Dipper growled slightly, eyes glowing brighter. He sneered down at the cowering  _child_ , teeth slightly bared in mockery.

"Pacifica is  _mine."_ He snarled.

Gideon flinched as- finally,  _finally,_ Dipper backed down, going from looking like his twin to his normal, everyday, apathetic look.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to go and make sure Pacifica is still alive in there."

The boy turned around and opened the door to the store.

Gideon, still crushing himself to the lamp post, stared on.

Dipper threw the white-haired boy one last burning glare over his shoulder.

"Stay out of my way. Or you'll regret it."

Dipper disappeared, the door slamming close.

Trembling, with a few tears trickling down his face, Gideon turned and bolted down the street.

H-He w-wo-would...need a better plan.

Yeah...

A-A...better plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least he tried.
> 
> Wow it's been a while.


	22. Morning Breakfast (Sequel to Mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be working on my actual fanfiction, not this but I felt like writing some Dipifica.  
> This is a direct sequel to Mine so I suggest going back and rereading it to get the full context and stuff.  
> My friend in real life wanted a sequel to it so here it is.  
> Unlike Mine, this is actually rated T.
> 
> Also, thanks for the 100 kudos!

Pacifica hummed cheerfully as the massive gates in front of her slowly creaked open. Staring up at the Pines Mansion, she skipped down the pathway, eyeing the live flamingos as she did so.

Why anyone would keep flamingos in their yard was beyond her, but hey, they were the pinkest birds out there. Plus, they really did light up the dreary mansion a bit anyways.

Reaching the massive double doors in record time, she cheerfully used the knocker to knock, shifting her weight back and forth.

A few seconds ticked by, but eventually, the door was flung wide open, showcasing a perfectly dressed Dipper with still slightly wet hair, sporting a soft, sly smile.

"Heya, Dipper!" Pacifica greeted, rushing inside to wrap the slightly taller teen in a hug. "Thanks for inviting me over for breakfast!"

Dipper's arms fell around her easily, causing the excitable girl to blush some. Him holding her felt so... _perfect._

She quickly shook her thoughts away. Pacifica had accepted her crush on her friend a long time ago, but that didn't mean it still didn't make her cheeks flare with heat while words of stupidity slipped from her mouth.

"Hello, Paz." He greeted, warmth creeping into his normally stoic tone.

It made her smile.

He broke the hug himself, his cheeks ever so slightly red as he hooked his arm around hers.

"Shall we?" He asked, his soft smile turning into a smirk as his voice became stereotypically snooty.

She giggle. "We shall."

The teen lead her inside like the gentleman he was, turning her down a hallway where the walls were filled with portraits of their family, both past and present. She kept her eyes resolutely forward; those pictures were a little creepy.

Dipper eventually lead them to a small door at the back of the hallway. He gave her another warm smile before pushing it open, leading her inside the small sitting room.

Pacifica, of course, gasped at how beautiful the Victorian-themed room was. The wallpaper was dark with a lavish and complex design, one that set her heart beating. Couches and chairs that sported dark crimson cushions and dark, ebony wood were wonderfully stylish. The single, large window the room had was closed, black curtains only letting in enough morning light to see with. A table sat in the middle, a banquet already prepared for the two using only the finest dinnerware available.

The most delicious smell wafted to the blonde's nose, causing her mouth to water and her stomach to grumble. It was a warm and homey scent, telling of the love and hard work put into the meal to make it a true work of art.

Hearing her stomach growling, Dipper coughed out a light chuckle.

Pacifica blushed.

"S-Sorry! I'm just really hungry." She stuttered, embarrassed.

Dipper's chuckles faded away. "It's fine, Paz. I'm quite hungry too. Had to get up early to get some work done and it's left me quite famished."

Dipper lead her to one of the couches, seating her before settling down next to her himself, his leg lightly brushing against her own.

She was a bit surprised when he decided to sit  _next_ to her instead of  _across_ from her, but she couldn't complain. He was her crush, after all.

"Work? Like for the Tent of Telepathy?" She questioned as she lifted up what seemed to be a scone drizzled in honey. She bit into the foodstuff, loving the way the toasty bread folded and crunched over her teeth while sweet and natural flavors burst across her tongue.

"Not quite." Dipper said, picking up a small cup of coffee and taking a sip. "I had an animal problem and had to go and deal with it."

Pacifica glanced at him worriedly. "Supernatural or normal?"

Dipper chuckled at that and set his coffee down in favor of a small cup of fruit. "Normal, actually. A very large  _rat_ to be precise."

"Did you kill it?" The blonde asked, taking another bite of her scone.

Dipper popped a strawberry into his mouth and chewed methodically before swallowing silently. "There wasn't really a choice in the matter. I didn't want it to harm anything  _important_ to me and was a threat, so I did what I had to. Creatures such as rats are filth, Paz."

The blonde quickly shook her head. "Yeah, you're right in that. We once had rats back in the shack." She wrinkled her nose a bit.

Dipper felt his breath catch some at the sight.

"They were pretty gross. Bud set out traps though, so we were good, however."

Dipper nodded and smiled. "How about we change the subject  _off_ rats." He stated.

Pacifica giggled. "Yeah, we  _are_ eating breakfast, after all."

Dipper hummed his agreement, polishing off his fruit with ease.

"Wow, you sure are a fast eater!" Pacifica gushed, finishing off her own scone before grabbing a second.

Dipper rolled his eyes some. "When you live with Mabel, you kinda have to be."

She laughed at that, tilting her head back some. The soft light bounced off her shiny, blonde locks and dapples of a gentle yellow splashed across her face like freckles.

Dipper couldn't help but stare at the blonde, completely enraptured.

The way her now perfectly straight teeth would break out into a heart-stopping smile, a gift a little metal a few years ago had given her.

The way her sky-blue eyes sparkled, so clear and  _innocent..._ it made his chest hurt with  _need._

With  _want._

He had to have the blonde in front of him. She needed to be  _his._

And only  _his._

The boy wasn't aware he was leaning over to get closer to the still-laughing blonde, wasn't entirely aware of himself gently pressing a palm down on her exposed knee.

He was aware of her perfume though, soft and subtle, smelling like peaches.

He was also aware of how soft her skin was and how wonderful it would be to rub his hands up and down her.

Meanwhile, Pacifica's laughter died down as she felt a gentle hand palm her knee, turning to face Dipper, she was surprised on how... _close_ the other had gotten, and how intense his eyes looked in that moment. She flushed horribly, a color she was sure that didn't match the pink dress she was wearing that day. The heat crept all the way down her neck and all the way up to the tips of her ears. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, feeling as if it was ready to break through her rib cage and right out of her body. The blonde held her breath, unable and unsure of what to say.

Dipper placed his other hand on the other side of the girl as he leaned in even closer, trapping her there against the couch. His face was merely inches apart, eyes still boring into Pacifica's own, glowing a deep blue color in the low light.

Nothing ran through either teen's minds in that moment, nothing  _could_ be processed in that moment. Both were merely slaves to their own hormones and desires.

One, a desire of cuddles and soft kisses paired with loving smiles.

The other with a desire of...something darker. Something  _sinful._

Dipper's lips met Pacifica's in a tender, but still hungry kiss.

And time stopped.

His lips roved over her's with a certain force she didn't expect. Pacifica did her best to give back with just as much fever, moaning softly as his teeth nipped her lower lip. Dipper leaned over her, pushing her partially onto her back and into the velvet cushions of the couch.

His hands settled on either side of her as he got more daring, running his tongue over her lips softly, but not in a bid to get inside. Despite the soft movements, there was a certain lust behind the simple act that made shivers work their way up Pacifica's spine. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she pulled him so he was pretty much on top of her, running her fingers through the fringe of hair sitting on his neck. Dipper groaned into her mouth at the movement and pressed his lips into her's harder.

The two didn't know how long they laid there, trading their desires back and forth, being run on hormones and their own emotions but eventually, the two broke apart in the need for air, gasping with matching red cheeks.

"W-Well then..." Pacifica stuttered. She was in shock, if she were being honest with herself. After all, Dipper was a rich and talented boy from a  _line_ of rich and talented people. For him to like someone like  _her_ was...

Dipper smirked and simply took her hand, not just helping her back up but pulling her closer to wrap his arms around her.

"Well then." He repeated, his mind whirling in victory. She was  _his._

_She was finally his._

Pacifica let out a shaky laugh and buried her head into his shoulder.

"What a wonderful breakfast."


	23. Dimmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Something dark.
> 
> THIS IS RATED E!  
> Every warning...just...every warning.  
> Implied rape, implied sex slavery, implied past abuse, actual abuse, Stockholm syndrome, implied sex, implied violence, minor actual violence, implied BDSM, and pet names.  
> I think that's it, actually. There's probably more though.
> 
> Viewer discretion is advised.

She stared up at the starry ceiling.

Those small, fake gemstones seemed so very, very far away. Unable to reach, unable to touch. They were simply nestled there in the position they were expected to be in, not allowed to shine, not allowed to glow, not allowed to spread their own beautiful light.

Just like her.

She no longer fought against the metal cuffs that tied her to the too-big blue bed. She no longer clawed at her wrists, hoping if she made them slick enough with his second favorite substance of her's, she'd be able to slip out. Slip out and run far, far away where the stars were allowed to twinkle and where she could glow once more.

She wasn't allowed to glow anymore.

She wasn't allowed to run either.

Most days, she was lucky to take ten steps. When your only purpose in life was one single thing, you didn't do much at all.

She closed her eyes and tried to cry. No tears came, however.

She had dried up a long time ago. Her eyes had, at least. The only useful part of her body was still as he liked it. Tearing up and sobbing, abused and used.

Abused and used. Just like her.

That's all she was, now anyways. All she was. She couldn't be a star and she couldn't run.

It wasn't allowed.

She twisted her head to the side very, very slowly as the sound of the far away front doors slammed shut.

Once upon a time, far, far away in the past, that sound scared her to no end. It had been the herald for the start, the prologue to the never ending tragedy that was her story.

A story she never expected.

That's all she could say anymore. Never expected. She had lost sight of what she wanted from this world a long, long time ago.

She caught sight of her blonde locks. They were spread out against the pillows, follicles delicate as a dead flower and just as damaged. It was a fuzzy thought, or perhaps a memory? Or maybe even something out of a dream.

It was an image. A picture of twirling, shimmering gold locks that would sway in the wind, thick and healthy. Soft too.

…

That had to have been a dream. She felt herself flinch- but only slightly.

She wasn't allowed to have dreams.

She had one purpose, after all. Dreaming didn't help that purpose, so there was no use for it.

Her eyes strained as she heard the slow creak of the door open up, displaying Him in all his glory. From the neat button-up to the black cape, to the slicked back brunet hair, to the turquoise eyes, and finally to the pinnacle of it all, the splatter of a too-familiar constellation over his forehead.

By now, she had it memorized. It was the same thing she stared up at the ceiling, day by day, after all.

It was one of the very few things she was allowed to look at. Allowed to think of.

He smirked at her, almost smooth besides the merciless jagged edges. Almost lovingly with the dark sinful lust that bled.

"Hello, my pet." He purred, his voice as smooth as honey and deadly as venom. It spoke of dark promises and sinful wishes. Of lust and release and pain so bad, it pulsed within her with pleasure.

He swaggered over to her prone form, eyes already raking over her long corrupted body like they always did when he decided to visit her. He had an odd expression in his eyes, one he always got when seeing her again; like He had never seen her before, like He had never taken her before, like He never even touched her before.

It was startling, but she didn't allow herself to flinch, nor even for goose flesh to rise on her arms.

It wasn't allowed, after all.

He ran a finger up her arm and across her shoulders, dipping down between the valley of her breasts to trace the swell, continuing down down down until he touched her lower lips, lightly scratching at the shaven area.

She shivered. She couldn't help it.

That earned her a small, but painful slap on her inner thigh.

Her arms jerked violently in an automatic response while her legs tried to snap close, only to be stopped by the cuffs forcing them to the bed posts, leaving her wide open.

That would leave a bruise. They always did.

He tsked at her.

"No, no, no, pet. That's not how we do things. Is it?"

She opened her mouth, vocal chords loose from past screaming and moans and sandy from lack of water. She was hoarse and her own voice was like sandpaper against her ears, completely malformed.

"No, master."

He purred at her, dipping down to catch her in an open mouthed kiss, lightly rubbing His wet tongue against her dry one to wet the organ.

He let go after a few more seconds, a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

"Good. Now then, you're looking a bit dirty, aren't you? I'm not a very good pet owner, now am I?"

She didn't answer his rhetorical question.

"I think it's high time for a bath."

He snapped his fingers, causing a small blue spark to briefly light up the darkened room. She felt her chains fall away, the familiar weights so very far away, making her feel lighter than a feather. Lighter than the air. Lighter than nothing itself.

She kept her mind a void, however.

She wasn't allowed to think.

He carefully bent down, tucking one arm around her rump and the other around her shoulders, lifting her up into the air with ease. From there, He curled His body into her's, in a manor that was both parts protective and possessive.

She curled up tighter against him, finally feeling a bit safer in his arms.

Arms that hurt her.

Arms that healed her.

Arms that deformed her.

Arms that pleasured her.

He really was a conundrum, wasn't He?

She wanted to think that, but she couldn't.

So she let her emotions do the thinking and left everything else up to Him.

He was careful in walking those five steps to the bathroom, not knocking her into the walls or the shelves on the wall lined with her punishment.

He had to walk sideways a bit to get into the bathroom and once inside, she immediately made sure to turn away from the mirror and close her eyes.

Only He was allowed to look at her form.

He turned around to the bath and gently lowered her inside. She kept the position she was placed in, head turned towards the wall without the mirror, eyes still squeezed tight as the rustle of clothes echoed in the bathroom.

His cape fell to the floor. She had that first noise memorized.

Second came the button-up. The buttons clacked against the hard, tiled floor.

The the pants and belt. Metal rang against tile.

Then the shoes. He always kicked the side of the tub in a bid to slip them off.

She could feel his bare feet brush against her calf as he stepped inside over her, then the sound of the curtain decorated like a pine forest. She waited for Him to pull her to her feet as He settled the both the way He desired them.

It was almost always the same. She was tugged down a few seconds later, settling snug against His lap, used to feeling Him against her backside and His chin resting on her shoulder. The ghost of His lips played against the shell of her ear while His tongue flickered out, prodding and teasing.

Another snap shocked the air.

Something warm, wet, and heavy filled the tub.

"You may open your eyes now, pet." He purred into her ear.

"Yes master. Thank you master." She replied, the words carved into her very soul.

Quite literally, in fact.

She opened her eyes to see a sea of crimson. An iron tang hung heavy in the air, plunging into her very nose to move about her lungs, searching every dark passage to find even a speak of light.

There was none to be found. Any star she ever had was snuffed out long ago.

She watched His hands stretch out before them, nails perfectly manicured, toned but not buff, skin tan without being to dark. His fingers swam a bit in the blood before diving under to grab her own, weaving the digits together.

He rubbed her palms.

She relaxed against Him.

"You were so good last time." He continued into her ear, tongue once again darting out to tap the shell, careful not to leave any actual wetness there. "Your lips were so puffy and red after that, all stretched out where they belong." His voice turned harsh in an instant and His grip on her hands turned painful.

"Who do you belong to, pet? Remind yourself."

"You, master." She answered.

His hands tightened.

She couldn't help but whimper.

That lead to a sudden bite on her shoulder, ripping some of her flesh out and causing her own blood to join in with the red sea she and He were sitting in.

"You, Master Pines." She stated clearly, voice void of any true emotion.

His tongue lapped over her bite, causing shudders of pleasure to dance up her spine.

He liked those trembles.

"Very good, my pet. Very good."

His hands loosened once more before letting go, preferring to drift to her stomach, where they lightly traced around her belly button.

"You certainly have been good, lately. Much better than normal. How about a...treat for when we get out. How does that sound, my sweet?"

She shuddered at the nickname and her heart started to thump in her chest, beating erratically.

She forgot about that nickname.

She wished He said it more.

She wished she could be better so He would call her that more.

She lightly bit her lip. Though He had given her a choice, there really wasn't a choice at all. She had learned that a long time ago. She didn't know how long ago, but certainly a long time ago.

Besides, she couldn't deny her master pleasure. That was her purpose, after all.

"Yes, my master. That sounds wonderful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this exists now.  
> Um, yeah...  
> Next oneshot will be lighter, I promise.  
> Thanks for reading!


	24. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last two chapters were...heavy hitting to say the least, here's some fluff!  
> Prompt- Pacifica necking/massaging Dipper

Dipper groaned as he leaned into the sturdy, but warm touch on his neck. Though Paz's hand's were soft, there was a certain strength to those digits and palms as they pushed and rubbed at the muscles in his neck, causing all previous stress to melt away into nothingness, massaged right out of existence.

Her fingers twisted a little, moving down his back a few inches, pressing firmly into his skin. She rubbed in soothing circles and motions, slow enough to feel his tenseness fade away and fast enough so there was no pain. He couldn't stop the second, small noise emitting from his mouth as his head hung forward. Eyes shut softly, Dipper could feel his normally slicked hair start hanging in his face and for once, he couldn't care less. His body was relaxing under his girlfriend's amazing touch and he simply felt absolutely wonderful all over.

He never wanted this to end.

As Paz's hands slowly moved outwards and back up, he hung his head even lower than it was, giving the teen behind him full access to his neck. With a soft, teasing smile, Paz bent down, pressing her lips to the middle of his neck, right where Dipper's spinal chord was, letting her tongue dart out to lightly touch the slightly heated skin, rolling the tip in small circles.

The motion dragged another small noise from him, one that set her heart aflame.

Keeping the motion up with her steady fingers, Paz trailed her lips up and down, tongue swirling and dragging on the flawless and clean skin, bringing another soft moan from Dipper.

Feeling slightly more confident in her actions, Paz trailed her lips from the center of his neck to the right, pressing kisses everywhere she could.

Though the blondes hands were amazing in their own regard, they were nothing compared to her too-soft and moist lips trailing around his skin. Her tongue would lightly lap at his skin, causing electrical tingles to shiver throughout his body while the solid presses of her lips caused him to fist his hands into his slacks. Dipper had to physically restrain himself from simply grabbing Paz and swinging her over so he could pepper his own kisses across her face while hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go.

However, her final destination to his collar bone stopped him as she drew her mouth open against the known sensitive spot. Her teeth scraped against his skin as she sucked at the area, her tongue rubbing the spot as she did so in tantalizing movements, ones that stilled any sort of action he wanted to take as he let out a heavy sigh.

Paz's hands dropped down to hold his bare waist, thumbs tracing idle circles on his sides, firm and giving just the right amount of pressure to send another shiver up Dipper's spine.

Very slowly, the blonde removed her lips from the small spot her boyfriend loved so much, leaving a small hickey in the process. Paz couldn't help but smile at the small love mark, a bubble of pride coming to the surface from being able to even make such a thing. She was far from being possessive or even over protective, but seeing such an obvious things that marked Dipper's relationship with her sent butterflies through her tummy and brought another grin to her lips.

Though her lips disappeared from his skin, Paz's spell over him didn't break. Warm and completely relaxed for once, he leaned back into her, turning his head so he could nuzzle softly into her shoulder almost like a cat, something Dipper would never normally do.

The small action caused Paz's heart to flutter and she couldn't help but wrap her arms fully around her boyfriend, nestling her own cheek into Dipper's hair and peppering more kisses as she did so, eyes fluttering shut.

Paz never wanted to let go.


	25. Tumblr Dump #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from tumblr
> 
> "Happiness" and "Stars"

She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck, pressing her cheek up to his, wide and ridiculous grin on her face. Pacifica really couldn't help it- Dipper just made her happy. He didn't have to do anything for that familiar emotion to flutter in her heart. Just seeing his brows furrowed in thought, the slight sparkle of rare feeling he would get in his normally stoic eyes when learning something new, or figuring out something just made her want to hang on and never let go.

"Paz, you're choking me. Please let go."

~~0~~0~~0~~

"I love the night sky. Stars are so pretty, aren't they Dipper? Like little gems in the sky~"

Dipper rolled his eyes at her antics. "Stars are just large balls of gas burning for millions of years light years away. Not only that but because light takes such a long time to reach planet Earth, many stars we're looking at right now are probably already dead, having exploded and leaving nothing but a husk left millions of years ago."

"…Aren't the stars pretty, Dipper?"

Dipper sighed and leaned back. "Yes, Pacifica. The stars are pretty."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of prompts, so please leave something if you can. I will literally write anything, if the tag changes are anything to go by.


	26. Sickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rev!Bill takes over Dipper's body

"Will, I swear to god... get out of my body!"

The demon, now trapped inside the younger's body flinched, tears forming in those normally stoic eyes.

"I'm trying, but I can't! You're seals block my magic!"

"Then how did you even-" Dipper hissed violently, crossing his arms as he floated right above his body, completely invisible. How the hell this even happened, he had not a clue. He was just experimenting with the (admittedly pathetic) dream demon and somehow, got his own soul evicted from his body while Will took unwanted but forceful possession.

And now, they were stuck.

The dream demon curled up on the chair he was sitting in, tears still in his eyes, pulling at his host's hair in clear worry. For once, he had no clue on what to do and the thought scared him.

Scared him more than the Pines' twins themselves.

"You better figure this out Will." Dipper growled, towering over the cowering demon. "I will not be stuck like this for the rest of eternity!"

Will flinched. Okay, maybe not as much as the twins themselves.

"Okay! Okay! I'll- um, well...I-"

Before Will could stutter and make an even greater fool of himself than he already was, the door to the room was flung open with a loud cheer.

"Heya Dipper! What's going on?" Pacifica laughed, launching herself to the surprised demon-trapped-in-a-human-body, practically picking him up in a bone-crushing hug.

Will gulped thickly, blushing furiously at the sudden and unwarranted attention. His stolen body felt strangely hot and he did  _not_ like the sensation whatsoever.

Meanwhile, still invisible and floating in the air, Dipper was practically pulling his hair out by the roots.

"Will! Stop that! Don't touch her!"

Will squeaked in response and hurriedly pushed the bright girl off him.

"Dipper?" She questioned, head cocked to the side in confusion.

Will let out another small noise of distress and glanced up where Dipper was floating. The teen was still panicking, gripping his hair and glaring down at the poor demon with a look of fury.

"Will, I swear if you do  _anything_ to embarrass me, so help me I'll tear you apart brick by brick!"

"Dipper? Are you okay? You're looking a bit pale- You're not sick, are you?"

Before Will could answer the worried girl, Pacifica had already shoved him onto his bed and somehow pull the covers over him, tucking him in tightly. The girl placed the back of her hand on his forehead. Frowning, she felt his inflamed cheeks next.

"Hmm, you feel hot and you're face is pretty read...could be a small cold or something."

Will was speechless. He tried to sink back into the bed even more so, completely put off and getting increasingly terrified of the twin floating near him giving him the death glare.

"I'll go get some medicine and water. And maybe some soup? Oh, and a towel..." Pacifica trailed off.

Dipper sneered. "Will, either somehow get out of my body or tell her that you're not actually me! I won't have  _you_ humiliating me!"

Will opened his mouth to say something, anything, to get him out of his situation. However, the only thing that came out was a choked squeak as Pacifica bent down and peaked him on the cheek. Smiling softly.

"I'll be right back, Dipper. You just wait here!" And with that, the blonde turned and skipped right out of the room.

Will winced, flushing eve brighter

Dipper snarled.

"You  _idiot!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but what can you do? *shrugs*  
> I'm going to try and get a longer one out next time.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	27. Raging Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jealous!Dipper that leads to smut
> 
> Obviously, this is rated M and NSFW.  
> Not gonna lie, haven't really written hetero smut and haven't written smut for this pairing at all so if it's kinda stiff/vanilla, that's why. Hope you guys like it nonetheless, however!

Dipper growled, clenching his fists as he glared across the street. His eyes burned, glowing a noticeable blue even under the summer sun's harsh rays.

Pacifica had her back turned towards him, gorgeous blonde hair shiny and swaying in the sunlight. Her head was thrown back and loud laughter fell from her mouth as another teen said something else to her while waggling his eyebrows, smirking.

Dipper rolled his shoulders back. It was fine.  _Fine_. Paz was a popular and friendly person. She talked to a lot of people from both genders. It didn't mean anything. Besides, she wasn't the sort of person to cheat. She was too honest, too...innocent for that.

Paz wouldn't cheat on him. Wouldn't flirt with others behind his back.

Still, Dipper bared his teeth together as he continued to watch from down the street, his normally stoic expression pinched into one of jealousy and anger.

The guy, who was not only more muscular, but also taller and older than him laughed alongside her, chest heaving in a way that made him look like he was about to have seizure.

Magic sparked in his fingertips. He could give the guy a seizure if he wanted to. Or a heart attack. Or perhaps even a brain aneurysm.

That'd be fun.

Pacifica's laughter died down as she playfully punched the guy on the shoulder while simultaneously making a funny face, causing him to burst into laughter.

Dipper let out a low growl as he pushed himself from the wall. If one more thing happen, he'd-

The guy reached over and tucked a stray hair back behind her ear, face flushing as he did so.

Dipper knew the rush of heat wasn't from the summer sun.

Deciding enough was enough, the psychic turned and started stalking down the street, schooling his face into an impassive look once more.

"Paz." He greeted coolly as he slunk up behind the blonde, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close. Though his voice shined with apathy, Pacifica knew right away that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

It was in his posture; too tight and tense and his glowing eyes were slightly more vibrant than usual.

Most people wouldn't notice these things about a person, especially someone like Dipper who was used to keeping his true emotions under wraps. But Pacifica knew him. Knew him as well as she knew the back of her hand.

When it came to his emotions, she could read him like a book.

And right now, he was enraged.

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica greeted back, masking her concern and worry with her normal, upbeat cheerfulness.

"What's going on here? Meet another new tourist?" He asked nonchalantly, eyeing up at the teen before him. Besides being more muscular, taller, and clearly older than him, the guy had cropped black hair and deep hazel eyes that crinkled with laugh lines. He wore standard wear for the summer- a breezy green tank top and some black shorts with matching flip flops. Cool and causal compared to Dipper's own haunting wardrobe of blue button-up shirts, neatly pressed slacks, and a black cape.

This guy may be physically fitter than him, but at least he dressed better.

...And smelled better.

"Oh, yeah. Just another tourist here to see the amazing wonders of Gravity Falls!" Pacifica chirped while doing a complicated gesture with her one arm not crushed against her boyfriend's side.

"Really? Another one? Does this one have a name?" Dipper asked, casting a cooled, yet guarded look over the other male.

He shifted a bit, clearly uncomfortable.

Dipper didn't let his smile manifest.

"Name's Greg." He said, trying his best to be friendly and holding out his hand to shake.

Dipper didn't take it.

"Well, Greg. It's been a... _pleasure_ to meet you, but me and my girlfriend have a date, so if you would excuse us..."

Greg nodded slowly, unable to completely meet Dipper's gaze. His face flushed slightly again, this time in embarrassment however.

Pacifica stared up at Dipper with wide eyes, biting the inside of her cheek. She and Dipper didn't have any plans today. At least, none that she knew of.

Her gaze flickered between the boys and she shifted around in his arm, finally feeling the tense awkwardness herself.

She glanced up at her boyfriend, before turning her sky-blue eyes onto Greg, and her heart froze in realization.

_Oh._

Oh.  _That_  was the reason.

Dipper really was the jealous type, wasn't he?

"Well, I'm sorry to keep you two waiting. By, Pacifica. It was great meeting you."

The blonde nodded in agreement as Dipper turned to escort her away.

"It was nice meeting you too!" She called back, taking note on how Dipper stiffened his arm around her possessively at her words.

Dipper liked to pretend to have no real emotions, preferring to come off as one completely apathetic to all those around him and though it was true that Dipper didn't care much about the average Joe, he did care for the people he happened to love in his life.

Namely his sister Mabel and herself.

Dipper steered them into a nearby alley, hurriedly dragging her into the shadows behind a helpful and coincidental stack of cardboard boxes. Before Pacifica could say anything, the teen shoved her up against the wall and pressed close to her, attacking her lips with his own, dominating the kiss quickly.

Pacifica gasped into the pair of lips on her own, not use to the other being quite so ruff. Through the movement, the blonde could practically  _feel_ the jealousy and anger radiating off him. His hands came up to press against either side of her head, effectively trapping her in place.

Not like she wanted to leave  _this_ in the first place, however.

He pressed down harder, his tongue pushing against her lips for access, which Pacifica gladly granted. His tongue dived into her mouth, organ wet and hot as it explored every inch of the cavern before slowly rubbing against her own tongue.

She moaned into the open kiss, Dipper tasting of fresh mint. She met his own hard and heated kiss with fervor, as she returned the favor, pressing her own tongue into his mouth to steal all the wondrous taste he could give.

The two briefly fought for dominance, lashing against one another.

Feeling the blonde slowly start to overtake him, Dipper dropped his hands down to Pacifica's hips, gently tracing the bone of her hips, causing her entire body to shiver. Feeling adventurous and daring, he cupped his hands and gave her ass a light squeeze, causing her to startle slightly with another moan, which he just ate up. Feeling her falter in her attack on his mouth, Dipper resumed control easily enough, his hands moving to slide up the back of her shirt, trailing the pads of his digits against her skin once more, slowly making his way to her hips where he traced lazy circles.

Pacifica parted from him and shivered once more at the touch.

"Dipper..." She gasped breathlessly, panting from lack of air. She bent her head up to look at him, her normally bright blue eyes hazy and lips pink and plump.

Dipper shuddered as a flash of heat shot down to his groin.

Out of everything Pacifica could do to him, why did she have to moan his name while staring up at him like  _that?_

Gulping in his own breaths, Dipper didn't answer as he bent down to suck on her neck, swirling his tongue against her smooth skin hungrily.

Pacifica let out another small noise of pleasure at the feeling, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull the brunet even closer. Small whimpers fell from her mouth.

Dipper finally let go of her throat, giving the purple hickey one lick.

Dipper stared down at the mark silently.

_She needs more. Everyone needs to know she's_ mine.

Dipper moved down, latching onto her skin once again to leave another blooming mark. He wanted her marked up,  _claimed_ by him.

No one else could have her like this. No one else deserved to see her blue eyes narrowed in a hazy lust as soft moans of his name came from her lungs.

Dipper reached underneath the blonde's rear to lift her up, pressing his clothed crotch into her as her legs naturally came up to wrap around his waist, trying to pull him even closer than what was possible.

"Y-nghh. You r-ahh...really are th-the jealous t-ahh...type, aren't you?" She gasped between moans as he moved downwards even more, only stopped by her overly bright sweater.

Dipper growled. "You'd be jealous t-too." He said once he let go of the third mark marring her pretty little neck.

She giggled breathlessly, but didn't respond.

Dipper gave her ass another firm squeeze, causing her to squeal again in surprise.

"How about we go and finish this someplace else?" The brunet muttered into her ear, his hot and sticky breath sending shivers down Pacifica's spine. His voice had dropped down an octave and promised nothing but dark pleasure, full of possessive hunger.

She nodded quickly.

And the two disappeared.

~~0~~0~~0~~

As soon as the air around her warmed up and the frigid void of teleportation melted off her, Pacifica was pushed onto a very big and very familiar dark blue bed with silk sheets.

Dipper wasted no time crawling on top of her, settling between her legs just like before and kissing her lips again, his movements now slightly erratic.

Pacifica gasped into the kiss, a noise he swallowed up. Feeling her mouth open yet again, he took the chance to slip his tongue right back in.

Resisting the urge to run her fingers through his slicked-back hair, the blonde's nimble fingers rose to unhook his black cape, shoving it off his thin shoulders and letting it flutter to the ground somewhere behind him.

In response, Dipper drew back his tongue in favor to nip Pacifica's bottom lip.

The blonde's hands ran down the length of his back, her fingers gently pressing down his spine causing his entire body to shudder. Slowly, she dropped them down to pet his waist, rubbing small circles towards the buttons of his shirt, popping the first and second one open, making sure her fingers ghosted over his heated skin.

"Pacifica." Dipper growled in a slight warning, pulling back to stare into her eyes.

She smiled softly at him, eyes crinkling in joy. "Dipper." she responded, her voice barely above a whisper.

Dipper pushed him self back up onto his knees briefly to undo his bolo tie and set it on the end table next to his bed, careful not to hurt his amulet in any way.

As soon as the tie was gone from his hands, Pacifica propped herself up as well, going right back to the buttons on his shirt, popping them open one after another until his bare chest was revealed, skin smooth save for the handful of scars, completely devoid of hair.

The blonde ran her hands up, her touch ghosting and teasing. She didn't get far until a pair of hands grabbed at her wrists, forcing them back onto the bed.

"Keep them there." Dipper ordered her.

Pacifica nodded slowly, blinking hard as more heat than before started to pool in the pit of her stomach.

She would never admit it out loud, being to embarrassed to do so, but following his orders was...

She flushed and cut off her train of thought.

Well, it sure was  _something._

She swallowed thickly.

Dipper leaned forwards and kissed her deeply on the mouth once more, open and panting, but with no tongue this time. His hands crept under her sweater, thumbs tracing over her hip bones as his fingers drummed lightly on her slightly pudgy stomach, feeling how utterly  _soft_ her skin was.

Dipper trailed his hands upwards, slow and steady as Pacifica gasped into his kisses. Cracking an eye open, he took in her appearance; flushed and breathless, lips plump and neck decorated with his marks.

Dipper growled and shifted slightly, pants feeling a bit too tight at the moment.

And Pacifica, in his opinion, a bit too covered.

"Raise your arms above your head." he ordered, flicking his tongue against her earlobe, taking it into his mouth to nibble and suckle on gently.

Pacifica did as she ordered.

Dipper dropped his hands and grabbed the hem of her sweater, yanking it over her hand and tossing it to the side. Before the blonde could even register his actions, the brunet was already yanking her tank top off as well, leaving her in nothing but her bra.

Pacifica squeaked at the sudden coldness of the room and opened her eyes, staring up into Dipper's lusting orbs.

His eyes roved up and down her body, taking in the curves she usually hid as well as her pale and unblemished skin.

Dipper reached up and grabbed her hands, slamming them to the bed and pinning them there before lowering his face to kiss the area just below her collar bone, continuing his marks down her chest.

He reached the edge of her bra much sooner than expected and it didn't take much for her to slip her hands out from his and reach back, pulling the offending article of clothing off.

Dipper didn't waste time sliding his hands up her body to cup the blonde's breasts, giving a light squeeze as he did so.

And as expected, Pacifica huffed out another gasp, scooting closer into him and nipping his shoulder as she rested her head against his chest. More heat pooled down into her gut and she could clearly feel her own wetness between her legs. Pacifica closed her eyes tightly as she rested her head against his shoulder. Lifting herself up, she wrapped her legs around his waist once again and settled herself into his lap. In this position, she could feel the clear and obvious bulge in his pants and the thought caused her to tighten her arms around him and return the favor of kisses on his neck. Though she didn't suck hard enough to leave any sort of hickey, she left plenty of red marks and gave plenty of nips, something she knew he loved.

Dipper groaned and her ministrations and flicked her now erect and perky nipples with his index fingers while simultaneously circling the surrounding areola, the flesh there already hard as well.

Pacifica let out another deep moan and she couldn't help but buck her hips against his clothed erection, grinding against him by accident.

Dipper growled at the contact, feeling himself miraculously harden even more.

He was done with this.

Well, this part at least. How he even got to this point was beyond him, being too lost in his hunger for the blonde beneath him. Dipper removed his fondling hands, pushing Pacifica onto her back firmly.

She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes as he quickly removed his belt and kicked his shoes, socks, and pants off, leaving him in his underwear that did nothing to hide him.

Pacifica's eyes roved over his body with a hunger all their own. Though the girl was normally carefree and bright, shinning with an innocence most didn't have at their age, in the bedroom she was completely different, a one hundred and eighty degrees difference from how she usual acted.

And though Dipper did love her as she normally was, upbeat and bright, laughing at the silliest of things all the while slapping stickers to every surface she could find, there was something about seeing her practically naked underneath him, begging with her eyes for him to be inside her that got him going.

"Dipper..." Pacifica groaned in complaint, goosebumps breaking out from the coldness of the room and the fact that he wasn't moving fast enough for her liking. The blonde sent him a pout and carefully leaned back, lifting her legs up into the air and parting her skirt so he could get a full view of her underneath.

His breath caught at how  _wet_ her panties were, a dark patch clearly visible on the light yellow fabric. The brunet hurriedly grabbed her skirt and pulled it off, grateful that she wore them all the time.

Skirts were much easier to get off than pants, after all.

Right after the skirt, came her panties, which joined everything else on the floor.

Dipper stared down at her now parted, lower lips, which gleamed with her own fluids in the low light.

Gripping the band of his underwear with two fingers, Dipper finished undressing himself and sidled up between her legs, his length gently prodding at her entrance.

Leaning over the blonde, Dipper caught her up in another kiss as he pierced her, moaning at the feeling of the firm walls hugging him.

Pacifica keened into his mouth and Dipper gave her a few seconds to stretch and get used to the feeling if him being inside her.

Pacifica whined against his lips and wriggled her hips. "Dipper..nhgg... _please-"_ She groaned, winding her legs around his waist for the third time that day.

That was all the incentive the brunet needed.

He started at a slow, slightly unsteady pace, trying to find a perfect rhythm. His thrusts slowly sped up and Pacifica kept pace perfectly, meeting each and every snap of his hips with a thrust of her own, all the while fighting for dominance once more in an open-mouthed kiss.

Growling softly into her, Dipper thrust down harder, tipping her hips forward so he could hit her even deeper inside, searching for that one sweet spot he knew would make her  _scream._

Moving a hand from her hip, he reached up and pinched a nipple, rubbing her admittedly small, but perky breast with the rest of his fingers, making sure the touch only ghosted, never quite reaching a pressure she wanted, driving the blonde beneath him wild.

Pacifica writhed beneath him, gasping at the exploration of her senses; from the hand fondling her breast to the sloppy kisses, and to the fast and deep thrusts that simply  _abused_ her core, already starting to send her to the edge.

Dipper groaned and removed the hand from her breast, dropping it down to her leaking entrance, right above where they were connected. With a single index finger, he prodded her clitoris, rubbing the red skin back and forth, brushing up against a spot that had her moaning his name again, a sound that released a guttural growl from his chest that made his movements almost animalistic as he drove inside her.

He knew he was reaching his end and Pacifica's, hers. The air around them was hot and tight, filled with the sounds of slapping skin, gasping pants, and broken moans.

Pacifica, as she always did, came first as Dipper was finally able to hit her sweet spot in rapid succession, her walls tightening and milking him of his own orgasm as she came, broken whimpers falling from her plump, pink lips.

Dipper released a shuddering sigh as he emptied inside the blonde. Softened and spent, he pulled out of her easily enough, ignoring the now sticky and disgusting feel of completion as he flopped besides the blonde, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Pacifica hummed against his bare chest as she snuggled in closer, tangling her legs in his. Exhaustion fell on her fast and she let her eyes fall close, listening to Dipper's heartbeat settle back down in his chest.

"You...really are the jealous type, huh?" She yawned against him, voice barely above a whisper.

He snorted in response. In all honesty, he had completely forgotten all about that, too lost his feelings for her.

"So are you." Dipper muttered, burying his nose in her hair as sleep reared up to claim him as well.

"So are you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this was longer and took longer than I expected, really. I kept getting writers block. Ah, well. Nothing to do about that.
> 
> I really would like some feedback on this one, guys. I very very rarely write smut and as you can tell, am not very good at it so if anyone has any constructive criticism or thoughts at all, please do share! I wanna know if it's as bad as I think it is, worse, or actually better!


	28. First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper asking Pacifica out on a first date

Dipper paced back and forth a little, pausing every so often to glance through the trees and towards the shack before shaking his head and going right back to pacing, scowling.

How was he even going to  _do_ this? It was...embarrassing! Humiliating!  _She_ should be coming to ask  _him,_ not the other way around!

But, for once in his life, Dipper was tired of waiting. He normally had a patience not seen in the majority of people, easily rivaling the majority of adults but when it came to this blonde, all patience simply flew through the window, along with his apathy towards the world and stoic mask.

He was done with this  _waiting._ Done laying in bed, night after night, imagining her blonde hair waving in the wind, sky-blue eyes sparkling with a love of life and innocent light he'd never seen anywhere else in all his years of living. It was...special. Unique. Different.

A mystery. A mystery he needed to solve.

Tightening his hands into fists, Dipper peered around one of the towering pine trees, watching Pacifca happily play with her pet chicken by painting it's claws. Why and where the girl even got a chicken and how she was even able to make it stay still while applying nail polish was beyond him, but there she was, doing just so.

She really was a mystery, wasn't she?

Dipper straightened his shoulders and quickly took out his hand mirror, making sure his hair was perfectly gelled back, displaying his birthmark proudly. Very carefully, Dipper felt around his face as well, making sure his skin was completely smooth and color even with no red to be found.

He couldn't look improper or flustered, after all.

Huffing out a somewhat shaky sigh, Dipper snapped the mirror close and mentally prepared himself, clearing and tightening his mind. Checking to make sure his bolo tie was in place and amulet still there and glowing, Dipper strode through the trees, back ramrod straight and head raised, face and eyes emotionless.

"Hello Pacifica." He called out, steps even as he strode forward, appearing out of the forest like an apparition.

Pacifica physically jumped and nearly fell back trying to turn around while sitting down. Eyes widened in brief fear and surprise, her mouth twitched into an upward smile when she saw it was only him.

"Oh, Dipper! You startled me! I didn't know you were coming over. Gotta give a girl time to prepare herself!" The blonde joked playfully, a blush dusting over her cheeks. She pushed herself off the ground, dusting dirt off her sweater.

"Drat! Looks like my nail polish spilled on me." The girl complained as she glanced down at her purple shorts, which now sported a large pink stain.

Dipper chuckled at her clumsiness and her pout, eyes automatically drawn to her plump, pink lips, which looked oh so kissable...

The brunet mentally shook his head. he had to keep his head on straight and focused. He couldn't just go and forget what he'd come here for in the first place.

Again.

"Here." Dipper said, grabbing his amulet and letting his magic channel through it, empowering him. Raising a single hand, the brunet carefully drew the liquid out of the denim.

Uncorking the bottle once again, Pacifica held it out as Dipper commanded the liquid back inside, leaving her shorts good as knew and refilling the nail polish at the same time.

"Thanks, Dipper! You're a shorts-saver!" Pacifica laughed, putting the close bottle back into her pocket.

Dipper couldn't stop his lips from quirking upwards ever-so-slightly. "You're welcome, Pacifica."

The blonde gave him a stunning, metal-filled grin. "So, what's up?"

Dipper sighed through his nose. His heart accelerated in his chest, slamming against his ribs in a mad bid to get out and away from this situation. The feeling of repulsive sweat started to pool in the palms of his hands and suddenly, Dipper wasn't so sure of himself. Was he just supposed to ask her right out? Was he supposed to work his way up to the question through conversation? How was he supposed to do this?!

Dipper was ready to back out, turn tail, and run. He couldn't do this! What if she said no? What if she actually  _laughed_ at him or something? After all, they had been enemies at one point? What if Pacifica couldn't look past that fact, like Gideon?

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to accompany to dinner tomorrow night at seven?" He asked, the words smooth and steady off his tongue.

Pacifica flushed and quickly glanced away. Her mouth was suddenly dry and her heart fluttered in her chest, fast and flighty.

"Are-are you asking me out on a date?" She squeaked, slowly rising her eyes to meet his face once again, taking in the cool and handsome pointed features.

Dipper licked his chapped lips. "Yes. Yes I am." He replied, formal as ever.

Pacifica couldn't hold in her squeal as she flung herself at him, wrapping the brunet up in a hug and even lifting him up off the ground a few inches.

"Pacifica!" The young magician gasped, completely taken off-guard.

"Yes! Oh gosh, yes! This'll be so much fun!" The blonde cheered, setting him back on the ground and slowly unwinding herself from him. Seeing the brunet's dazed expression, Pacifica drew back and cleared her throat, trying to rein in her excitement a little.

She didn't want to scare him off. Well, if he wasn't scared off already.

"I-I mean, yes. That'll be good. Um, what time?"

Dipper blinked, stumbling back into his senses. "Uh-" He quickly cleared his throat, hoping Pacifica didn't hear the crack in his voice. "How about seven?"

She grinned up at him, playing with the hem of her sweater while bouncing on the balls of her feet some, eyes matching the clear sky perfectly.

"That sounds great!"


	29. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something related to Gideon Rises, except it's the pine twins.  
> Only did this little highlight. Might go on and rewrite the episode one day, but not anytime soon.

"No. This  _can't_ be happening." Pacifica whimpered a little, wrapped up in a heavy black trench coat, her trembling lips almost causing her fake mustache to fall off.

Gideon snorted besides her. "I told you the Pines' boy was bad news, Paz."

Dipper, standing proud next to Mabel, continued his speech about turning the place into an amusement park, full of food and games His normally stoic face shined with pride and the smallest of smiles played across his face with a cruelty most didn't notice.

The blonde held in her betrayed tears as her heart clenched tightly in her chest.

Though he was a twin and though he was always a bit mean towards Gideon, Pacifica had thought they were  _friends_ at the very least. Sure, he was cruel a lot of times and weird in his own way, but he did save her that one time from a pack of werewolves in the forest. Pacifica always grew up to look for the best in people and though Dipper was a horrible person in his own way and right, that didn't mean he was a monster in anyway.

But staring up at him now, on top of his world with his ruthless sister at his side…remembering the emotionless, blank look he gave her as he ripped her world apart…

Well, he was a lot more beastly than she had thought.

Dipper ceased his speech as Mabel bent down behind their sharped podium.

"-And this is our new mascot!" The girl cried, her smile wide and fake as she presented a Pacifica's poor hen, Clucky to the audience. The fowl was dressed up like the twins, with a bolo tie, fake bow, and even a tutu!

Pacifica couldn't help herself."You monsters!" She screamed out as she charged forward, cutting through the crowd easily with her family on her heels. She jumped up onto the stage, Bud and Gideon besides her as the three ripped off their disguises.

"Look, everyone! The twins are a fraud! They broke into my shack and stole my property!"

"Yeah!" Pacifica cheered, anger bubbling in her voice. She shot Dipper the most venomous glare she could.

The young magician didn't even glance her way, his attention on Bud instead. His eyes were unreadable.

"Arrest 'em, officers! Arrest 'em!" Gideon said right alongside her, giving the twins his own burning stare.

Dipper raised his hands in the air in the universal gesture of  _calm down._

"What an accusation! Me and my sister did no such thing. I have the deed right here as proof." The male half of the duo flashed the deed right into his hand with an admittedly good show of magic. A small smirk played on his lips as he handed it off to one of the officers."See? As you can tell, it is completely real."

Durland nodded."It's real all right. All the proof we need."

Pacifica gasped as huge, meaty paws grabbed her upper arms and yanked her up roughly. Next to her, another security guard lifted Gideon up as well.

The blonde's eyes never strayed far from Dipper, however and Pacifica swore she saw a flash of… _something_ in those eyes as she was manhandled.

What, she didn't know.

Pacifica wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Marriage

Dipper tried his best to not roll his eyes,ignoring the ramblings of the officiant next to him. 

In all honesty, the entire “Let’s get married!” Thing was all Paz’s idea (surprise, surprise) and though Dipper tried his best to fight against having ceremony such as this one, there really was no stopping Paz once she set her mind on something. 

Kinda like him in a way. 

Dipper gave the audience to his left a sideways, hidden glance. Unsurprisingly, Paz had decided to invite the entire town of Gravity Falls to witness their union and though he was sure most of them still hated him and his sister for all the things they have done and will probably do, the turn out was still a one hundred percent, people adoring Paz more than hating him. 

Meeting Grunkle Lee’s eyes, the older man glared at him and gave a small head bob in the direction of this soon-to-be wife, a clear message that told him to put his attention front and center. 

Though Dipper usually wouldn’t listen to the man, he did indeed let his glowing eyes flicker back over to Paz, whom was still staring up at him with the brightest blue eyes he’d ever seen, which softly twinkled in the bright light. A large grin was stretched across her face and she was looking at him like he was the only person in the room right now; complete adoration and love. 

Though he was just as stoic as ever on the outside, inside his heart thudded loudly and he had to hold back a grin of his own. Paz was just so… _beautiful._ Absolutely and positively stunning, both inside and out. 

_And she’s all mine…_

Dipper swallowed thickly at the thought. 

Before he knew it, the blonde was leaning towards him, eyelids fluttering close as she raised herself to her tiptoes, lips drawing together. 

Dipper hadn’t even heard the officiant say those famous words, but that hardly mattered. 

Not missing a beat, the magician leaned forward and down, connecting his lips with his wife’s, a simple and surprisingly gentle press that said so much in so little time. 

She was his.

And he was her’s. 

And that’s all that mattered.  


	31. Let's Try Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: NSFW?
> 
> Warnings: Um, see prompt?

Dipper watched her shimmy down onto her knees, right between his open legs.

He couldn't stop the blush that was overtaking his face, no matter how hard he tried.

"Pacifica..." He growled lowly, unsure of what exactly to say in this situation.

The blonde looked up at him, her eyes blown wide, hands petting his knees, sending all sorts of pleasant shocks through his body.

She smiled up at him.

"Not backing out now, are you?" She teased lightly, her right hand crawling up his leg to stroke his inner thigh.

He could feel the heat from her through the fabric of his slacks, which in turn started to tighten in...certain areas.

"No...but are you- um..."

She stopped and looked up at him, retracting her wandering left hand which had been only inches away from his clothed crotch.

"We don't have to if you don't-"

Dipper shook his head aggressively and grabbed her left hand up, dragging her forwards some and placing it right where he was tenting, glaring down at her with his own blown eyes.

She grinned cheekily at him and palmed him gently, causing a groan to rise from him.

Pacifica mindlessly traced circles on his inner thigh with her right hand while her left massaged the now obvious tent in his pants.

Dipper glared down at her with hungry eyes, starting to get antsy. This was going too slow.

_Way_ to slow.

Lowering his own hands to his neither regions, Dipper undid his belt and tore it off, throwing it to the side.

Slightly startled by the sudden movement, Pacifica took it as her cue to undo the buttons on Dipper's slacks and push them and his underwear down, letting his member spring free.

Dipper tossed his head back against the couch, a breathy moan escaping his lips as a warm and soft hand gently wrapped around his cock, trailing up and down the organ with a light and teasing touch.

"Pacifica." Dipper stated, voice surprisingly steady considering what her amazing finger were doing to him. "Faster." He commanded.

Pacifica glanced up at him and smiled at the sight; Dipper turned away, blush reaching up to his ears, hands shaking ever so slightly and fisted in the couch seat.

The fact that she was the only one to ever see Dipper express such strong emotions like this plainly made her absolutely giddy. Stroking the cock before her again, the blonde eyed it cautiously, debating whether or not to go through with her new and sudden idea.

Determination flickering across her face, Pacifica opened her mouth and carefully took his tip in, rubbing her tongue on the underside. Her nose scrunched up at the alien, salty flavor but she quickly got used to it, starting to gently suck.

This time, Dipper jerked forward, a growl caught in his chest as another moan spilled forth. He watched in fascination as Pacifica took more of him in her mouth, slowly inching down. Dipper's legs shook as his hips trembled, desperate to buck up. All he wanted to do was grab a fistful of her hair and thrust upwards, taking in that wet cavity of her mouth until she herself was choking and spluttering around him...

Hissing, Dipper leaned back again, grabbing the couch cushions once more.

Glancing up again, Pacifica waited until Dipper turned and looked back down at her.

His eyes were glowing brighter than ever with a clear feral look that was like sin itself.

Pacifica shifted, ignoring the heat that traveled down into her gut.

Last time they had done something even remotely like this, Dipper had been so busy on making sure she was happy and content, he didn't get release.

Now, it was his turn to get the proper attention he deserved.

Making sure her eyes were boring into his, she took even more of his cock into her mouth, going until she felt like she'd choke on the organ. Shifting slightly on her knees, she switched into a better position before bobbing her head, going faster and faster. She swirled her tongue around the tip, letting the pre-cum slither down her throat before rubbing her tongue down the side again, allowing her top teeth to scrape against the sensitive flesh ever so slightly.

Dipper went  _wild,_ moaning and snarling and fisting even more cushion in his hands.

"P-Paz." He gasped, not able to hold himself any longer. "I-I'm going to c-co-"

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, and explosion of stars burst before him as he released, emptying himself in the wonderful cavity that was Pacifica's mouth.

Having been already prepared for this ever since she took him, Pacifica tried her best to drink him down, finally able to fully enjoy Dipper's flavor as she swallowed. White liquid dribbled down her chin, her not being experienced enough to gulp down every drop.

Feeling the cock fall flaccid, Pacifica opened her mouth back up and let go, leaning back on her haunches as she wiped a hand over her mouth, clearing away the rest of the cum the best she could. Before she could do anything else however, a hand grabbed her and hauled her up onto the couch.

Dipper sat her on his lap, fully clothed and zipped up once more. He tucked her head under his chin, nuzzling her softly.

"That was...wow." He breathed, unable to say more.

Pacifica nodded, opening her mouth to say something, only to cough.

Her throat was kinda sore after all that.

Dipper's lips brushed the top of her head as a magicked glass of water appeared in his hand.

She gratefully took it and gulped all of it down, the cup disappearing as soon as she was done.

"Need anything else?" He whispered into her hair.

She shook her head and nuzzled into his chest, feeling her eyes start to droop.

Dipper smiled.

"Then rest."


	32. Tumblr Dump #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1: rev!Dipifica gem style fusion  
> Prompt 2: Can you make a married! reverse dippica fic, Where Dipper finds out he's going to be a father and totally flips out!  
> Prompt 3: Please please please rev Dipifica monster falls au or your intake on what would happen
> 
> Two AU's of an AU!

"Pacifica!" Dipper cried out as the girl grabbed his hands, yanking him upwards.

"C'mon, grumpy-pants! You've been brooding all day. Time to do something fun! Like dancing!"

"I'm not brooding! I'm collecting information for Homeworld! Something  _you_ wouldn't understand!" He spat in response.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Whatever, grumpy-butt. Now come on!"

Gripping his hands, she started swinging their arms back and forth, coxing Dipper to spin in a circle as she did so.

Dipper sighed, but followed her movements, taking great care to not step on her feet.

Normally, he was pretty good at dancing.

Well, formal dancing that is. Not this weird Earth stuff…

Staring down into Pacifica's warm sky blue eyes, which stared up at him with such life and wonder…

Well…it did weird things to him. Things that didn't make sense.

His body loosened up, his scowl fell away and before Dipper even realized it, he was twirling along with her, their dance wild, but having a form.

A nonsensical form for sure, but it was still there.

Back. Step, Swing. Twirl.

Dipper felt himself pressing closer to the younger gem, a slight tug trying to get his lips to curve upwards as Pacifica threw back her head and let out a beautiful, chiming laugh.

And, for the first time in his life, Dipper felt himself truly relax.

His mind went blank as he pulled the other gem flush against him, still holding her hands out to the side as he span her around, She laughed louder and quickly stepped away. Still holding onto one another's hands, Dipper let go briefly so she could twirl into him.

Dipper caught her around the waist, chuckling at her antics. She was close to him- he could feel her breath on his neck, coming out harshly as her tinkling laugh tickled his ear.

He stared down at the gem in his arms, feeling lighter than air, feeling… _something._ Something he'd never quite felt before.

Light filled the area as the two paused to stare into one another's eyes'.

Their two gems, diamond and onyx flared up brightly.

And the two became one.

~~0~~0~~0~~

Pacifica glanced up down at what she was doing, then back up at the time. Dipper would be back from his and Mabel's show any minute now and she had to make sure this was perfect.

After reading countless stories on how to break  _the news_ to husbands, the blonde had decided to take an idea and say…put a small twist on it.

Mainly in the department of her favorite desert  _and_ snack.

Poking her tongue out, she placed the hot tray back down. The wording was a little off…but hey, she didn't expect it to be perfect considering what she was working with.

The sound of the door opening and closing caused her to let out a squeak of surprise. Straightening up, she threw a towel over the recently baked cookies and turned, trotting into the foyer.

"Dipper!" The blonde cried, launching herself at her husband with glee and wrapping him up in a big hug.

The brunet chuckled at his wife's antics, picking her up a little in a hug and softly touching her hair with his nose.

"Hey Pacifica." He greeted, slight warmth creeping into his stoic eyes. "You've been baking again, haven't you?"

The woman laughed and grabbed him by the hand, dragging him along to the kitchen. "You bet! I've got a little surprise for you~"

Forcing him down into a nearby chair, the blonde got him to close his eyes and wait while she grabbed the nearby pan, taking the towel off and setting it in front of him. Making sure it was all readable and everything was spelled out right, she ordered him to open his eyes.

Dipper blinked his eyes open and they instantly fell on the pan before him, or better yet, the chocolate chip cookies that spelled out with their chips- CONGRATULATIONS NEW DAD!

Dipper blinked again.

Three times.

Four.

Then, his mouth dropped open.

"Wait…wha-? I…Paz!"

Before the blonde could say anything, the brunet had her wrapped up in a hug, a truly wide grin plastered on his face she had only seen twice before, blue eyes sparking from both excitement and magic.

Laughing at her husband's reaction, she returned the hug with gusto, feeling a few happy tears leak from her eyes.

Everything was right in the world.

No, everything was  _great._

Just how it should be.

~~0~~0~~0~~

"Dipper,  _please_ don't tell me this is your doing!"

The young centaur looked up from his mad piles of research to the being before him, flinching slightly at the anger on her face.

"Well, um, Pacifica…I can explain?"

She shot him an exasperated look. "Seriously?"

"Look, I was trying a spell and it may have…completely screwed up."

"I can tell! I'm only five inches tall, Dipper! Five inches! And you have a horse as a butt!"

Dipper grumbled a little and glanced away from the blonde fairy hovering in front of his face. "Well…um…at least you can do fairy magic now?"

Pacifica let out a hiss of annoyance and crossed her arms, giving him a hard look. "But I can't do anything else! I'm tiny now!"

Dipper sighed and put his head in his hands. "I know, I know! I've been researching all day to get the town back to normal, but nothing has come up! I know there's a spell, a ritual,  _something_ to fix this! After all, a spell did this, a spell can end this, but I haven't found anything yet!" Dipper couldn't stop himself from slamming a hoof into the ground. "Not a single goddamn thing!"

"Okay, okay!" Pacifica cried out, her wings buzzing behind her. "Do you need any help or anything?"

Dipper gave her a blank look. In all honesty, he did but he wasn't so sure how the little fairy was going to help him.

"Um, sure? Here." Turning, he grabbed on of the books with thinner pages and laid it out for her. "Just…read and if you find anything of note tell me, okay?"

Nodding, Pacifica fluttered to the ground, landing on the book and sitting down to read the large words, determination running through her.

They'd find a cure.

They  _had_ too.


	33. Anger Can Lead to Unexpected Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Paz get's mad at Gideon and goes to Dip. For comfort

"Stupid cousin! Stupid Gideon! Stupid...uh, stupid!" Pacifica fumed as she stomped on some twigs in her warpath, lips turned into a bitter frown, brows drawn tightly together in rage. "Why can't he just understand? I'm the one who deserves to be angry! Not him! He had no right to scr-scream a-at me..."

Pacifica shook her head and tried her best to hold in her hot tears, feeling her throat constrict and her heart clench painfully in her chest. Huffing, the girl collapsed under a nearby pine, not caring that it's fallen needles were digging into her skin. Sniffling, the blonde hugged her knees close to her chest and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the rough bark behind her, a few stray tears leaking from her eyes.

Biting her lip, the girl tried her best to focus on anything other than Gideon's red and splotchy face as he leaned close to her, eyes sparking in anger and spittle already flying off his lip.

More tears leaked from her eyes. It just wasn't...

A single, warm finger lightly touched her cheek, wiping away the tear making it's way down the side of her face. The feeling of the warm sun against her skin was cut off and the feeling of another presence before her filled her up. Flickering her eyes open, the blonde stared up at the brunet in front of her who was, for once, not dressed formally at all but in a simple long-sleeved blue tee-shirt and some simple black jeans. Despite the small grass stains and bit of dirt on his nose, Dipper looked just as impeccable as he always did, eyes tight but warm and worried as they stared upon her.

"Pacifica? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked softly, forgoing the greetings to get right into what he wanted. If there was one sight he truly hated in the world, it was the look of hurt and sorrow on the blonde's face. Someone so joyful and sweet shouldn't be touched by the world's anger and hate, after all.

The blonde glanced away from Dipper and wiped the back of her hand over her red eyes, smearing her tears some. "N-nothing. It's stupid..."

She expected Dipper to shrug and go away, or say something a bit more on the insensitive side, not join her on the ground. Not put an arm around her shoulders and hug her close. Not rubbing her arm with his hand in soothing circles as his fresh and earthy scent wafted around her.

No. Pacifica wasn't expecting that at all and she wasted no time in leaning into the touch, putting her head on his shoulder and curling up against his warmer body.

"Now, if it's making you this upset, I highly doubt it was nothing or not important. So why are you crying?"

Pacifica sighed. "Me and Gideon had a fight and...well, he yelled at me. I'm just being too sensitive again, really."

Dipper hugged the girl tighter, wrapping his other arm around her waist and putting his head on top of her hair, breath billowing out and playing with a few light strands. "No your not. If it hurts your feelings, it hurts your feelings and you shouldn't be ashamed of that." His eyes flashed. "I'll make sure of it..."

Biting her lip, Pacifica bumped her head against his chest. "Don't you even think about going after him! All family members fight and besides, I can take care of myself, you know!"

Dipper sighed through his nostrils, but finally agreed to her, promising he wouldn't do anything rash even if he was aching for revenge now.

After all, he didn't want to upset her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Real life and other fics have been kicking my butt. Just know that I am working on these and am not dead in any way.  
> Thanks for reading!


	34. No Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacifica jealous of Dipper's crush on Wendy

Pacifica frowned as she glanced around the corner of the building, staring down the street where know goth and punk, Wendy Corduroy and...well...for lack of a better term  _crush_ Dipper Pines talked.

Narrowing her eyes, Pacifica's frown turned into a scowl at the sight of Dipper's clear blush while talking with the girl. Even from here, she could see the warmth in his gaze and how his fingers twiddled for something to do.

Why couldn't he look at  _her_  like that? Why couldn't he like  _her_  like that? Sure, they were tentative friends now, but still. Pacifica wanted him to look at  _her_  with warm, melting eyes. To twiddle his thumbs and stumble over his words in _her_  presence.

A single tear traced down her cheek.

It just wasn't fair.


	35. Please Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: protective!Gid

"Why can't you understand that I'm just trying to look out for you? Pines is not to be trusted! Neither of them!"

Pacifica huffed loudly, but continued getting ready without a pause in her step, shoving a few more needed items in her sparkling purse. "I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, Gideon! I don't need protecting and Dipper is completely changed now! He's a better person. Besides, everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not those two monsters!" Gideon protested, puffing his cheeks out as he waved his arms about wildly. "They tried to take the Shack, Paz! They tried to hurt us. Multiple times!"

"And then they apologized for it and moved on. Seriously, Gideon. At least try a different approach when it comes to this. I've heard all this before." Pacifica replied, smoothing out some band-aids on her feet before putting her slips on, smiling at her own intuition as she straightened out.

"Please don't go on another date with Dipper Pines. He's only going to hurt you!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes and strode to the door. "Dipper would never hurt me."

"But Paz-!"

"I am going on a date and that is final. And I  _don't_ want you spying on us again either! We are going to a nice restaurant and then he is bringing me home and that is that."

With that being said, Pacifica disappeared behind the door and ran down the steps of the shack.

Gideon, for once, made no move to follow, simply standing there in the middle of their shared room, shaking his head.

"Oh Pacifica...what has that boy done to you?"


	36. The Goth He Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Something with reverse!Wendy
> 
> Since joining tumblr, I've gotten to see and read about a lot of different characterizations about these characters and as such, started playing around with different personalities, head canons, and the like. So, if anyone seems OOC from previous chapters or the like, know that I'm just playing and experimenting around with different ideas and such.

Pacifica blinked as Dipper's hand suddenly grasped her wrist and yanked her into a nearby alley between two brick buildings. Wrinkling her nose at the stench of trash, she turned and quirked an eyebrow at the brunet, pursing her lips.

"What was that for?" She asked, slipping her wrist from his now loose grasp to hold his hand lightly instead, intertwining her fingers with his.

Dipper huffed through his nose, an odd look in both his brown eyes. A pink blush was painted across his face, though whether it was because she was holding his hand or because he was embarrassed she wasn't so sure.

"No real reason." He hummed, pulling her up against the wall with him and glancing past her to the road beyond.

Pacifica tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning gaze. "Right, because we spend  _so_ much time in alleys...wait, we're not going to spend a lot of time in alleys, are we? I mean, I know you have your kinda weird hobbies and stuff but this is a bit too much even for me-"

"What are you even- Where did you get- No, I don't hang around in alleys as a hobby!"

"Don't get mad at me! It was a genuine question."

Dipper threw her an incredulous look, eyebrows arching high. "In what world would that- Never mind."

Pacifica huffed and blew a few stray hairs out of her face and looked towards the brunet once more. "So, again, why are we here?"

Dipper shook his head and groaned, his flush getting brighter. "Sorry, just an...automatic response."

"You have an automatic response to yank your girlfriend into alleyways? Wait, pretend I never said that!"

Dipper shuddered at that and shook his head. "No, that's not what I- ugh, fine. I saw Wendy turning the corner and I kinda panicked, okay?"

Pacifica frowned. "The goth chick? You're scared of her?"

Dipper snorted and puffed out his chest, straightening his back. "I'm not afraid of anything! You don't need fear when you have magic!"

Pacifica rolled her eyes at him and gave him a playful punch in the shoulder. "Dork." She laughed lightly before turning serious again. "But seriously, what's up with you and Wendy?"

Dipper's face turned more red and he sighed, staring at the wall across from them. "A few years ago, when I was a lot younger and stupider-"

"You're still kinda dumb."

He shot her a playful glare, but continued on.

"Anyways, when I was younger, I had a- a crush on her. A bad one. And well, after so long I decided to tell her about my feelings..." He continued awkwardly. "And well...let's just say the confrontation was a little more than...you know..."

Pacifica reached out and wrapped her arms around Dipper's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. "Hey, it's fine. I don't care. Besides, it's not your fault she can't see how amazing and sweet and wonderful you are and-"

Dipper, flushing under her praise, tilted Pacifica's head towards his to press his lips gently to her's, shutting her up effectively.

Squeaking softly, Pacifica's cheeks turned rosy as she returned the kiss, Dipper's lips a little chapped from being chewed on so often, but warm nonetheless. Pulling away after only a few moments, the blonde smiled up at him as she hooked her arm through his, leading him back to the sidewalk.

"Now, how about we go get some ice cream or something?" She offered, a twinkle in her eyes.

Dipper, ignoring the goth he knew was walking away from them on the other side of the street, probably not even knowing that they were there in the first place, smiled, pecking Pacifica's temple as they strolled along.

"That sounds fantastic."


	37. I'm Not Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Continuation of Betrayal
> 
> Sequel to Betrayal

Pacifica straightened her back, plastering a grin onto her face as she watched the Pines twins, who were still collapsed onto the ground, get cuffed. Behind her, the wreckage that was their metal monstrosity still smoked and sparked and the stench caused her nose to wrinkle somewhat.

Next to her, both Bud and Gideon were cheering as the two dastardly twins were drawn up to a standing position.

If looks could kill, Pacifica knew Mabel would have already incinerated more than half the town. Teeth bared and every singed hair on end, snarls and threats spilled forth from her normally burgundy-painted lips. Eyes wild, she trembled in what was most likely pure rage, her mask destroyed and the monster showcased for all to see.

Dipper, however was as always, the polar opposite of his sister. Eyes hard, he stood completely and utterly still. Despite this, the blonde could see the tension in every muscle, in the way his fingers were clenched, in how his eyes were narrowed and the way his teeth were bared ever so slightly in a growl.

While Mabel was a raging monster ready to tear, Dipper looked like a cornered animal ready to claw and shred anything or anyone who gave him the chance.

Pacifica didn't know which twin was more terrifying.

The crowd around them both parts cheered for them and booed for the twins, who had by now were being lead to the nearby cop car, ready to get carted off to prison where criminals like them belonged.

Though the both of them walked with even and forced steps, Pacifica knew if given the chance both would do anything it took to get out of the situation they found themselves in.

Anything.

Pacifica didn't even know her feet were moving until she only feet away from the pair, Mabel getting into the back first before Dipper moved in to follow her, sinking into the seat easily.

He glanced up, and their eyes met.

Pacifica had so many things to say to him- anger for the betrayal, anger at what he did to not only them, but the town. Bitterness welled up inside her and she swore she was going to vomit right then and there.

She expected him to look straight at her in the eye- maybe smirk and say that they'll be coming back soon or perhaps even sending a sneer her way. She didn't expect those cold and cruel eyes to widen ever so slightly, she didn't expect a flash of hurt to dance in them, and nor did she expect Dipper to quickly glance away with a mutter under his breath.

_I'm not sorry._

Pacifica shook her head. Though pressure was building behind her eyes, she couldn't find it in herself to cry. How else was it supposed to end but besides like this? What other outcome could she have expected?

She stepped back and turned her back to him.

_I know._


	38. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to Regrets?
> 
> I suggest going back and rereading the above drabble so you can understand this better!

Pacifica found herself staring blankly at the floor, shoulders sagging, hands gripping the edge of her dress. Her eyes hurt- fiery pressure building in the back of them, ready to bleed tears at any given notice.

But she couldn't cry. Not right now. Not in this situation. She wouldn't give herself this, wouldn't offend Gideon even more by the action.

She could hear his heavy breathing, nose whistling some past the sniffles he tried to cover up and she couldn't help but wince at the sound of each and every one of them. Her bruises and marks felt as if they were burning under her party dress and Pacifica was sure that Gideon could somehow see them- sense them in some way that she couldn't understand.

"Y-you...you actually…" Gideon swallowed thickly, his blue eyes trained on the floor. His cheeks jiggled as he dug his teeth into his bottom lips and his hands twisted the hem of his pajama shirt uneasily.

"I…" Pacifica shook her head. No. She couldn't apologize for her actions. Not now, maybe not ever. She just...she just couldn't.

Gideon stared at her in what she knew was growing disgust and even distrust and though she had known it was going to happen, known that his voice would drop as it did, shattering into thousands of hurt little pieces, slicing away their trust for one another, that didn't mean she wanted to hear it, wanted to see what they had crumble all around her, shards blowing against them in a torrent of wind fueled by her own apathy and Gideon's growing anger.

"You're not even regretting it, are you? Y-you're not even…" Gideon's voice died as he turned away from her, pearly tears caught in thick lashes, pallid cheeks quickly reddening.

Pacifica said nothing, couldn't say anything whatsoever. She had nothing left to say, after all. No overarching joke, no reassurance, nothing at all.

"Fine. Whatever." Gideon practically barked out, causing the blonde to jump in surprise. "Do- do what you want. Let your heart get broken. I don't even care."

And before Pacifica could reach out to grab the other, reach out over that void now gaping between them and reel Gideon back with false words of uncertainty, the teen was already too far away, disappearing behind the wooden door that had guarded their lives up to this point, who had seen and watched them grow ever closer…

Pacifica shook her head, small tears flinging from her own eyelashes and into the air, gone forever.

Turning away, shivering in the morning air and rubbing her bare arms, she started to trot back down the worn dirt pathway that would lead her to her car, that would lead her down the road and to a certain mansion she knew was warm and safe.

All the way back to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in like forever. Oops.
> 
> Well! Not going to lie, I've been much too busy with real life and my BillDip fics to really give this one the attention it deserves. On top of that, I'm swamped with work when it comes to fanfiction- I have 4 fics I'm writing, 1 to plan, and now...around 26 prompts to write in total.
> 
> That's a lot. Like, a lot a lot. On top of that, though I still really enjpy this pairing, my interest in writing it has waned a lot since starting this fic (as is obvious- I used to have daily chapters and now I don't though part of that is also attributed to the fact that I am writing a lot more stuff in general)
> 
> So what I am going to do is this: Complete all the prompts I have currently lined up (which is around 13 I think) and mark this story as complete. However, I will still accept tumblr prompts for this pairing when they are open and so, this fic may still be updated in the future when that happens, so yeah. 
> 
> I hope you all have been enjoying this so far and I'm sorry it's going to cut off soon, but thank you all for reading!


	39. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: paz and dip get caught by gid

Pacifica giggled softly as a pair of lips lightly caressed her cheek, long eyelashes fluttering against her temples, hands petting up and down her petite sides. Warmth spread from her chest to her entire body, causing her to glow a rosy and beautiful pink. Those soft lips against her skin chuckled, a throaty but welcoming sound that caused her to see stars.

"Are you sure this is…safe?" She couldn't help but ask, glancing over towards her bedroom door. Sure, Gideon had left a while ago and Bud was busy doing who knows what across town, but still.

Dipper paused in his ministrations, though tightened his hold on her ever so slightly, casting his mystical teal eyes over towards where Pacifica's worries lay.

"I could always cast a spell." He murmured against her. "Then we'd be-"

Before Dipper could finish his sentence however, the doorknob rattled loudly and a familiar voice rang out clearly from the other side.

"Hey! Paz!" Gideon cheered as he flung the door open. "Guess wha-" He stopped dead in his tracks, voice falling into silence as his piggy eyes bulged out of his skull in both disbelief and what both other teens could tell was masked fear.

"P-Pines?" Gideon squeaked. "Paz…what are you…What is…Pacifica?"

Pacifica flinched at the use of her name and without a second thought, shoved Dipper unceremoniously off her bed and onto the floor, causing a protest to rise from him. "Gideon! I, um…it's…" Her weak voice trailed off and her hands shook as she pushed herself up off the bed, standing next to Dipper who had crawled back up onto his feet, dusting himself off and grumbling violently under his breath.

Gideon stepped towards them, fear giving way to rage as his face twisted up into an ugly look of loathing.

"Get out!" He yelled at Dipper, pointing at the door with a trembling finger. Sweat was already beading on his pale forehead and Pacifica wished she could bring herself to say the words to allow Dipper to say.

The brunet gave Gideon an unimpressed look but still strode past him with even steps, each one haunting and staccato against the wooden boards below. He didn't even give the two a last look as he paused in the doorway, back stiff and shoulders tensed.

"I'll see you later, Pacifica." He murmured, voice reverberating through the oppressive air.

Pacifica briefly nodded before pausing. "See you." She said back, voice struggling to stay steady as Dipper disappeared from view, steps clicking down the stairway, fading farther and farther away into a world she could never seem to immerse herself in.

Gulping hard, once warm heart now pounding, the blonde turned her sky blue eyes onto her best friend and cousin.

"Gideon I-"

"I don't want to hear it." Gideon's voice shook and she could see her hands tremble as blood rushed to his face, eyes burning. "I- no."

Pacifica fell back onto her bed as Gideon turned and stomped away.

Pacifica closed her eyes at the sound of something shattering, followed by curses screamed in sobs that broke through the air.

What had she done?


	40. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy your prompts. I got a prompt for Rev Dipifica what about A break up one. Dipper and Pacifica have a fight and Dipper says something hurtful to Pacifica stare at him and said we're are over and she just left him.

"I can't believe you would say that to him! I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times, be nice to Gideon!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, lips twisting into a scowl as he glared down at her, distaste and anger evident on his face as by his wrinkling nose and narrowed eyes.

"What do you expect from me, Pacifica? Isn't dealing with Bud enough? I'm not just gonna sit by and let some- some sweaty baby badmouth me!"

Pacifica saw red at that, her entire body vibrating violently as flames licked up her insides, scorching her bones and boiling her blood. "I don't care what Gideon says! He's my family-"

"Well, your family is disgusting."

Pacifica staggered back, hands flying up to grasp her heart. Shattering eyes wide in horror, teeth digging into lips, she took a few more steps back, knees trembling as a tempest erupted in her heart and soul.

Dipper's eyes widened and his shoulders fell, collapsing in on himself. "Wait! that's not-"

"We're over."

Pacifica's whisper was deafening, causing the air between the two to shutter as a thousand and one memories fell from their skies, each one shattering as she turned away, no longer trembling, tears no longer brimming at her eyes, each one frozen in the time "You're beautiful." Was whispered in her ears, followed by soft and peppered kisses to her cheeks, languid fingers tracing circles over her back, a rosy heat she had never felt before rising.

And without a second glance back, without another thought, Pacifica turned and strode away, deaf to the pleas that followed her, unresponsive to the desperate grasps and touches that fell on her arms, and blind with the frozen tears in her eyes.


	41. Protection From Those Who Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well all the prompts I have to get done now are basically this so I'm going to try and update this weekly or bi-weekly. Matters on how it goes.
> 
> I did kinda cheat and combine a few prompts- but mainly because they were too similar to write separately.
> 
> Prompt: Protective Mabel, Protective Gideon  
> Note: These are two separate shots. They are not related in any way.

Pacifica let out a squeak of surprise as she felt strong hands grip her shoulders, long nails biting into her flesh as a hiss sounded in her ear. Before she could even try and break the other's grip on her, she was spun around on the dime, hands never leaving her shoulders, pinning her down with a strength the familiar girl in front of her shouldn't have.

"You." Mabel Pines hisses, both parts anger and...was that fear? In her voice. Her teal eyes were narrowed into thin slits and her ivory and perfect teeth were bared, shining with saliva.

"Y-yes? Me?" Pacifica couldn't help but stutter a little, unable to squirm from the brunette's vice-like grip.

"I don't know what sort of magic you've done to my brother, what sort of- of spell you've put him under, but you better lift it before-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Spell? Magic? What are you talking about?" Pacifica couldn't help but interrupt, only to cry out as something crushed her esophagus. Hands gone from her shoulders, used to hold a glowing blue gem, Pacifica's hands scrambled at her throat, scratching and clawing as if ripping her skin off would give her any sort of help when it comes to breathing.

"You heard me. Lift the spell that's making him act so...so... _goofy!"_ Mabel shrieked, nearly shaking in what Pacifica could only guess was anger and even a little fright.

The force wrapped around her neck lifted ever so slightly and Pacifica sucked in a large mouthful of air, lungs expanding gratefully as they greedily took it in. Cheeks fading from their terrorized flush, Pacifica used her knees as a brace, bending over as her sides heaved.

"I- I never...never p-put a sp-spell on you-your brother." She panted, pausing to wipe some drool from her lips, undoubtedly smearing the purple lipstick she had decided to wear.

Mabel cocked a perfectly sculpted, disbelieving eyebrow at her, lips pursing as she jutted her hip out, balancing a perfectly manicured hand there. "Really." She stated. It wasn't a question.

Pacifica peered up through her bangs, blowing them out of the way as she straightened back up, back popping in the process. "Really!" She said. "I don't know anything about magic. You know that!"

Mabel continued to stare at her, eyes hard and narrow and all Pacifica could do was gulp underneath that unwavering stare.

"Fine." Mabel finally snorted. "I'll believe you. For now."

Pacifica smiled softly, only for her hands to fly back up to her throat as Mabel dragged her closer, other hand touching her glistening bow again.

"But I want you to stay away from Dipper. I don't know what you're doing to make him act this way, but I don't like it and I won't stand for it. You keep your distance and I won't have to pluck any of those pretty teeth out of your grimy little gums. Got me?" Mabel grinned down at her and Pacifica swore that her blood ran colder.

She nodded mutely and Mabel let her go once more, letting her fully collapse to the ground this time.

"Good. Make sure it happens."

* * *

Gideon huffed through his nose, straightening his cap and standing as tall as his short four foot ten height would allow. His palms perspired as he stared up at the huge mansion before him. Taking his courage by the reins, gritting his teeth together, he leaned forwards and knocked loudly on the door, the sound reverberating in his chest, causing his heart to shudder in fear he did his best to push down.

He didn't know how long he stood there, waiting. Couldn't keep track of his madly palpitating heart over the blood rushing in his ears. All he knew was that nothing but the ground seemed to be holding him up and nothing but the door before him and beyond existed.

Finally, with a loud and low creak, the great wooden doors swung open, revealing a familiar girl with long brown hair, dressed only in a light blue blouse and gray skirt, her amulet as always clipped in her hair.

"Ah! Gideon!" The girl squealed, cheeks flushing a bright red as a grin ripped her face in two, thick red lipstick cracking at the size of it. "You came to visit me?" She continued hopefully. "I would've gotten-"

"Er, hi, Mabel." Gideon interrupted her, slicing her babbling sentence in two while leaning away from her, eyes wide in slight fear. Of course he would have to first talk to Mabel before Dipper. Of course. Things couldn't be easy for him, could they? "I was wondering if I could. Um, you know. Talk to your, um, brother?"

Mabel's demeanor instantly fell, brows furrowing in anger and amulet flashing, shoulders tensing as she clenched her hands into fists at her sides. Gideon flinched back, weight on his heels and ready to run.

However, her flash of rage was as gone as quick as it came, shoulders sagging and grin falling down into a small, sad smile. "Oh. Oh I see. Ah, okay then. One second. I'll go get him, I suppose." With one last search of his face with her milky turquoise eyes, she twirled on her foot and closed the door behind her, screaming her brothers name as she went.

It took more than a few seconds but once more, sooner than he liked, Gideon watched the door open, revealing the one and only Dipper Pines this time. Unlike his sister, who Gideon could still see slinking around and up the stairs in the back, staring at him with huge eyes, Dipper looked mostly bored with only the tenseness in his shoulders and the twitching of his brow that revealed his annoyance.

"What do you want, Gleeful? I'm kinda busy." The older boy drawled, rolling his eyes to the sky before settling his orbs back down to give the shorter, chubbier boy a small glare.

Gideon swallowed thickly, his nerves chewing on his stomach tissue with needle-sharp teeth as he sucked in a breath. "I'm here to warn you, Pines. Stay away from Pacifica."

Dipper's tense shoulders dropped as a loot of disbelief took residence on his face.

Then, out of all things, he tipped his head back, and _guffawed._

"Oh- oh my-! Ahaha- Oh my _god-_ ahaha!" The teen's wiry chest shook with his cruel laughter, eyes alight in malice while his pale cheeks darkened to a rosy red that Gideon had never seen before. In fact, Gideon had never seen the brunet laugh so much.

Well, not without a certain blonde of course.

"H-hey! S-stop laughing! I'm being serious!" Gideon internally cursed at the cracks in his voice. He stamped his foot down, effectively shutting Dipper up and causing the brunet's eyes to narrow dangerously, thin lips pressed down unpleasantly.

Before Gideon could continue however, a hand darted out, gripping the front of his shirt in a single, white-knuckled grip, and dragged him forwards until he was nearly nose to nose with Dipper. Gideon stared up fearfully into the other's eyes, having to crank his short, thick neck up to allow their eyes to meet.

"Look here you- you...dweeb!"

Gideon blinked owlishly.

"I don't know who you think you are, but last time I checked you were pathetic, fat Gideon Gleeful. You don't tell me what to do and you don't control Pacifica and control who she can and can't be with."

Gideon whimpered and squirmed in the other's grasp.

"Dipper-!" Mabel piped up from inside, only for her defensive sentence to be cut in two.

"Don't worry, Mabel! I'm not messing up his face or anything!" Dipper reassured the girl before swinging his attention back to Gideon, lip curling. "Anyways, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. I don't appreciate you getting in my way, Gleeful." Dipper dropped the smaller boy. Gideon nearly fell on his bottom, legs trembling and knees clacking together as he was barely able to catch himself. "I suggest you not get in my way anymore. I can't promise your safety if you do." Dipper's eyes flashed a bright blue as he bared his perfectly straight teeth in a cruel grimace.

With one small call of goodbye from Mabel, Gideon watched the wooden door slam right in his face.

Gideon gulped, shivering as he slowly backed away from the door, bunching his shorts in his hands while he struggled to contain his breathing.

Well. That could have gone better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. Wow.
> 
> Well I don't have anything to say. It was weird writing blonde instead of blond. Heh. It's also hard writing for this universe now as I really don't have a clear idea on how I want to present it so I guess read future chapters carefully as things are going to get very experimental.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	42. He Can't be Trusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bill takes control of Pacifica because (insert your chosen reason here) and then Dipper has to battle Bill without hurting Pacifica-

"Get out of her body, you stupid demon!"

Dipper's hands were clenched into tight fists, nails carving little moons into his perspiring palms as he glared at the girl in front of him, whose eyes now shone with a blue light. Her hands hung loosely at her sides and an easy going, soft smile stretched across her lips.

"Oh, but why would I do that? She said I could use it as long as I don't harm anyone- not that I ever would, really. But I know you all too well, Pine Tree and I know how you're like. Clever, aren't I?"

Dipper growled but made no move.

"Listen, this doesn't have to be difficult. Really. I'll give you Llama back if you give me the journal. Easy as that. No one has to get hurt."

Dipper's lips turned up into a sneer, but still- staring at the beautiful face of the cheerful blonde, the teen found himself reaching into his coat, pulling out a heavy book with the number 2 printed in a golden hand print.

"See? It isn't too hard, is it? Now-"

However, as the demon held out Pacifica's hand, Dipper didn't give the book away. No, instead he flipped it open and, yelling out a spell, grabbed Pacifica's hand and _pulled._

Will let out a screech as he was yanked from the girl's body, causing it to crumple to the ground. He got the briefest glance of Dipper's firey eyes before the Mindscape clasped the demon again and he faded away.

Dipper growled. If only he could keep the demon here for a bit longer. He would do so many unspeakable things to the creature who dared to even attempt harming Pacifica.

Rushing over the the dizzy blonde, Dipper quickly dropped to the ground next to her, taking her hands up in his, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

"Pacifica?" He asked softly, worry building up in his throat.

The girl blinked her bright blue eyes open, disorientated, but no worse for wear.

"D-Dip-"

Before she could finish her sentence, thin arms fell around his and tugged her close. Her nose buried in a blue shirt smelling of pine trees.

"Oh god, you're okay...you're okay...never do that again! Please! Will Cipher always lies. You can't trust him!"

Pacifica melted into the embrace, wrapping her own arms around the teen. She swore she heard a small sniffle.

"Of course, of course. I'm so sorry Dipper. He promised not to harm anyone and I- I am so sorry. I promise. I won't. I swear!"

Sighing, Dipper buried his nose into Pacifica's golden mane, inhaling deeply, a few follicles of hair sticking to his wet eyelashes.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Gravity Falls might be over but not quite this collection!  
> Too soon? Too soon.
> 
> Anyways, less than 10 chapters to go! Wow. This is coming up fast!  
> I gotta say, chapters will probably be pretty short after this as short chapters are easier for me to handle.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	43. Unchanged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pacifica catches Dipper bullying Gideon?

"Dipper! What do you think you are doing?"

The brunet nearly jumped a foot in the air at the familiar voice behind him, laced in anger and shock. His tight grip on the white-haired boy's clothes loosened and Gideon Gleeful fell to the ground with an _oomph,_ air knocked out of his lungs.

"Pa-" The magician couldn't even get Pacifica's name out before he was shoved unceremoniously out of the way by a delicate hand, each nail glowing a different painted color. Stumbling back, surprised by the strength the other had, Dipper nearly fell down on his bottom as he watched the blonde helped the boy up, checking him over for injuries in worry.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Pacifica asked, her voice hard and laced with concern. She reached up and whipped tears out of the boy's eyes, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face as she did so.

Gideon shook his head. "N-no. I-I'm f-fine." He sniffled, trying to mask his cries but failing epically.

Pacifica sighed, wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him. "I'm glad." She murmured. "Now…"

The blonde whipped around, spinning on her heel and settling a glare on Dipper, her blue eyes no more than chips of ice, the contempt she now held for him glimmering brightly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She spat, shaking her head. "I thought you were...you were...different now! You told me you put your past behind you and wouldn't harm anyone again!"

"Paz-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Pacifica." Dipper tried instead, trying to hold in his panicked gasps. "You don't know the entire situation. I- I-"

"He was threatening me again!" Gideon butted in, pointing an accusing finger at the brunet. "He claimed I was getting in the way, that it's my fault you stopped going on dates with him!"

Pacifica's mouth dropped open and she stared at Dipper in disbelief.

"Seriously? That's-" She laughed mirthlessly, shaking her head. "I can't believe it." She snorted. "Men. Why are they always like this…" Pacifica rolled her shoulders and wrapped an arm around Gideon, already taking steps away from Dipper, leading both of them away from the torn brunet.

"I'm done with this. I'm done with your- your _immaturity_ and done with your- your mood swings! I thought you changed…"

"I did-!"

Pacifica turned away with Gideon, throwing one last glare behind her.

"Obviously not enough."


	44. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper goes through pain for Paz

Dipper gritted his teeth, blood spilling from the wound on his side. His eyes bugged out of his skull, wild and untamed. His body wracked with shivers and he sunk to the forest floor.

Besides him, the blonde he had protected so suddenly with his body made a sound of distress, followed by harsh words of a spell.

The monster that had attacked him- some horror from within the woods, screeched in pain and with great thumps from its paws, ran away.

"Dipper? Dipper!" Pacifica called out, dropping to his side. Her hands trembled and scrambled to cover up the gaping wound in his side; her perfect and pasty skin turning crimson as the magician's life force escaped him.

"Heh. And that's why you don't provoke creatures, Pacifica." Dipper gasped, smirking a little bit.

"You idiot! You're bleeding on the ground here and still trying to lecture me?!"

"What sort of teacher would I be to lose this learning experience?"

Pacifica whined a little, her other hand reaching up to caress Dipper's face.

"Tell me what to do to save you." She demanded, eyes fiery with determination.

Dipper snorted at her, shaking his head. "There's a healing spell in the journal."

Without a second to waste, Pacifica grappled for the journal, pulling it over her lap. Spending a few moments leafing through pages, she stumbled upon the spell.

"Think you can do it?" Dipper coughed, his face becoming pallid.

"I'm gonna have to." Pacifica muttered, brows furrowed in determination. Placing a hand over Dipper's side, she said the incantation loud and clear.

Dipper's back arched and a small whimper of pain escaped him, causing Pacifica to startle.

Even when getting mauled, Dipper hadn't made a sound.

Flesh slowly stitched back together, muscle fusing with muscle, and soon the wound was closed, the blood still staining his skin the only evidence left of what happened.

Squealing in relief, wrapped her arms around Dipper,giving him a great bear hug, pressing her cheek against his, not caring her clothes were becoming dirty from the forest floor.

"I was so worried! You dork!" She gasped, sighing in relief. She didn't know what she would've done if the spell had failed.

Dipper chuckled and stroked her hair. "I know, Paz. I know. I'm fine though. You healed me."

"I don't want to have to do that again. Please, don't get hurt like that. Even if it's for me."

Dipper sighed. "I can't promise that…" He whispered.

Pacifica stared down at him with huge, worried eyes.

Smiling gently, Dipper leaned forwards, pressing a small kiss to her nose, red flushing his face. Pacifica's dusted pink at the little action.

"But I will try to not bring us to such dangerous places." He stated.

Pacifica sighed and settled on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	45. Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gid and Mabel try and sabotage Paz and Dip 1st date

"Are you sure we should be-"

"Yes, a thousand times yes! Now shh, duck your head down! We don't want to be seen!"

Gideon winced at Mabel's sudden command, but followed it through anyways, dipping his head behind the menu he was holding out in front of him, peeking out the side to watch a familiar blonde and brunet sit at a table not far from where he and Mabel were. Pacifica was flushed a bright red, giggling a little as Dipper held out her chair for her. Giving him a nod of thanks, another giggle rumbling in her chest, she sat down. Dipper sat down across from her, a light pink dusting his own cheeks, amazingly enough, and he grabbed the menu. Though Gideon could see their lips move in light conversation, he couldn't really tell what they were saying.

Gideon shook his head. He had to admit, when Mabel first came to him asking him to join her to "spy" (ruin) Dipper and Pacifica's date, he had been against it, sure it had to be part of some convoluted plot to get him to go out on a date with her or something. However, here now, sitting in the restaurant, watching her steely teal eyes watch the other two across the room, Gideon was for certain that was not the case.

And for once, Gideon found himself agreeing with her. After all, Dipper and Pacifica couldn't date! It was breaking some natural laws somewhere forbidding two enemies to date and fall in love and then marry and-

Gideon shook his head again to break his wandering thoughts.

"Just look at them." Mabel hissed, glaring hard at the two. "Look, as much as I would love to see Dipper finally get a girlfriend, Pacifica can't be the one for him! Look at the two! Total opposites!"

Gideon nodded in agreement. "He'll break Pacifica's heart. There's no way this could work!"

Much to Gideon's surprise, Mabel nodded. "Pacifica seems to be someone to fall in love easy while my brother is just a thorn bush when it comes to humans and human contact."

Mabel whipped around, grabbing Gideon's fat face between the palms of her hands and pulling his face close to hers, eyes wide and more serious than Gideon had ever seen them. "We gotta make sure they won't ever go out on another date again."

"Are you saying we-"

Mabel's grin was positively predatory.

"Yup! We're gonna sabotage it."

Gideon blinked and glanced over to Dipper and Pacifica, the latter giggling, face flushed a rosy red.

"What did you have in mind?" Gideon asked, sliding his eyes back over to Mabel.

The girl snickered, the sound cruel and mean.

"Simple. Something I'm sure will work! Always does in the movies!"

Gideon bit back a groan. He already knew what Mabel had in mind.

The two shooed their waiter away as they waited for a chance to go through with Mabel's plans.

Gideon laid his head down on the table, groaning in boredom, only to get elbowed harshly in the side by Mabel. The girl's eyes were alight in mischief and a large, pearly white grin stretched across her face. "Watch, Gideon as we save them from themselves!"

Gideon peered over his menu at the two. Dipper appeared to be lifting his fork- some foodstuffs or another balanced precariously on the prongs.

Mabel gripped her bow. the amulet glowing softly.

Gideon watched as Dipper, who had been offering a bite of his food to Pacifica, changed directions, stabbing the girl in the side of her face.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Pacifica let out a small yelp of pain, her hands flying to her cheek and Dipper dropped his fork.

Mabel let out a small caw and both her and Gideon watched with hard eyes. Any moment now, Pacifica was sure to get mad at him for stabbing her in the face.

However that didn't happen.

Pacifica peered up at Dipper with huge eyes and murmured something. Cheeks suddenly flushing deeply, Dipper seemed to take a second to steel himself before leaning forwards and pecking the area he had stabbed.

Mabel and Gideon stared in disbelief.

"Dammit!" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel!" Gideon cried out, grabbing their menus and putting them up as a barrier as Dipper and Pacifica turned to look at them, noticing their presence.

"I think they saw us!" Gideon gasped, worry and fear bubbling in his throat.

Mabel cursed again. "Okay, we are aborting this mission! Let's get out of here!" Not wasting a second, she grabbed Gideon's hand and dragged him up and out the door, the two not taking a second to see if Dipper and Pacifica noticed them or not.

"Well." Gideon panted as they ran out into the cool night air. "That could've gone better."

Mabel groaned.


	46. Transcended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tran. AU but Pacifica becomes the demon
> 
> Well this is my last hurrah and a 3 chapter upload spree including this one so yeah!  
> I didn't write all the prompts I had lined up mainly because I just find it difficult to write this pairing now and I am ready to be done with this fic and mark it as complete.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this last bit of fluff from me~

Dipper groaned as he threw more neon glow-in-the-dark bracelets into the circle, along with a few tubs of ice cream and some scarfs Mabel had recommended.

He stared down at the mess within the circle, shaking his head. Even though it had been an entire year since the accident that left Pacifica a lot less than human, he still couldn't quite get use to this nearly daily ritual of bringing the girl back into the world of the living and reality itself.

The incantation to summon her was easy enough, rolling off the boy's tongue with ease as he held out his hands, eyes glowing softly in the darkened room. He finished with a small trill of his tongue, forever the performer even when alone.

The circle before him crackled with energy, a sharp and golden light that nearly blinded him. Pressing his arms over his eyes, cape fluttering out behind him wildly as a strong, unforeseeable wind swept up the room, Dipper grunted as a familiar, tickling laugh rang in his ears, distorted and inhuman around the edges, but still cheerful and all too recognizable.

"Dipper!" The demon squealed and, pausing briefly to snap her fingers to accept everything within the circle's confines, she tackled him in a great bear hug, nuzzling the top of his head affectionately, a small purr tickling her chest.

"Hey, Paz." The magician whispered, a small and rare grin tugging at his own lips, one the blonde demon hugging him could only give.

It had been hard, immeasurably hard the past few years. However, it was of no shock to him. The world- and himself- had gone under great change after Pacifica- Pacifica Northwest of all people, defeated the nemesis that was "Bill Cipher-" a different Cipher from a different dimension that had hungered for multi-universal control and sweet, cheery, bad-taste-in-fashion Pacifica Northwest had not only defeated him, but took his powers and broke open a rift that destroyed Space-Time, allowing a multitude of supernatural creatures to now wander the world. Of course, those issues had been the prime focus of world leaders, skeptics, philosophers, and everyone in the world beyond Gravity Falls and beyond those who knew the wonderfully and stupidly brave girl.

A girl Dipper had, and will always, be proud to call his girlfriend.

Pacifica pulled away from the brunet, her double row of fangs glinting in the low candle light. Her eyes glowed a fierce gold, which matched her long hair that fell all the way to her feet.

"You just watch me, Pines! I'm going to grow it allll the way down to the ground!"

Black pixels fell off her skin, glitching away into nonexistence and she lowered herself to the floor, the black skirt of her ballgown brushing against the floor as she hovered only an inch above it. The entire skirt glittered with constellations- some even Dipper had to admit he's never seen before. A large star was stitched in the center of her dress, the golden sequin folding around and following the dip that showed off her back and black wings, darker than the void itself. Her swooping neckline was decorated in thousands upon thousands of gems cut into the shape of eyes, hanging heavy from her neck. Finishing the look was a small top hat floating just above her thick mass of hair.

She was beautiful.

Dipper shook his head, trying to regain his mind as he stared at his girlfriend. He couldn't stop the smile curling on his face and reaching forwards to gently cup Pacifica's face, he drew her in for a kiss that was eagerly returned, all love and want and need. Her lips were warm- the surface of burning stars that hung heavy in the sky and her taste irresistible- hot and sweet, blooming clouds of a great nebula. Dipper gasped, breaking the kiss first in his need for air. Delicate hands rose to cup his jaw, manicured fingers gently stroking his skin and a bright smile lit his darkened world up. She kissed his cheek gently, one of her hands falling to entwine with his. Smiling softly, Dipper turned to lead her up the stairs into the rest of the shack.

"So." Pacifica started, eyes crinkling in good cheer. "What's for dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that.
> 
> I am sorry that I couldn't deliver what everyone wanted however, as you guys might be able to tell with the much shorter chapters, writing for this pairing is just...difficult for me and I no longer find joy in it. Alongside that, I want to focus more on my BillDip and Tabel fics (For those who like those two pairings, I do recommend reading my other stuff! Life is a Fairy Tale, Keep Your Heart Marching in Time, It's a Wonderful Life, and my drabbles and oneshots! If not, My Sincerest Apologies and Singularity are two non-shipping GF fics I've written that are completed that you might enjoy!) Which is why this is being but kinda short.
> 
> I am not going to be writing any more Reverse Dipifica or even Dipifca from this point on. I still do like the pairing, but not enough to keep writing for it. I hope you guys can understand.
> 
> Anyways, thank all of you so so so much for reading my stories and enjoying them as much as you have! I learned a lot about writing romance from this fic as this is the first time I ever wrote romance and since then, I've found out that I really enjoy writing it a lot!
> 
> I hope all of you guys enjoyed this fic and I do hope you can come back to it in the future and enjoy it again.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for being patient and understanding with me, it means a lot and I am very grateful.  
> So yeah, thank you, so much.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's a Book for That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919720) by [DeadpanDoubter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadpanDoubter/pseuds/DeadpanDoubter)




End file.
